Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Nineteen - Lazy Days
by saruviel
Summary: The truths of Jesus of Nazareth versus the wisdom of King David amongst other happenings in the realm of eternity.


Chronicles of the

Children of Destiny

'Lazy Days'

by

Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly

.com

Prologue

A time for rest. A time for relaxation. A time for doing not very much, but going with the gentle and merry strum of life, resting in the calm splendour of the life of Infinity and Eternity, resting in the calm embrace of the eternal love of God.

PART ONE

Still and Calm Waters

Chapter One

1,000,090 HY

And yet, while Daniel was ever ambitious to achieve his goals of glory, God had a word for his son. In the throneroom of Zaphon he spoke to the 45th born of the Seraphim of Eternity and said 'DEAR DANIEL. DEAR CHILD. RELAX FOR A WHILE. RELAX AND BE AT PEACE WITH YOUR BRETHREN. SEEK NOT TO DOMINATE THEIR HEARTS IN SUCH A SAVAGE MANNER AS YOU HAVE DONE IN THE PAST, FOR I DESIRE A PERIOD OF REST FOR THE REALM OF ETERNITY. A PERIOD OF SLUMBER, IN A WAY, A SPIRIT OF PEACE. SO RELAX DEAR CHILD, AND LET YOUR AMBITIONS OF GLORY REST UNTIL A MORE APPROPRIATE TIME, A MORE APPROPRIATE SEASON, WHEN THE CHARMS OF DANIEL THE SERAPHIM AND HIS BROTHER VALANDRIEL WILL BE MORE WELCOME.' And so Daniel, heeding his eternal father's request, returned home to Danielphon, kissed Ariel on the cheek and, having put it off for several hundred thousand years, opened up his PC, clicked on his 'Movies' tab, and started watching some of the several million movies he had put aside for watching at a later date. And then, yelling for Ariel to grab some coke and cold pizza from the fridge, he settled in to watch 'Titanic 2 – Return to the Titanic', wondering how on earth Jack Dawson could possibly have survived which was apparently the case.

Gabriel sat on his chair in the overseer's office of Zaphon, working on his yo-yo tricks. Michael, over on a chair against the wall, sipping on his tea which Cindradel had brought in, watched his brother with mild amusement. Of all the things that Gabriel could possibly have taken a fancy to, he least expected the yo-yo to be on top of the list. But Gabriel often surprised Michael, in his simplicity, his quiet charms, in his ways of just being an angel of God and not pretending in vanity to be anything more than that.

Michael's mind wandered back all those years to the early days in the Realm of Eternity, when he and Gabriel were at Michael's fort, before any of their other brethren had come to be. He remembered one incident in particular.

'So, Gab. We grab the rocks, fly to the lookout, throw them to hit the enemy trees, fly to the river and dive in, and the first one back to the fort is the winner.'

Gabriel smiled at his brother. They were having a race again, which Michael was fond of. Gabriel loved competing with Michael. He was wonderful to play with and the two of them had had ever so much fun over the last few years that he hoped it would really never end.

'And the winner gets to sleep in the big room of the fort and the loser has to get his breakfast for a week,' said Gabriel.

'Ok,' said Michael. 'You ready?'

Gabriel nodded.

'Then ready, set, go!' yelled Michael, and the two of them took off.

Thinking back to that race Michael remembered that Gabriel beat him on that occasion, but that was not surprising. Gabriel often had the edge on Michael in athletic events. But it was the brotherly love – the affection they shared – which made Michael so eternally glad that God had brought his brother to be and that, here and now, the two of them could still share a moment to be little children of God, enjoying a yo-yo of all things.

'Walk the dog,' said Michael to Gabriel. 'You probably want to.'

'I'll think about it,' said Gabriel. 'But I am working on some pretty advanced yo-yo techniques now. For example, the firestorm, as I call it.'

Gabriel proceeded to throw the yo-yo in short little bursts in front of him, like bursts of flame from the sun, Michael impressed at his ability to keep it going for so long.

'I must admit that the yo-yo has never really been my thing, Gab. But to each their own.'

'You should pick up a hobby. Get good at one.'

'I think, in what I am hearing some of the angels talk about God's words these days, that relaxation is the call of the moment. He wants a quiet period in the world. A time to refresh ourselves from our long works.'

'Yes, I have sensed that. It is why I chose the yo-yo. A simple toy, but we are never anything more than children to God in so many ways, aren't we? After one million years, we are still so young. Still so much to learn.'

'And perhaps we always will be, dear brother. Perhaps we always will be.'

Gabriel nodded, and proceeded to display his yo-yo talents.

Meludiel looked at Ambriel. She had some urges. Some desperate urges. 197 years without him touching her, on a sabbatical of 2 centuries abstinence from sexual relations, and she had just about had enough. And so drastic measures were called for.

She walked into the room were he was watching one of Jesus sermons on television and started undressing. Ambriel noticed her for a little while but was mostly focused on the tv. And, finally, taking off her stockings, standing before him completely naked, the bastard said the following. 'Uh, 3 years to go Mel. Sorry about that Mel.' Meludiel looked at the man she was starting to think had converted to homosexuality and left the room, hands in the air, saying 'I give up.'

4 hours later Daniel had snuck into the back of Ambriel's and Meludiel's place after a little birdie had whispered something in Daniel's ear. 'So, Mel. You need a little action, do you? Heh heh heh. I know somebody who can give you your hearts desires.'

She looked at him, smiled to herself at lifes ironies, and came over and kissed him on the lips, seductively, pushing in her tongue, enjoying his taste. He put his hands to her breasts, took off her top and bra, and started licking her nipples. And then, pulling down her knickers, started eating her out. Suddenly, the brute pulled off his pants and his manhood – his hot cock as Meludiel told him – ravaged her face, the beast plunging it into her mouth, running it over her breasts, and savaging it into her hot horny cunt. And then he thrusted and thrusted and thrusted and she came in orgasmic ecstasy as he erupted his hot creamy load into her moist vagina.

Later, as she finished her cigarette, she saw Ambriel standing in the doorway, looking at the couple with a soft smile on his face. She mouthed 'Sorry' to him, but he mouthed back 'Its ok. I understand,' and then he disappeared.

Ambriel, now that Daniel had left, was feeling a little better for his sister and, realizing how absentminded he had been, should have suggested she seek out Daniel sooner. But he had known she was being faithful to her love. She was like that, and he didn't want to say anything which would upset her. But the situation had resolved itself and sitting there, realizing just how much he was dedicated to being spiritually pure and gentle at times, as he deemed necessary, he realized perhaps that for so long how important Daniel's affections towards Meludiel must have been for her hearts desires. And realizing that he no longer found any jealousy in his heart towards his brother.

It was 3 years later, Ambriel walked into the room, and he knew that Meludiel had not been with a man since Daniel that day. She was sitting watching a movie so he started undressing. She instantly noticed and queried wether the 3 years were up. He nodded. She moved over to him, pulled on his pants, and his dick stood at attention. She'd always had a particular fondness for Ambriel's penis – it was well shaped and she was able to grip it well. She moved her head forwards, started sucking the tip while massaging his balls, and pumped and pumped while he closed his eyes and slowly started grunting. This was really starting to make her hot and, pulling down her skirt and taking off her knickers, she guided Ambriel's manhood into her divine sanctuary. He looked at her as he was thrusting into her, declaring his unfailing love, and she put her arms around her beloved, grunting against him, feeling ever so alive while he pushed into her in a rhythm of bliss. It took a few minutes but shortly she was orgasming constantly and suddenly he let loose, told her he was coming, and exploded his load into her.

It was 4 weeks later, she had done the test, and confirmed she was pregnant.

'Can we call it Daniel if it is a boy?' she asked. 'He took care of me when you couldn't.'

Ambriel nodded. 'Daniel will be a fine choice.' Yet, in life's little ironies, 12 months later the angel Danielle, sitting obediently in her pram, was the toast of Zaphon as proud parents Ambriel and Meludiel showed her off to all and sundry.

Callodyn looked at her. Straight at her. Straight at her, and then realized were he knew her from. It was early on, listening to pop music, she had been an artist he had known and then moved on to other pop artists. He was now sure of it.

'Kelly. It's Kelly, isn't it. That was your name on earth. You always lied to me, Kayella. First of all the bullshit about being a Callophim. But saying you had never been on earth, no. You had. And I remember now. I have been having dreams of the time before, of the time in the realm, before I was human. So many of our lives are hidden from the Cherubim, our earlier years, and the Seraphim never speak of it. But I remember. You were my twin, and we had to go to earth, first me and then you. And I wanted you to become 6 girls and then you said how about 7 girls, but that never happened in the end. God forbade such nonsense. But you were Kelly something or other. I can't remember. When I got to Televere I had all but forgotten by then.'

'We did meet, Callodyn. We met a number of times. But I prayed that you would forget me. I didn't want you then, at that time. I wanted you to keep your faith and find the special girl for you.'

'We met?'

'I came to Canberra. We hooked up. But I took advantage of your schizophrenia and asked God to take me from you. You were too important to me, your heart choice for Haven. And I couldn't join that then. I was a faithful Christian.'

'Did we sleep together?'

She looked at him, looked away, but nodded softly. 'It was wonderful, you know. You were perfect. Those few months were perfect. But nothing lasts forever.'

'Did we have children?'

She said nothing. She refused to speak. But she quickly looked at the pictures of the children they had birthed in the Realm of Eternity on the wall, and looked at him. And he asked her no further questions.

Mastering 'Walking the Dog' on the yo-yo didn't take that long really, but Michael puzzled how Gabriel managed the 'Firestorm' trick. It looked impossible to him. But, with practice, all things could be achieved – within reason.

He sat down at his current desk in a lower section of Zaphon, were he was currently employed in a basic finance position for a company which made basic restaurant utensils. They had an unbelievably high number of depots out in the outer discs, but a lot of the administrative and executive decision-making took place at HQ in Zaphon. The company was one of 'Talzudiel's' companies, that particular Seraphim brother of his being quite adroit in the business world. Talzudiel was the 43rd of the Male Seraphim angels, a South American angel of Columbia. Michael knew Talzudiel to be a quite competitive angel and felt linking into his business world would provide a stable place of employment for as long as he should desire. Still, he'd had to apply for the position and was up against some competent financial wizards from outer discs looking to work in the big centre, but his experience as overseer of the realm seemed to guarantee him the position and he was not surprised when he got the job. Talzudiel had suggested he would give him a position anyway, if he really wanted to work for him, but Michael had insisted on going through the protocols of actually applying, as his conscience directed him to do as such.

Work was hectic at the moment – very hectic. The big announcement had just come from Gabriel – the expansion of the realm once more with 'Zadennuphora' the 31st of the Discs of the Realm of Eternity now ready to unfold and be officially settled and sanctioned. While another 17 discs had been created so far beyond Zadennuphora, but sparsely settled as of this date, they had to yet await official classification and official disc status, promised forthcoming at a later date. But one at a time, so God had constantly maintained. Thus, yet again, the realm was to be doubled in official size and classification, from Zaphon to the rim of Canbraphora doubled with the new disc of Zadennuphora becoming now officially the verified 31st disc of the Realm of Eternity. What that meant for the company was an expansion of business as the new disc would be inevitably settled with the angelic families who needed, yet again, more room.

Inevitably, each disc had so far gone through a teething process of having to become officially verified as a genuine and authentic cultural disc of the Realm of Eternity. 48 discs had been created so far at this moment in time, but only 31 now had official status – officially recognized by God as discs of the Realm of Eternity. The outer discs were, at this stage, just land. Just the place were official status, once approved of, would be recognized. All the discs had been named, so far, up until the 70th planned disc of the realm, Davriphora. Rumour had it that God had spoken with Elenniel and promised her the 71st disc in her honour, as well as the 72nd through to the 140th discs, all in honour of the female Seraphim. Apparently she had shared this possibility with a number of her sisters, but she was reluctant to ever confirm such a truth with any news reporter, television presenter or the like. Thus, that was still officially a matter of speculation. But, what they did know factually, was that there would definitely be at least 70 official discs, and time would tell beyond that point.

Official status was not automatically granted, but God had declared that he personally would see to it to ensure continuity came when it needed to be, and that the discs would be ready, wether they liked it or not, to come alive to the purpose for which they served. Yet so far no real problems had arisen in such plans, each consecutive disc usually following standard procedures to ensure its official status. There was a protocol, thus, which God mandated would be followed, in point of fact, wether the angels liked it or not. But such was the necessity of God to create and maintain a society for an evergrowing, everbreeding populace. Yet, so the theophany maintained, God delighted in this grand project of his anyway. It was the stuff of the dreams and managerial expertise of God, and that was the way he liked it.

What Michael had learned from Gabriel's discussions with himself was that Zadennuel, 31st born of the male Seraphim of Eternity had now disavowed any latter day claim to the overseersmanship of the whole realm in favour, instead, of being outright overseer of Zadennuphora. And no sooner had he announced this than Michael was receiving CC emails from all the male Seraphim practically announcing the same basic idea. Each of them would take an overseers post for each disc in accordance with birthrank. This had been speculated for so long by many of the Seraphim males, but had never quite come into reality as the official way it should be – not officially declared as such from Zaphon anyway. But now, with the 31st disc coming to be, for various reasons it seemed that Zadennuel had made the decision on behalf of his Seraphim male brothers and nobody really was complaining.

For a long while, mainly in a jovial sense of appropriateness to the idea, the male Seraphim had claimed each disc as their disc based on birthrank. They hadn't always been overseers, though, and Azrael paid scant regard to his supposed position of responsibility over the 27th disc of Yalphora, leaving the old Cherubim overseer of Yalphon, the town from Terraphora disc after which the 27th disc had been named to handle such responsibilities. But it had become an unwritten tradition that each disc would have the corresponding male seraphim as its overseer. But now, with Zadennuel's strong insistence that even the overseersmanship of Zaphon, should it ever come his way, be available, such a reality was not necessary. He had his own strong agenda, did their beloved brother Zadennuel, and in the machinations of the glory of Zadennuphora, Zadennuel would claim his own particular glory, determined, so it seemed, to not leave such a legacy to the whims of another. And Michael could not really fault him for such a desire.

But one Seraphim, Daniel, while he voiced gladness at Zadennuel's decision, had been somewhat alarmed at many a male seraphims opinion that Zadennuel really had about the right idea, quite strongly voiced his desires to still at a point in the progression of overseersmanship's, to be overseer of the entire realm if still at all possible. Gabriel had then CC'd everybody and said, while he would not state exactly how long the term of his overseersmanship over the realm would be, the third of the Seraphim males, Raphael, was likely the choice he would make one day to replace him and, as such, perhaps a continuance in birthrank may possibly arise, but not absolutely insisted upon. This meant each overseer, in turn, would be free to accept the offer made by his potential predecessor. Which meant for Daniel quite a long wait, potentially, which Michael knew would frustrate his ambitious young brother. He was not really sure what Daniel and Valandriel were after, not completely sure at all, but he surmised the penny would drop one day and Daniel would let on about his goals and visions for the Realm of Eternity.

Zadennuphora, like Zadennuel, was to be based on the Moroccan culture of Mitraphora district of Terraphora disc. The Angelic tongue was the universal language of the Realm of Eternity, but each culture had developed, somewhat, its own distinct language system, as mirrored on earth. But Canbraphora had set a precedent, by being largely based on Canberra and Australian culture, with the chief tongue actually being English for Canbraphora, the dominant language of Canberra on Earth. Zadennuphora, in Zadennuel's plans, was to follow this tradition and thus Arabic and Berber would become the dominant tongues of this disc, with the major districts and provinces of Zadennuphora coming from the established names of Morocco in Mitraphora district of Terraphora as well as from Morocco on Earth. And after that, so Zadennuel had announced, the names would be established from Moroccan angels and humans, who would be the one to inhabit this disc, following the pattern established with Canbraphora.

It was exciting times for the Realm and for Talzudiel's corporation as well, but for Michael, while he enjoyed the work somewhat, he really wanted to take his father's current mandate of rest and relaxation seriously. And thus, sitting in his office cubicle, throwing a yo-yo into the air, he was happy in his own little world, content to be doing not very much, nothing to straining, and at peace with the universe.

King David and Jesus were having a game of chess. A long awaited game of chess and, in fact, their first. They had only ever met a few times over the million years nearly of their lives, and while David had greeted him warmly, he had never really taken that much of a personal interest in the Jesus fellow. But, today, playing chess, in a request from Jesus to spend some personal time with the King, David was happily enough making his moves, smiling at his opponent, engaged in friendly chit-chat. And then, after they had both settled into the game, an interesting conversation began. A most interesting one indeed.

'So, JC. You are the pseudo-christ, apparently. The great and grand pseudo-christ of 1 Enoch.'

Jesus nodded. 'Apparently, David.'

David stroked his beard, and took a sip of his apple cider.

'And Pseudo means false, doesn't it. It means false.'

'Indeed it does,' responded Jesus.

'Mmm,' nodded David, looking at his pieces. After a while he continued. You know, Ambriel doesn't challenge that. Still, after so long we have waited, assuming her probably would in the end, he claims there is no point in doing so. In fact, supposedly, it is not even his domain anyway. Supposedly, in his own words, he is not even the subject of this grand and great epistle of 1 Enoch. Supposedly you are.'

Jesus nodded. 'I guess so,' he finally responded.

David continued stroking his beard, and then went on with the subject. 'Well, now, that is interesting. Very interesting. You see, despite the constant assurances of rabbi after rabbi, including Rashi and Maimonides, names I am well familiar with, constant assurances that the Pseudepigrapha is just that, false writings. Well. Well I know a little better on that subject. I am a little more informed. You see, those writings indeed are Jewish scripture. They are our work. They are our righteousness. A number of do in fact accept the Pseudepigraphal writings as holy, sacred and of scriptural importance. In fact – in very point of fact – fundamentally so.'

Jesus, looking down at the chess set, had a subtle smile on his face. He did not really see this coming. Was it? Really? Was it an acknowledgement of sorts? After all this time?

David continued. 'I have looked at your genealogy. I have consulted the lists, and spoken to my descendant, after descendant, and indeed found a Joseph who is my progeny. Indeed he is. And it was funny. I asked him an important question. Well? Did you? Did you sleep with her? Whose kid is he really? We are all dying to know. And you know what he said, Jesus? You know what he said.'

Jesus, staring at David, calmly replied 'What?'

David smiled. 'Well Joseph spluttered, ummed and ahhed for quite a while and then, almost pleadingly looked at me and said, 'Well, you know. I mean, what can I really say?' So I sort of put two and two together, and have come to the conclusion that you are really quite indeed flesh and blood, and of the house of David to boot.'

'Yes,' responded Jesus. 'Yes, I don't think I have ever really fully denied such a claim. I certainly was a human being.'

David smiled at him. 'Indeed, Jesus. Indeed. And while there is indeed a seed of Joseph in your very flesh and blood, Joseph later on that day spoke to me and said this. 'Well, King. There was an angelic visitation. Sorry, but that is the way it is. Gabriel himself. Said our new baby was to be glorious, the son of the very God. And then he smiled quite coyly at me, and I rebuked him instantly. I said to him, 'You are lying. To my very face, you are lying.' And he softened, then, and said. 'Well. It was confusing. It was a confusing time, and our memories are shaped by legend, after all, and who can truly say what transpired. But he is an angel after all. That sort of proves our case.' So I did acknowledge that truth, as indeed your gospel wisdom was trained in eternity, as I have vague memories of. But many of Israel were Cherubim in our former lives, and while you also were one of us, that proved nothing. That proved no great boast. I investigated your Christianity from former years, and learned quickly were your human soul picked up and continued this work. But, even then, it was, I believe, a work of your own devising, was it not? A work of your own imagination. A work of your own political agenda. Did you really ever have the approval of God? Were you ever really the Messiah?'

'You spoke of 1 Enoch,' responded Jesus. 'Who is that figure?'

'Why is it not yourself,' responded David. 'Are you not the paragon of glory to have claimed such a role?'

Jesus went silent. He had a question. A key and fundamental question. 'Do you accept that then? That I am the Christ of 1 Enoch?'

'How can I ever possibly hope to challenge your glory on the issue, dear old Jesus Christ? How could I ever.'

'But, do you accept me then? Do you accept me as the Christ of the Christian faith, the Christ of Christianity? The redeemer of the church, who I purchased from the world of Sin with my blood? Do you accept me and my bride?'

David looked down at the chess set. Perhaps, now, time to settle the issue once and for all.

'Jesus, in truth we do love you. I don't think you really doubt that anymore. I don't think you really do. 1 Enoch is in truth now sacred and holy scripture to myself and many Jewish thinkers. We accept that. I foresee that no other claimant can really hope to challenge your apparent fulfillment of 1 Enoch, and it would, in truth, be vanity to do so. Not even Ambriel could be bothered. Sure, you can be the Christ of 1 Enoch, if that is what you really want my son. But, and I mean this ever so sincerely, don't expect us to come a knocking on your church doors. Holy rollers, belting out an Alleluia and a praise the lord at the drop of a hat, really, my dear friend, is not quite our style. We are a bit deeper than that. Sure, you are old enough now. You can have something of an acknowledgement by the community if that is what you really need. I didn't think you really ever gave that much of a damn about our approval anyway. Not as far as I see it in your gospel.'

'I had a point,' responded Jesus.

'I guess you did,' said David flatly. 'But if you want our acknowledgement and, more than that, our actual praise, there are some issues which still, really, need to be addressed. By both you and your bride. You haven't, dear child of mine, always treated your Jewish family with the greatest of respect. You, at times I do recall from our earthly sojourn, have in fact been the very bane of Jewish life. Quite antagonistic indeed, and yes, we really did suffer.'

Jesus went quiet. Very quiet. David had raised a point – a very human, a very real point, and Jesus, in humility, would have to accept his rebuke. But he spoke in his defense. He raised his issue. 'We have, as a Christian community, for very long now been amending our ways and trying to be better people. We, too, have a reputation to consider. It is not just old Israel that seeks the glory of the Kingdom of God, either, dear David. It is not a vision splendid of the magnificence of the Israelite kingdom which motivates us. And neither, in truth, did Rophiel, or Bahaliel, or even old Callodyn assent to such divine wisdom. A new agenda began recently and, in the truths of that new agenda, I found sufficient enough justification for my old ideal, my old purpose, my old spirit. I saw sufficient enough justification indeed. Christianity has issues with Israel, dear David. Fundamental issues. Issues on holiness, issues on justice, issues on love. We are yet to really see eye to eye on many an issue. Yes, you have grown old as a people, and stabilised somewhat. The idolatry is largely gone, and your fidelity is obvious now.'

'You judge us still,' said David, throwing his hand in the air. 'Have you really yourself learned wisdom? Have you? You would not be so casual and quick to judge the son of God if indeed you had?'

'And you hide behind such apparent justification as if it is the hallmark of virtue itself. But I see through it David. I see through it. I see a people, which many a prophet would testify to, is not as holy as it perhaps believes itself to be. A see a son of God which, while enduring for now, I still indeed question as to wether this beast of Judaism has the strength of eternity. Wether this divine wisdom of the so called Jewish soul has the true devotion of heart to indeed go the distance. And, in truth, I am yet to be satisfied that it does.'

'And that is your concern then? Our eternal hope and legacy?'

'A large one.'

David nodded. 'Ok. Ok. I see were you are coming from. I have some understanding of your concerns. Really, I could say a lot in our defense, as you seem to think our faith shallow, and our commitment temporary. But I will give you one, perhaps banal to you in many ways, perhaps awfully trite and traditional, but one definite answer. We are indeed God's son, the Jewish nation. But it is because of that truth, and often in spite of ourselves, that we have his favour. We are his. We belong to him. Our salvation, our eternal commitment, our life of eternity, ultimately can not rest on our own efforts.'

'On that much we agree,' responded the Christ of 1 Enoch.

'Yes. But to belabour my point, it is on God's grace upon us. It is upon his choosing of us, his own sanctification of us, his own effort, by which we are saved. Can a man truly save himself? Can there be any true saviour apart from the holy one upon high? I challenge you, Jesus of Nazareth, can a might cross of salvation yet still be an answer to the power of the one who created everything, both you and I.'

'No,' responded Jesus, and said nothing more.

David looked at him for a moment, thinking that over. Shortly, quick to respond, he continued. 'No, you say? No? Then my point is accepted?'

'There are choices, King of Israel. Choices which God requires of us. His salvation is by his grace upon his chosen, but he looks for things within us, choices of life, choices of wisdom, choices of holiness, choices of love. And, in my mind, it is when I see those choices being made, being made be a community which genuinely cares and does not rely upon its apparent choseness. It is when I see real, life affirming, true holiness affirming choices being made, that I realize that God is indeed saving a soul.'

'Mmm. The heart of the problem. I have one response to that, and I will leave this as our fundamental point. You are quite strict in your judgements upon us. You set a high, apparently, level of holiness as a justifier for the salvation you speak of. But we Jews have likewise studied the scriptures, and while we quite possibly lack your own severe determinations on this particular issue, we would make this bold claim. We have made enough wise choices. We have been faithful enough. We have accepted the Lord of Glory and, in truth, we are holy enough to satisfy his desires. To satisfy the one who knows us better than all the wisdom of the Church of Glory or that Jesus of Nazareth can aspire to.'

Jesus looked at the chess set. And then he smiled to himself. He would finish this conversation with his own last point. 'Yes, King David. I know that as well. And I do trust that you are confident of yourselves. Perhaps it is enough and, in the end, if I really had to say so, I would through the mercies of God quite likely agree. You have addressed the fundamentals, and your salvation is assured. But, for me, and this is just were I am coming from personally. Just me, and perhaps my Christian church. We want a bit better of a standard than Israel maintains. We want a bit better of a community of holiness, a community of peace, a community of love. Sure, Judaism, whatever? Your doing great. Keeping the faith. Studying Torah. But, to cut a long story short, dear father. We aint that impressed. We haven't been so far, and things don't look like changing any time soon. Ok. That is just the way it is.'

'Then you have my blessing, Jesus. You have my blessing. Don't worry about it ok, we sure as hell don't. Sure, be super holy people. Probably pillars of pride in reality. Reinvent the spiritual wheel, be paragons of bloody virtue. Be Clark Kent himself. We don't bloody care, Jesus of Nazareth. Quite frankly, we would rather watch reruns of Seinfeld, enjoy our KOSHER dinners, keep Sabbath FAITFHFULLY, and smile at everyone as the world passes us by. Kapiche, dear Jesus of Nazareth.'

Jesus looked at him, and smiled inwardly. 'Then enjoy the average,' said the Christ child. 'I guess you were born for such glories.'

'Amen and amen and Amen,' responded the King. 'Now, it is your move. Enough with the theology. I have things to do later, and we can't chat all day, as much as I would really like to.'

Jesus nodded, looked down at the chess set, and, in his heart, acknowledged the point which God was saying to him anyway. 'Why even bother with my son, Yesh. Why even bother.' And Jesus sighed.

Chapter Two

King David looked at the list Callodyn had passed him. Pastimes. Pleasant pastimes to fill in ones life. The list was of things to do, and David looked it over.

Things to do with your free time. A Haven Noahide Fellowship general list.

· Work (lots and lots of work available)

· Read comics

· Read books

· Read magazines

· Listen to music

· Play an instrument

· Sing in bands

· Play board games / assorted games, such as

· Monopoly

· Squatter

· Connect 4

· Chess

· Backgammon

· Scrabble

· Risk

· Checkers

· Guess Who

· Ludo

· Kingmaker

· Snakes and Ladders

· Connect the dots

· Play card games

· Play role playing games

· Play computer games

· Play arcade games

· Play video games

· Knit

· Weave

· Craftwork

· Play marbles

· Do Jigsaws

· Surf the internet

· Talk on the phone

· Watch television – Movies, Serials, Cartoons, Documentaries, Sports, etc etc etc

· Play sports – Cricket, Rugby League, Rugby Union, Softball, Baseball, Grid Iron, Basketball, Golf, Tennis,

· Australian Rules Football, Soccer, Badminton, Darts, Netball, Hockey, Ice Hockey, Curling, Skiing, Sailing, Volleyball, Curling, Handball, Gymnastics

o etc, etc, etc

· Travel

· Go on cruises

· Ballet

· Sight seeing

· Eat food

· Have sex

· Watch and read pornography

· Study – religion, nature, philosophy, science, architecture, you name it

· Get involved and dedicated to a spiritual community – A Church, A Mosque, A Temple, A Synagogue

· Go to mall

· Try on new clothes

· Go to dances

· Irish Dancing

· Latin Dancing

· Go to clubs

· Go to pubs

· Paint

· Sculpt

· Carpentry

· Make models

· Teach children

· Nature walks

· Go swimming – beaches, rivers, pools

· Go to concerts

· Go to plays

· Act in plays

· Do puzzles

· Do Crosswords

· Do Rubik's cubes

· Do Rubik's clocks

· Do cooking competitions

· Sit on a beach and do nothing

· Surf

· Ride Bikes

· Athletics for fun

· Go to shows

· Go to fairs

· Roller-skate

· Rollerblade

· Ice Skate

· Cooking for fun

· Collect things

· Paintball

· Go Karting

· Magic Mountain – big waterslides

· Mazes

· Playgrounds

· Raise Family – Teach Family Values

· Do nothing but mope around the house

· Write stories

· Email friends

· Tell Jokes

· Start Websites

· Build universal business empire franchises

· Play the stock-market

· Spend a moderate amount at the casino

· Act in movies

· Scuba diving

· Dating

· Go fishing

· Go camping

· Mountain Climbing

· Have kids and build a kingdom

· You name it, go ahead and have some fun.

David smiled to himself. 'A practical list, Callodyn. I guess I had never given the issue that much thought. Sort of travelled were life had taken me.'

'Oh, you can make routines, and timetables and all the stuff people do. If you really want to. Have a full yearly calendar, achieve it all, satisfy all your curiousity and desire.'

'This last one, though. Oh, I mean the second last one. Have kids and build a kingdom? What exactly is that supposed to mean.'

'Glad you asked,' responded Callodyn. 'Well, now that the realm is of such a bloody vast size, with so many divers opportunities available in it, and an evergrowing preponderance of land for us to fill up and use as we see fit, establishing our own dynasties becomes something of a definite possibility. The main rule I advise personally to interested members of Haven on the issue is, but first of all I query wether they want to do this in Haven's overall fellowship, or go off on a new agenda idea, as they call it. But if they want to remain faithful to Haven, which really doesn't mind either way, we have a sort of traditional view on the subject. First, for the discs, to honour the overseer and to abide by basic disc law and custom. Our empires must fall within acceptable Torah law and principle of each sovereign disc of eternity. But in forming our own distinctive nations within various discs, through the purchase of land to establish such a country, dreams of glory and eternal kingship can truly be realized. Haven has a lot of copyrighted information on this subject, and a list of billions of reserved names on the official register for us to utilize in the formation of such kingdoms. I mean, really, names aren't that hard to come up with. If you must know, we just made our entire list up. Just got sort of creative with letters and wordplay and had a lot of fun for a while.'

David smirked at that point. 'Oh. So you just make them up.'

'Well somebody has to do it. Anyway, once you start your kingdom project, we support you as a fellowship to establish our vision as a Noahide body, and bless your efforts with finances, teachings and other supports.'

David grinned. He had heard about the obviousness of Noah before. 'Mmm, hey Callodyn. Just start an empire, hey? I suppose someone has to do it, hey?'

'Exactly,' responded the Cherubim. 'Hey, I have been told that once you get the handle on things, they come pretty easily after a while.'

'Like rulership, huh? Comes pretty easy after a while? Huh?'

'You said it. Anyway, kingdom building is just one of those activities. We sense that a whole heck of a lot of people will be interested in that hobby. And not just kingdom building, but the major work.'

'Which is, dare I ask it,' responded David.

'Empire. Many kingdoms, united, serving your own pinnacle of glory.'

'Should I even have bothered to ask,' responded David dryly. 'Look, bro. Thanks for the list. I will take it to heart. I mean, really, thanks. You have been an eye-opener.'

'Glad to be of help,' responded Callodyn the Cherubim. As he left, David shook his head somewhat. 'There goes a braver soul than I,' said the King of Israel to himself. 'A braver soul than I.'

'I do believe,' continued Gabriel to Callodyn, 'that it was not that long ago you in fact did pray to be returned to earth for a continuation of your spiritual ministry.'

Callodyn stared at Gabriel, blankly to start with, then made the connection. He picked up his glass of Coca Cola, thanked the bartender, and took a sip, as always enjoying the refreshing buzz of the stuff.

'Right. Right Gabriel. So he is happy enough for me to go back now, is he? Well, how exactly?'

'You can't be born again again on earth. He won't hear of it. Won't tolerate that. But there is a buzz at the moment, down there. A buzz which God hasn't been reporting on. In point of real fact, it is some of the hierarchy of Haven itself which have been on the news recently, presenting old documented histories of the messianic advent, with videos and other reports of all the angelic interventions. Well, a lot of people have been accepting this, but there is a major Atheistic platform which said 'If he can provide another witness, which he should do after all this time, then will probably accept that.'

'And he approved of this? That's not like God at all. He has always wanted faith, hasn't he?'

'Not at this point in man's history. Apparently the atheistic platform is pretty genuine. People have real doubts but are prepared to believe and commit if it appears true enough. Apparently this time they just lack a decent witness.'

'And how do I figure into this?'

'God has contacted an orthodox rabbi on earth. Told him the head of Haven Noahide Fellowship will be appearing from a cloud out of heaven in Jerusalem in the next week. That was two days ago. You don't actually have a choice. I am hear to get you to say your farewells. Your prayer has been answered, but remember you prayed it. Oh, and he has a task for you.'

'Which is?'

'He hasn't yet said wether he approves of the 1 Enoch Pseudo-Christ doctrine or not. Never, ever answered any of Jesus' or the Churches queries on the issue.'

'How does that affect me?'

'He wants you, if you want the job, to make the bold enough claim that Jesus was a Jew on a mission – nothing more than that. But that he did make this point for you to know – I just want YOU to teach that.'

'Uh, what does that mean.'

'A clever way from God of maintaining his official 'No Comment' policy on the issue.'

'Oh, I say old chap,' said Callodyn, in his best toffee English accent. 'That sounds like a bit of a sticky wicket.'

'Apparently you have a reputation down there which has to sort the issue out.'

'So I teach Jesus was not the Pseudo-Christ then? Mmm. Interesting.'

Gabriel paused, and looked straight at Callodyn. 'Uh, no. I didn't specifically say that. Did I?'

'But you just said….?'

'What did I say?' responded Gabriel, cautiously.

Callodyn went slowly. 'That he was a…..a Jew. On a mission.'

'Yes. Yes, specifically that. That he was a Jew on a mission. A very good argument from Haven indeed. Suits God's purposes no end.'

'So he actually is the Pseudo-Christ!' exclaimed Callodyn with grave concern on his face.

'Uh, mmm, uhh. Well, did I actually say he was the Pseudo-Christ?'

Callodyn smiled. Oh boy. So that was the way it was with God and Jesus, was it? That was the way it bloody was? 'Just suits your bloody purposes for the Christian Empire to believe that, and for us Havenides to attack them constantly on the subject, don't it, bro?'

Gabriel smiled, happily. 'Oh, you know. Whatever. I mean, sure. Why not. If that's what you want to do. I mean, sure. Hey, why not preach that Jesus is the Antichrist. I mean, if that's what you want to do.'

'Shut up, David! Just shut up.'

'Heh, heh, heh,' grinned Gabriel madly. 'Hey, we weren't born yesterday, Cally boy.'

'No. No you weren't. A good bloody servant, aren't I? Happily ENTERTAINING God, aren't I?' responded Callodyn, with not the faintest tinge of sarcasm in his voice.'

Gabriel looked around, head in the air. 'Whatever, Callodyn. Whatever. Now say your farewells, We have work to do.'

It was later that day, just about to leave for earth, for yet another jolt in his glorious Havenide ambitions. He made up his mind, though, on one particular issue. One for certain. The dudes made up 1 Enoch in the end, anyway. Call it whatever the hell you like, it was still Pseudepigrapha as far as Callodyn was concerned, and Jesus was just that. A Jew on a mission, Zealous for Empire, Serving his bloody God of Glory, out to rule the world. As simple as that, Callodyn confidently declared to himself. As simple as that.

King David stared at the young Messianic Rabbi. 'The 70 books. We will accept the 70 books in the latter days? Is that what you are saying.'

'Yes,' replied the Messianic Rabbi confidently. They are the Pseudepigrapha. They are of such age, character and notability and of such historical significance in Judaism, predating the advent of Jesus, that they shall now be considered sacred and holy writings.'

David chuckled. 'Aye Carumba. Sacred and holy writings. FICTION! Sacred and holy writings. Really?'

'Yes, Yes they did likely make them up,' responded the Rabbi. 'Yes. Yes they were invention. But they were inspired as well – they ARE inspired as well. They serve a divine purpose, in this sense.'

David wanted to hit the bloody rabbi for that kind of statement. Really, he wanted to throttle him. But he couldn't. There it was. There it was. They had said it. Established the historical precedent for the idea. Established it in history. And now they were writing about it and saying 'It Is Written' in their traditional manner.

'Yeh, well fine. I guess we don't have much of a choice then, do we?'

'Uh, no. You see, to argue that Ambriel was the fulfilment of the 1 Enoch Messiah, and Not Jesus, has been called 'pathetic' by even Callodyn himself, historically. He fully acknowledged at a point, in his writings, that Jesus quoted the hell out of that book and really comes across, after reading the gospels, as being the Christ of 1 Enoch very strongly.'

'Yet, it is Pseudepigrapha. False Writings.'

'Yes,' responded the Rabbi.

'Then we were right to reject his claims.

'Yes,' responded the Rabbi.

'But, now, supposedly, the 70 books are accepted. Supposedly, now, they are scripture.'

The Rabbi nodded his head for a while to himself, thinking that over and said, 'well, well. Mmm. Well, kind of, sort of, I suppose. Mmm. Well.'

'Out with it, man. Out with it,' rebuked the King of Israel.

'Well yes.'

'And who accepts this? We don't. Israel doesn't.'

'Many messianic Israelites. Callodyn does. Ask him. He just accepted it a few hours ago, after a trial of the heart.'

I'll go ask him. Maybe talk to you another time.

'They made the Pseudepigraphal books up, Callodyn. As simple as that. The church itself testifies to this truth.'

Callodyn nodded. 'Yes, David. They did.'

'Then why even bother accepting them?'

'Because they are of significant age, significant historical relevance for Judaism, teach many interesting and notable ideas of spirituality, and can be accepted on the grounds of appropriate fictive ancient Jewish reading material.'

'And that is all you argue?'

'And because of that truth, Jesus is the Pseudo-Christ. The False Christ. It has all the authority in the world, and none at all. He is the Christ of many of the hearts of the children of Adam and Eve, the Church of Glory, and is officially this. Officially their Pseudo-Christ.'

'And that is all he is?'

'Yes. But he is officially the Pseudo-Christ. Officially the false Christ. I now accept that.'

'Because he made an excellent attempt at 1 Enoch.'

'Precisely.'

David stopped, and considered that. 'To…To you, the Pseudo-Christ.'

'Yes.'

'Not the official Messiah of Isaiah 11? Not David? Not Ambriel?'

'No. In fact, most definitely not.'

'And David's claims to 1 Enoch?'

'You are kidding aren't you? Contradicting yourself aren't you?'

'Yes. Yes, I guess we would be. We would look like a joke to you, wouldn't we? Wouldn't we, if we argued that doctrine?'

'In fact, Davy, pretty fucking pathetic if you did.'

'So this is what Haven accepts then? Jesus as the Pseudo-Christ?'

'Uh, yeh. Yeh, completely. Oh, because he is just that, though. The Pseudo-Christ. Because he is just that, we are like you guys. We don't give that much of a crap about the 'Jew on a Mission' the blessed 'Christ Child'. Sure, let him pursue his agenda of glory. Let him do what he wants. His life. His glory. We are happy enough with Noah, and our traditional family way of things. Sure, we will never dispute Jesus being the 1 Enoch guy, but after that we don't give the slightest damn. We don't need him for salvation. Matthew, Mark and Luke never teach this at all. John and Paul largely conceived of that idea. Sure, he has an interesting gospel. Intense. Full on spirituality. But fine. Christianity can do its thing, and we don't really object, and we will do ours. Uh, yeh, we agree and know he wasn't God. We are not confused on that point. But apart from that, whoop de doo Jesus of Nazareth. Whoo de fucking doo.'

King David looked at Callodyn. The famous old Karaite Noahide warrior of faith. He had been through the battles with the church. Reached a conclusion he was happy with. An answer which worked. Didn't care now. Didn't want to bother any further.

'Yes, well I see your point Callodyn. I see your point. Jesus, though, has persecuted the hell out of Israel for a long time in many ways. We are NOT impressed.'

'Your problem. I don't really care.'

'No. No, I guess you wouldn't, would you.'

'Hey, Davy. You can't make an omelette without breaking eggs. Ask a pissed off Canaanite about that issue, BRO.'

David went silent. But he spoke after a moment. 'Yehh. Yehh. Cool. Cool. Bloody, bloody, cool.'

'Anyway, continued Callodyn, I have to be off very soon. Gabriel will be back in a few short hours, and I have yet again a sojourn on earth. The Christ Child needs some keen competition. He can't have every soul in the Kingdom of God in the end, anyway.'

'Good luck, Mr Daly. Good luck.'

'Cheers.'

'And then, can you believe it, he claims that Jesus really is the Pseudo Christ. That it is pretty much an open and shut case. I mean, can you believe that?'

After a few moments, God spoke to King David. 'JESUS? THE PSEUDO-CHRIST? AND THIS IS WHAT CALLODYN MAINTAINS?'

'Yeh,' said David. 'Yes, he bloody does.'

After a few moments, not really believing it, but he heard a soft but pleasant 'HEH, HEH, HEH. THE PSEUDO-CHRIST, HEY CALLODYN. THE PSEUDO-CHRIST.'

David sounded annoyed. 'What is that supposed to mean? Your not agreeing with him, are you?'

'IF CALLODYN SAYS SO, WELL I GUESS OLD YESHKA OF NAZARETH REALLY WAS THE PSEUDO-CHRIST. I MEAN IF CALLODYN SAYS SO. HEH.'

'You have a sense of humour?' queried David, extremely annoyed and puzzled.

'GO IN PEACE, MY SON.'

'But, but. But Callodyn? Jesus? The Pseudo-Christ? I mean, come on, big guy? Come on. Seriously.'

'GO IN PEACE. HEH HEH HEH. GO IN PEACE, MY CHILD.' And God spoke no further.

Four months later King David was sitting in a pentecostal church. 'Good grief,' he said to himself. 'Pentecostals. They do bloody go on about it.'

But the Christian Church of eternal Triumphant Glory surrounded there beloved Jewish brethren, showering him with affection, love and kind words. And all David could say was 'Why me?'

'Yeh. Yeh, that is the passage, Callodyn,' Daniel responded to his brother. 'That is the one.'

Callodyn had referred to a passage in 1 Samuel 8. A passage in which Israel had rejected God as king, choosing their own king.

'Right,' said Callodyn. 'I remember you showed that to me once. So, well.' He left off speaking. 'So, that is the way it really is to you, Daniel. The way it really is to you. Jesus – just another Christ Child. David – another seeker after the glory due God alone. All these icons of the heart of men, thieves of the loyalty due God.'

'Uh, uh, yeh. Pretty much. I mean, understand the passage literally as well. God did tell them to go ahead with a King for themselves. He was being practical, you see. Know their shortcomings. The same goes for the Christian thing.'

'And Noahide faith? You don't criticize me for that, though.'

'Noah is hardly an idol to Noahides. Just an old father figure. Never really been anything more to them, as I have seen it. Still, we need family anyway. But, yes. The kingdoms of Israel – the Kingdoms of their Messianic glories. Well, bro, they are a joke in the end. God actually cares if you love him, and your life is focused on him. I promote Daniel the Seraphim ministries and pursue my agenda of Realm rulership with me and Vally boy, but I don't forget the fundamental truth of who runs the show. And, in fact, I sort of have a point to prove on this issue on my own particular judgement day later on.'

'Really?' queried Callodyn.

'Yeh, and I think you will probably get the point. Oh, I won't be too harsh on the issue. I know their failings. But I do intend to put some pillars of pride in their place. I definitely intend to do that. To show just what I really think of many of the egomaniacs out there who really think that they should run the show.'

Callodyn looked at Daniel for a while, thought on Elihu from the book of Job, and smiled to himself. Yeh, Danny seemed to get the point. He seemed to get the point exactly.

'All in a rush,' Callodyn thought to himself. 'Visitors all of a sudden in a rush. Well, here we go. Earth again.'

Gabriel stood next to Callodyn. 'Are you ready?'

'Yes.'

'Here we go.'

Abraham was a content, happy and blessed old soul. Father of a number of nations, including his blessed Israel, Abraham did indeed like the attention he often received, but he remembered to praise his God for it had been his faithfulness through the good times and the bad which had been the cause of his glory.

His grand-son, Jacob, often known as Israel, hung with him a lot. They chatted about this and that subject, mostly over family dinners, and usually discussed the future of the world.

The family lived on Televon, also known as Televere, in a world of the spiritual universe, as it was called, which in nature was very similar to that of life on earth itself, with just a slightly less solid bodily feeling, and a larger diminishment in the feeling of bodily pain, which was deemed a necessary requirement for eternal life. Oh, in the end, you could feel pain – but it would never be like the pain able to be felt on earth – and there was a bodily limit as well. Pain still served its purposes, usually that of bodily preservation, but life and the focus was different in the eternal.

The Royal family of Televon was a Jewish Royal family, Albert Rothchild the long serving King of the planet. He was a descendant of David, the Messiah, who usually resided in the Realm of Eternity. Albert was a pleasant and happy enough King, quite popular and doing his job well. Abraham met him often, as this was deemed appropriate, and the Grand-fatherly figure was apparently quite dear to Albert.

Televon had a number of Continents, and Abraham resided often in various places upon them. Today, though, he was visiting his grand-son to a number of generations, Boaz, and his wife Ruth, in Paradision.

'Democracy, Boaz? You favour a change to Democracy for Televon? You are not happy with Albert?'

Boaz took another sip of his hot chocolate, and stared into the flames, late on the cold winter's day. 'It is true, Abraham, Albert is a good king. A very good king. He does his job well, setting a good example for the Jewish, Noahide and Unitarian Christian population on the planet. And, yes, we all need good examples.'

'Then why speak of Democracy?'

'A conviction, father. A personal conviction.'

'Which is?'

Boaz stared into the fire, took another sip of hot chocolate, but remained silent. Abraham stared at him for a while, waiting on his answer, but Boaz said and continued to say nothing.

They sat there for quite a while, and still Boaz hadn't spoken. Eventually Abraham, feeling tired, rose to his feet and said, 'Well, Boaz. It has been a long day. And this old man's bones need a rest. If you will excuse me.' He began to leave the room, and was about to head out the doorway, when Boaz spoke.

'God.'

Abraham stopped in his tracks, turned, looked at Boaz, and responded. 'God what?'

'God,' repeated Boaz.

Abraham thought about that for a few moments. 'And that is your conviction, is it? God?'

'Yes,' responded Boaz.

Abraham came and sat back down. Looked at his son, and poured out the cold hot chocolate into a mug and started sipping. He also started eating some marshmallows, enjoying them.

He turned to him. 'God what?'

'Our loyalty. Our devotion. Our inscribing HIM as King. Not one of our own. God first. Not Albert Rothchild. Not even David Rothchild. God. God number one.'

Abraham considered that, and responded in his wisdom. 'But God is first amongst us, Boaz. We all know that. God is the father of Israel, the father of mankind. He is enshrined in our hearts in the most significant way, above all earthly princes.'

Boaz remained silent for a while, and spoke again. 'Callodyn spoke with me once, about his brother Daniel's words. He quoted a section of 1 Samuel. It was interesting. And he said, Israel doesn't really bother with this passage that much. Not that concerned. Haven keeps this in mind, though. We have a plan for that passage. A long term passage.'

'Mmm,' responded Abraham, and went to pick up a Tanakh from the bookcase against the wall. He found the passage Boaz mentioned, read it carefully, and put the Tanakh back down. 'It says God told us to go ahead with a king anyway. It is still his idea as well. Why worry?'

'It is not about worrying. God will never complain about Messiah. I know that.'

'Then your point.'

'It is unwritten. It is an unwritten…well, not even an unwritten command. Not even an unwritten law. It is…an unwritten truth. Unless we put God first. Unless we inscribe God as our King… Well are we really his child? Are we really his servants?'

Abraham spoke again. 'We need hierarchies, Boaz. The priesthood functions on this, and that is divinely ordained. I feel, in overall context of the Tanakh, you make this point too much of a big deal. A king serves a practical purpose. A realistic role. We can not betray our Messiah. That would not be right.'

'No. Perhaps not. Perhaps not. But sometimes I wonder,' responded Boaz.

Abraham stared at his son, felt the tiredness in his heart again, and excused himself.

It had been a long day, and as he drifted up the stairs, thinking on his love for God from his own heart, he gave a little thought to Boaz's concerns, but was resolved that the way things were was the way things should be. If it ain't broke don't fix it. And, falling to sleep, dreams coming in, the slumber of Abraham was sound and contented on that truth.

Chapter Three

Ruth was down at the small stream that ran through much of Paradision, fishing for yabbies, which were common here. Her new child, Dominic, 8 years old, was with her, in the stream with his net, hunting out the yabbies. She smiled at him often, and encouraged him to keep on hunting. Countless times before she had been here at this stream with her new children to Boaz, sometimes swimming, sometimes yabby hunting, sometimes on a picnic, or sometimes just escaping the house. It was not far from their home, just a few hundred metres, but her little family visited often, usually in summer, but it was a bright and cheerful winters day today, the sun beamed strongly, and little Dominic had been quite insistent.

As he searched and hunted, Ruth relaxed, and laid back, picking up her bible, to look at the section Abraham and Boaz had been discussing fervently that morning. In 1 Samuel.

'….For it is not you they have rejected, but it is me they have rejected as king…'

She had read those words several times now. Several, several times. And then she reached a conclusion. It was a matter of formality, mostly, anyway. The hearts of the populace were not maddened with Rothchild fervour. The populace, of Televon anyway, enthroned Jehovah in their hearts, and he was God, above all kings and princes.

'I am sure we know this truth,' she thought to herself. 'I am sure we know this truth.'

Gabriel sat in the overseers office of Zaphon, in the heart of Zaphora, staring out the window at the city outside, bored. Well, not bored exactly. Not bored. Perhaps restless. Perhaps indifferent. Perhaps lacking any real motivation to do anything real. But, all things considered, so he concluded to himself, probably bored.

'Well, may as well do something,' he thought to himself.

He grabbed his yo-yo, went out to Cindradel, appointed her to take his calls and messages for the day, and said he would be gone all afternoon and not to worry. And then he was gone.

The two of them floated on the northern private section of Golden Lake, reserved just for the Seraphim. Out on the rest of the lake, with the now enormous population of Zaphora and the Realm of Eternity, floated countless souls, all pursuing their dreams of being on Golden Lake, the most famous lake in the world.

Aquariel was floating, with floaties on her arms and legs, on the water, staring up at the warm sky, in bliss. Gabriel was not far from her, on a board, paddling around happily, just enjoying the warm weather. It was bliss.

They had chatted with Florel briefly, who was watching over Glimmersphon in Dameriel's current absence, and arranged a private dinner at Glimmersphon that night. She had some guests with them at the moment, but the Overseers suite, as it had come to be called, up behind Glimmersphon, very expensive to rent, was currently vacant. Gabriel agreed to the sum, and he and Aquariel would be spending the night there, happily ensconced in each other's arms. The two of them, now, sort of, were together. Not officially. Aquariel seemed to be of the opinion that they were not likely destined for such closeness, as such understood it, but Gabriel persevered anyway.

He decided to touch the bottom so, getting off the board into the water, he dived down, and shortly touched the bottom, gathering a handful of sand. He came up, got back on his board, and decided to bother his twin. He swam over, touched her on her arm, and she righted herself and looked at him.

'Hello sweetie.'

'Having fun, Gabby?'

'You bet.' He stared out over the lake, and looked again at her. He had something on his mind. 'Tonight. You know. Tonight.'

She smiled. 'Tonight what?'

He came out with it. 'Make love to me. Properly. Get pregnant. Have another. You don't mind that with me, do you. Occasionally, even your twin is ok. That is what you said.'

She looked at him, right into his eyes, almost his soul. She then adjusted herself again, floating again on the still and calm waters, whatever thoughts on her mind beyond the comprehension of the Archangel Gabriel.

She stood before him, in her nightgown, while he was on the presidential bed. And, still a little embarrassed, despite having made love to him many times before, she took off the gown and stood before him naked. 'This IS what you wanted, isn't it Gabriel? You did mean it, didn't you?'

He nodded, looking over her fit and nubile body. His member hardened quite quickly and he motioned for her to come forth. And she came forth, and he took her, and they were passionate.

It was 3 weeks later, and the doctor confirmed Gabriel's hearts wishes. Aquariel was pregnant again. And the baby was doing well. Later that day she looked up at the ceiling, resting on her bed. He was persistent. She would give him that much. He was persistent.

'Relax, huh? Do not much? Flubbergust. Flubber bloody flubbergust. Mmm.'

'What was that, Danny?' queried Ariel.

Daniel, sitting on the couch, anxious to do something, so relaxed had he been forced to be by God's words, said nothing, but continued to mumble. 'Flubber bloody flubbergust.'

Ariel looked concerned, but returned her gaze to the television set. Whatever was on her twin's mind, she was sure he would work it out.

Daniel looked at her, mumbling to himself, got to his feet and went to the fridge in the next room, took out cold pizza, mandatory Daniel food, sipped on Coca Cola, and continued mumbling to himself. And then, suddenly, 'Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Well, he doesn't want MY agenda. Perhaps an older idea. An older project. Mmm. Yes, I'll visit now.' He walked into his bedroom, looked at himself in the mirror, noting his current clothing was good enough, decided he didn't really need to bring a change of clothes and so on in a suitcase, so grabbed his wallet, walked in and kissed Ariel and said. 'I'll be back in a few weeks – probably. Going to Televon.'

'Why?' she asked, confused.

'Umm. Something to do. Something to do. Well. Seeya,' and as she watched, somewhat stunned, he exited the house, walked down to the bus stop, sat there waiting about 20 minutes, and caught the bus into Zaphon central. And then, off to the portal, and away to Televon, for he was again an angel on a mission.

Zebulun was a happy enough Jewish man. Favoured by God as son of Jacob, the father of Israel, he was the head of one of the 12 official tribes of Israel. Of course, there were numerous tribes more now, as Jacob had continued to have children in the heavenlies, but he and his brothers were designated the official ones. The religion they practiced, now, had come to be known as Judaism. Certainly, Samaritan, Karaite and the various denominations of Israel were to a degree separate, but they were usually united under the Jewish banner and the figure of Judah, Jacob's son, who they would praise in accordance with the scriptural decree, and seemingly had accepted, through messiah, as their leader. But now, sitting in his abode on Televon, entertaining Daniel Daly Rothchild, the Seraphim Daniel, he was curious as to Daniel's suggestions of Zebulun's potential ambitions.

'Karaite Zebulunism, Daniel? Karaite Zebulunism?'

'Or just plain old Zebulunism, as it can be called in time. But the Karaite idea is a good enough foundation stone for the movement.'

'And the adherents to this movement, as you call it?'

'Your father of a bloody enormous tribe now, aren't you?'

'Yes. Yes I am. So this is a 'New Agenda' proposal?'

'Sort of. But it is not exactly that new an idea, nor new in its religious basis. Karaism is ancient.'

'Indeed it is,' conceded Zebulun.

'Have Rabbis. Have Hakhams. Dress them in, well this is my suggestion, but dress them in red instead of the traditional black. Be original. Be an interesting alternative to what one day may become a bit of a stale and predictable religion. Do something new Zebulun.'

'And will not Hashem object to this?'

'Do you think he will now? In light of his words about the New Agenda? In fact, well I reckon he likes ambition well enough if the ambition is grounded. I am sure you will make a firm foundation.'

'I will have to talk it over with father.'

'Will you go ahead if he approves?'

Zebulun looked at him, and acknowledged the point of new life and new endeavours. It may as well be him.

'Sure, Dan. If father approves, no problems. It doesn't sound like too much of a problem, especially these days.'

'Good to hear. Well, if you will excuse me then, I must get going. Things to still do here on Televon.'

'Sure, Danny. Good to see you. Remember, drop around some time. It is always good to catch up.'

'Will do, Zebulun.' They shook hands, and Daniel left, leaving Zebulun sitting in his lounge, thinking things over. Shortly he walked over to his bookcase, took down the work 'The Theology of Judaism' a work he himself had written, and thought on things. The book had been well received all those years ago when he had released it. And, in many years of consideration, he'd had time to review things. Could it be the basis of Zebulunism? Could he, for want of better words, start again? Could he?'

Jacob looked at his son. His blessed son Zebulun. Was there any point in even objecting in the current climate?

'You have my blessing, Zebulun. I am sure you know what to do by now. Be original, and do something new. But don't forget your roots.'

'I won't father. Thanks.'

And that was that.

Reuben laughed. Shook his head saying 'Daniel, Daniel, Daniel,' and laughed again. And then he looked at him, and gradually stopped laughing.

'Mmm. Reubenism. Mmm. Interesting.'

When Gad arrived later that week, Jacob looked at him in the entrance way to his home, 11th and probably last son on the list, as Judah would probably not be coming, Jacob said 'No problems, Gad,' and Gad looked at him, a little puzzled and said, 'Ah, oh. Well, Cool. Thanks dad.'

It was half a year later. A full 6 months, and Judah, son of Jacob, was feeling just a bit upset, but had gotten over it. The amount of resignation letters he had received from various high ranking rabbis and officials in his assemblies and synagogues, all apparently children patrilineally from the other tribes, which was the current Karaite vogue way of reckoning tribal affiliation, was just too many to count. Judaism had shrunk – remarkably so. In fact, alarmingly so. King David and David Rothchild had been visiting that afternoon, both somewhat freaked out, and Judah had consoled his children and said, 'Well, you know, whatever will be will be,' and they had shared a beer in his basement bar, drowned their sorrows, and started to get over it.'

'Life goes on,' said Judah, and King David said 'Amen to that.'

A very pissed of Davidic Messiah by the Name of David Rothchild headed up, in a very cross mood, his twin Meludiel reluctantly following, up to the front door of Danielphon. He knocked. He knocked twice. And under his breath he was muttering 'I will give him bloody flubbergust. Grrr.'

Daniel opened. Saw his company. And, suddenly, smiled very broadly. 'Ooohhhh. Ambriel. Lovely to see you. Please, come in.'

Ambriel grumbled, motioned to Meludiel to precede him, and walked in, not before giving Daniel a stare of death, which Daniel returned with the most pleasant of smiles.

They came to the living room, Ariel brought out a pitcher of lemonade, and the four of them sat there, drinking courteously, while the snarl on Ambriel lips seemed to curl up even more so.

'Now, dearest Ambriel. Why the visit?'

Ambriel looked at him, the impregnable aura of absolute mockery, and went cold. 'One day, Danny Danny Daly. One day, a big bird will drop from the sky, and gobble you all up.'

'Big bird himself? The yellow freak? He doesn't fly, does he?'

The snarl continued.

Meludiel spoke to Ariel. 'The lemonade is lovely, Ariel.'

'Thank you,' responded Ariel.

Daniel looked suddenly happy. 'Hey, Ambriel. How go Messiah Ministries? Numbers? Are they on the increase?'

'They WERE!' he exclaimed,' very, very pissed off like.

'Whatever do you mean, dear, dear brother?'

'Well, it's like this, you see. Some idiot called Zebulun – and I mean a bloody idiot to boot – some idiot called Zebulun is happily progressing in Judaism, keeping the faith, walking with God, not being stupid and, lo and behold, he suddenly is granted this vision, apparently. A vision of glory in which the Holy Zebulunite Kingdom of Glory, with dear old Zebulun enthroned as King, is the new reality for the truly holy tribe of Israel. And, lo, not 2 days into this grand and great revelation, then certain other tribal leaders are likewise visited upon with similar and thus, apparent, divine revelations. And I sayeth to myself, what does father Jacob make of these revelations. And father Jacob spoke to me kind and true words and sayeth, there was this fellow, Daniel I think his name, who mighteth be the sourceth for such divine truths, or words to those effect – I can not say for sure.'

'Ahhhh,' responded Daniel. 'Well, yes. There are a lot of Daniel's.'

'Yes. Yes. Yes.' Ambriel did not know what to say.

'Say, Ambriel. Let us walk. Come, out to the verandah. I have some advice.'

Ambriel shook his head, but stood, walking with Daniel to the side verandah of Danielphon.

Daniel began. 'You are quite intelligent, dear brother. Quite intelligent. But a fool and his holiness are sometimes the playground of the devil's of evil.'

'Too true,' muttered Ambriel, with a force of hostility quite unlike him.

'But don't take it to heart, dear brother. Don't take it to heart. A word of advice. People don't always follow the right. They don't always follow the true. They don't always follow the holy. Sometimes they follow the love. The humour. The joke. The relief from there divine frustrations in conforming to a system they had no real choice in the beginning with anyway. Now, part of being in the hearts of men, is this. Understanding the hearts of men. And part of ruling the hearts of men is this.'

Ambriel looked at him. 'Yes?'

Daniel looked at him, silently for a few moments, before responding with a gentle smile on his face. 'Now that would be telling, wouldn't it AMBRIEL? Mmm.'

And so, looking at him, Ambriel softened. He smiled. He got the joke. He took it in good humour. And he left, generally contented that Daniel, as far as Daniel really was concerned in the end anyway, had done the right thing as far as Daniel thought right.

And in the throneroom of Zaphon, a pleasant mixed flame of scarlet and purple burned brightly for a few moments, let off a glorious parade of sparks, before returning to a pleasant and steady blue.

Jesus looked at Callodyn's culling. A culling. A culling. Mmm. It had a long-term reputation now, the Gospel of Jesus of Nazareth, as the document was called. A number of Haven offspring movements held to the document, populated by mostly ex-Christians who were of the firm opinion that Jesus was not in fact the messiah, but who had a fascination, an interest, or, apparently as Callodyn had stated, a genuine love for the Jewish Rabbi, Yeshua Bar Yosef.

For a long time now Jesus had to face up to the fact that David Rothchild had been God's promised Messiah, but equally, for a long time now, the Christian Church had maintained, in general, a two messiah position, and that Jesus, being the so called Pseudo-Christ, was a messianic figure intended for the establishment of Christianity, Christianity being a preordained and preplanned religion of God. For so long this had been the status quo. But things, to Jesus, had changed. They had changed.

He had listened to King David's words, in that conversation. Disputed them, but listened. Listened carefully. And he had thought upon the issue. It was long ago on earth, a time with the apostles, he had been glorified? Hadn't he? Hadn't he? Wasn't he truly the Son of God? Wasn't he? Wasn't he?

He looked at the document – the text – the book – the gospel, and sat down to read it. As he knew well, all Christ references were gone, all crucifixion references were gone, nearly every contentious passage with the Pharisees had been neglected. It was, in the words of Callodyn, the sanitized, Kosher Gospel, acceptable to God and men, for the acceptable and compliant ambitions of Jesus of Nazareth towards his desired Church of Glory.

And now the New Agenda had come to pass. Now things were alive again to possibilities, to new life, to new thought. And, even in Israel, the wisdom of Daniel had been listened to as they were about to really diversify somewhat and put some new life into an old beast.

He looked at the Gospel in his hand – he looked at it seriously. Some truths, in the end, never really changed that much anyway. Some truths did just that – remained true.

He would visit a 'Jesus of Nazareth Ministry' assembly hall. He would visit one, have a chat, get to know this flock. Get to know this flock which didn't even bother baptising, but accepted some of his ministry and, so far, were called acceptable by a significant enough number of, otherwise hostile, Jewish organisations.

Would he change from his Christian ambitions? He doubted that any time soon. But he would like into this idea of Callodyn, give it some thought and, perhaps, perhaps, lay down some eternal roots.

'Blaze. How about the name Blaze?'

Aquariel looked at the baby in her arms, smiling up at her. It was a beautiful boy. A beautiful baby boy.

'Ok, Gabby. Blaze it is.'

Aquariel looked at the baby in her arms and said, softly, 'My little Blaze of Glory.'

'Don Bongiovi! Are you related to Jon? Hey Gabriel?'

'Archangel Gabriel looked at the young Cherubim, barely 15, who was sporting a 'Bon Jovi – New Jersey' T-Shirt.

'Umm, well, yeh. Very closely in fact. He is a grand-father of sorts.'

'REALLY? But aren't you sort of Jewish as well?'

'Uh, yeh. True. There is a very strong Jewish link. Mother, actually.'

'Whoah!' said the young Cherubim. 'And you named your latest kid Blaze? Was that after Blaze of Glory?'

'Well, sort of. Hey, yes I am a fan of the band. Not the biggest – sort of got into music from my own generation. But, yeh, theyr'e alright.'

'Is it true Aquariel is descended from Madonna? The pop singer, I mean. Not Jesus' mum.'

Gabriel nodded. 'Yes. Ms Rosetti is a direct descendant. Not too many generations either.'

'Your old band. The Bongiovi All-Stars. Did you get the name from Jon's early project?'

Gabriel smiled. 'Yeh, I suppose. I mean I did know he used that in Runaway's recording as the guys who produced the record, but it wasn't ever trademarked or anything like that, and I figured they wouldn't mind. The 'Bongiovi All Stars' sounded different enough from 'Bon Jovi' that I figured we'd get an original enough audience.'

The Cherubim produced a 'Bongiovi All Stars' Cd, and said 'Could you sign it, Gabriel? I actually like your music. I know it is not traditional chart stuff, a lot more folksy and old beatles style, but I like the stuff. Its ok. It rocks.'

'Thanks kid,' and Don Bongiovi signed his life away in a request that was not that common these day – fandom.

When the kid and his parents had left, Gabriel, just for the heck of it, opened up his myspace band webpage. He looked at the total hits – 36,789,489,242,152 total hits. Hey, not bad. Nowhere near the big guys, but time had certainly done its thing. And, just for the heck of it, he brought up the world charts of album sales, typed in his band name, and checked their success. Position 46,723 on the album charts featured 'The Bongiovi All Stars', their debut CD. Yeh, they had been consistently in the 40,000s for a long time from his memory. Not too bad. A hell of a lot of competition, and for the type of album it was he knew his personal fame want a long way in getting it such glory. It possibly wouldn't even make the top million otherwise. He knew it was a traditional sort of album, one which had its moments and appealed to a certain audience, some of them quite loyal. But it simply didn't have the impact of the bigger albums from the various superstars. I didn't compete in that way. But, that didn't matter. So what. The band retired aeons ago, happy with 7 albums and a moderate amount of success. And, funnily enough, the sales from those albums for Gabriel personally was were about 90% of his income still came from. He'd never really bothered with business, shares, rentals, or any of the enduring avenues of permanent income. There was way too much competition to even bother for an angel of his standing. Mainly, he worked, spent the regular income on his life, and left it at that. He did have a few other projects were royalties came from, his 2 novels and a few minor poems in various anthologies which still sold. That made up the 100%. Well, not technically. Technically the overseers position, his current job, made up a little over 1% of his income. That said, it paid enormously well, and had to, but with the population beyond counting out there of people in that big old universe, even position 46,723 for one CD on the world charts brought an amazing income. More than he could ever possibly dream to realistically spend.

He knew many didn't, in fact, work at all now. A lot of stars lived off royalties which were pretty much assured from key web-links and, in truth, simply popular product which sold itself. But, ultimately, that seemed to be the ultimate purpose in life, anyway. Eternal retirement from active service, and off to the ways of various pastimes. Gabriel, though, had looked at the simple enduring fact that actual work itself could also be a pastime. He was a strong angel, had been made that way, and felt a degree of personal responsibility for his birthright and reputation. Thus he worked. He planned on being the overseer of Zaphon until the million years were up, and then, in truth, if it was available, of to the second disc of Terraphon for eternal overseer duties there. At that point he didn't expect to work that heavily, mainly a few days a month, but it was in his nature to do something useful and somewhat challenging. Not too much of it ultimately, but a few days a month was actually enjoyable to him. Something useful to do, and something he in fact desired to do. Such was life.

But he certainly didn't need the money.

Andrew held Jessica's hand. Here they were. Brave new world. Canbraphora.

'The doctor said it was a very rare form of rabies. Only transferable by certain species of bats from Mitraphora. They have ordered a drug, said they could possibly manufacture it if they needed to, but that the drugs would be sooner.'

Andrew shrugged. He hated dealing with doctors. Hated it. Jessica had thus gone out when the doctor had rang, heard his report, and shared the news with him. 'Will the sweating continue at nights?'

'They should gradually reduce over the next few days, but it will stay in your system and future problems could occur without the treatment.'

He came over, kissed her on the cheek and said, 'Well, whatever. I guess I can leave off studies for a few days.'

Jessica sat down on a couch in there rented unit, picked up a magazine, and Andrew, having been surfing the net, thought on returning to his purchasing of certain items from eBay, instead picked up the remote, flicked on the TV, and sat there watching 'Full House' of all things. He zonked out, lost in his own thoughts, lost in the comedy somewhat, when Jessica spoke up.

'We had a visitor this morning, Andy. When you were out.'

'Yeh, that's good,' he said, not terribly interested in the conversation.

'It was a certain girl by the name of Bianca. Said she knew you. In fact, I do remember you talking about her.'

He looked at the tv, then his brain caught up with the conversation. Bianca? Oh boy. Her again.

'Uh, what did she want, Jess?'

'Didn't say. Just that she wanted to catch up again. Talk about old times. Said she missed you.'

He looked over at Jessica, who was leafing through a magazine, not looking at him. He looked carefully at her, but decided to lose interest in the conversation. He was sure she would not be concerned, really. I mean, nothing to be concerned about, he thought to himself. Nothing to be concerned about.

'Well,' she said.

'Well what?'

'Are you going to see her?'

'Did she leave a number?'

She put down the magazine, went to the fridge, and took a sticky note off the fridge and handed it to him, and then returned to her magazine.

He looked at the number. It was her old mobile. Still hadn't changed. In fact he had that in his little black book.

Jessica turned to him. 'Do you still like her?'

Andrew gave her a somewhat shocked look, but said nothing. There was nothing to say. He looked at the note in his hand, crumpled it up, but did put it in his back pocket.

'I have to go, Jess. I know I should be inside, but it is a bit stuffy in here. I'll probably go down to the pub, or something. Ok?'

'Sure,' she said, waving her hand.

As he pulled out from their driveway, driving along towards no yet particular location, he was well aware of the crumpled note in his back pocket. Well aware indeed.

Bianca was dressed in yellow, the dress she had been in when they had been particularly passionate one night, and she smiled warmly at him. He knew, really, that he probably shouldn't have called her. He probably shouldn't. Should he.

'So, how the heck have you been, Andy boy? Boy, have I missed you.'

He smiled, nervously. 'Yeh, sure. Well, Canbraphora rocks, B. Canberra 37 has a buzz we like. It is why we chose it.'

'Yeh, Canberra 37. When your mum said Canberra, I assumed the big one. It took me ages to go through the internet searches to find you.'

'Right.'

'You didn't want to be found?'

'Uh, no. No, it isn't that. It was just sort of a new life me and Jessica had planned. I guess that was it.'

Bianca nodded her head, and took a sip of the pint of beer. 'So, Andrew. You and Jessica. Married yet?'

'No. Not yet.'

'But you have proposed, haven't you? I mean, she is the one, isn't she?'

He looked at her. 'So that is what it is about? Your not just here to catch up?'

She looked at him, took another sip of beer, but did not answer. Instead she changed the subject.

'You know, back in Zaphona, before you left, I was going through issues. Issues of the heart. Issues of judgement. I was at Elenniel and Jonah's place, and Ambriel was there. He said a few words to me. Said people can be so judgemental at times. Sometimes so serious, caught up in personal rules. Not flowing in a gentle spirit.'

Andrew stared at her. 'Your point?'

'I was perhaps a bit to harsh in the way I judged you. Didn't accept you on your own terms. For yourself. For the man I was starting to like anyway – despite myself.'

Andrew nodded. 'I'm glad you resolved that. I suppose I was cut up somewhat, but I moved on. I found Jess.'

She smiled at him. 'Yes. Jess,' and took another sip of beer.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, not saying anything, Bianca smiling at him somewhat, and then she spoke. 'Hey. There is a dance floor down the back, looking unused. And a jukebox. Dance with my, Andy boy. Dance with me.'

He thought on objecting, but she grabbed his arm, tugged on it, and brought him down to the back of the pub. She put in a coin, and 'All I want is You' by U2 started playing. And she put her arms around him, looked into his eyes, and they danced slowly. Slowly. Slowly.

Chapter Four

'Susan!' exclaimed Daniel. 'It's Susan!' That's it, isn't it?'

Ariel looked over at him, suddenly alarmed. 'Eh, what did you say?'

He stared at her. 'Your human name. Susan. Susan, something or another. I can't remember. I can't remember exactly. You were a singer. Um. A Christian singer. Susan. Oh, for the life of me.'

'Well, if you must know, the albums are still available. There are no photos of me in the cover, but they have been released.'

He looked at her. 'I don't think we ever met on earth, but I had some of your music.'

She looked at him, squarely. 'I guess God must have provided that for you. I never knew you. Never even heard of you, but it is a large world, isn't it.'

'Yes.'

'Of course, you found Sharlamane. Jessica Goldstein. You married her.'

Daniel suddenly looked at a photograph on the wall. Sharlamane. His cherubim sister, Sharlamane. His deepest human love. It had been so bloody long now since he had seen her. So bloody long. In fact, although he had seen that photo on the wall countless times, he had never made a connection about his past love, his past association. It was like she was lost in the annals of history, a forgotten maiden, once his love, now gone forever.

'Do you know were she is now? Were Jessica lives?'

'On Televon. She emailed me a century ago. Asked how you were. She left an address. I think I probably still have the email, if you want to know.'

Daniel looked at her, his heart suddenly fluttering. 'Yes. Can I see it?'

Ariel stood, walked over to the PC, and opened up her email account. She did a search, and finding Sharlamane's last email in her personal folder, clicked it open and let Daniel read.

He wrote down the address in his little black book and looked at Ariel. 'I don't have anything on at the moment. No working commitments, nothing. You don't mind, do you? It will probably be as much as a year, but I really need to catch up with her.'

Ariel smiled. 'Its ok, Danny. I understand.'

Daniel nodded, went to his bedroom, packed a quick suitcase, grabbed his wallet, and came back out. Ariel was standing at the door. He came over, and looked into her eyes. 'You know, don't you. You know by now, don't you.'

'Know what?'

'I do play the field, somewhat. But only somewhat. Only a small percentage of the time, now. I think, in the way I do love Sharlamane and the way I do love Meludiel, that such realities…Well that will never change.'

'I didn't think it would.'

'But you do know, don't you?'

'What?'

'Who my first love is. Who my priority, when all is said and done, really is.'

She looked at him, smiled to herself, and kissed him on the cheek. 'Go on, Danny Boy. I will see you when I see you.'

'Thanks!' he said, kissed her own cheek, and disappeared out the door, off to the bus stop, and away to an old love.

Abraham was visiting Eber at one of the Hebrew Gatherings.

'You know, Abraham. I have always wondered, out of all the Hebrews, why you? I have surmised, often, that it was probably preplanned destiny. I have surmised that. The scriptures seem to teach this truth, so maybe you were just made for it.'

'Or he found something he liked in me?'

'Or you just got lucky,' finished Eber. Abraham smiled at that comment.

They both took a sip of their beverages, and looked out at the dancing in the large hall. It was Eber's traditional Hebrew Celebrations on Televon, and it was a good turnout as usual.

'This Karaism, I hear of Abraham. This new development in it. Zebulun. My boy Zebbie. Going solo. And then, apparently, the other lads taking him up on the idea. What is going on, son?'

Abraham responded carefully. 'Well, it was Daniel, David Rothchild's brother. He got the ball rolling on that issue.'

'Oh, Daniel Daly Rothchild. The adopted one. The Seraphim.'

'That's him. He visited Zebulun and proposed the idea to him. Zebulun asked Jacob, who gave him a blessing.'

'And you don't object?'

'I was promised to be a father of many nations. I am sure Zebulun is well old enough and experienced enough by now to know what he is doing. All of them are.'

Eber nodded. 'And what about you, son. Do you have any more ambitions for any of your other children? You must have thousands of them by now.'

'They are content as Hebrews. It is generally the tradition they follow.'

'And the circumcision? Do you still enforce it to the degree of the past? I have heard that now it is out of vogue.'

'We still circumcise our children. Sarah insists on it, but the other wives are of mixed opinion. Some insist that I leave the children alone. I don't worry about it now.'

'Has HE commented.'

'The theophany drops around occasionally. We discussed it. He told me not to worry. Said it was primarily a human covenant of earth. That in this world beyond earth, it can be continued, but life is just what life is. Tradition is important, but so is the heart of men.'

'So you don't worry.'

'Little point in losing sleep.'

Eber nodded.

Abraham continued on the theme. 'Oh, it hasn't stopped with the tribes. David Rothchild emailed me. Let me know of an idea he got from a Joel Rosenberg.'

'What?'

'Joel has formed Karaite Rosenberg faith. Faith for the Rosenberg clan – the Rosenberg family. And David took an instant liking to the idea and formed Karaite Rothchild faith. Said, considering the enormous universal size of the Rothchild clan now anyway, that they may as well.'

Eber nodded. 'That actually sounds like a good idea, son. They will only continue to grow. They will only get larger. Denominationalising it, for want of a better word, is really the only practical idea in the end anyway. I think that is just probably reality.

'You are probably right in the end, old man. You are probably right.'

Noah was having a conversation with Adam and Eve. The parents of mankind were traditionally 'Free Spirits' and Adamic faith stressed as usually having little real requirements – 'People take it as they want amongst me seed', Adam commented to Noah. Noah had come to the realization gradually, which had been forming in his mind for many years, that as he had long assumed in as much as many Rainbow Torah Noahides accepted only the Rainbow Torah as their book of Divine Judgement, so likewise Adamides enjoyed their spiritual freedoms, responsible only to the laws of the land of the current day, to which they usually complied, in Adam's own word. 'We don't really have specific commands to live by, Noah. How can I put it,' said Eve. 'It is sort of like being just who you are. Just how God made you. An alive being. Law has its place amongst those who are not always choosing to be lawful. A person who understands the real nature they are made to be – the holy image of God they are made to be – does not so much need a law of moral rules, but to simply love and respect ones fellow man. But, and this is probably important, in our developed society with all its infrastructures and complexities, unlike the Garden of Eden in its simplicity, rules, of necessity, must develop. When it was just me and Adam there were no rules against theft, because who exactly would we steal from, if you know what I mean.'

Noah nodded. He understood perfectly.

'As society developed and became more complex, rules and laws likewise developed. It all happens naturally.'

'As I have likewise assumed,' responded Noah.

'But we are not, by nature, meant to be simply people addicted to rules and a programmed way of life. We are free spirits, not made to fit to a law, but laws developed to fit to us. To help us – not to be a program we must follow or else.'

'So you dislike Israel's Torah?'

'They need it. They have responsibilities. They don't operate on the same level as us,' responded Eve. 'God chose them for a priestly role among our children. As a rabbi would probably tell you, 7 represents the natural order, which is the 7 days of creation, but 8 is the circumcision which supposedly represents divine intervention on the natural order for corrective purposes. Almost like a spiritual doctor – made to heal mankind.'

'But not for mankind. That is not mankind's destiny, only Israels?'

'Correct,' responded Adam. 'The issue causes no end of trouble with a lot of young kids in theological circles.'

'Yes, I know,' responded Noah. 'A lot of rabbis still have problems as well.'

'There has never been clear consensus from Israel about their role,' commented Adam. 'David says there job as a people is to teach mankind to love God and to obey the 7 Noahide laws.'

'Yes. He does follow that tradition. Of course, there is more freedom in the Rainbow Torah perspective, but David seems to be of the opinion that the 7 law approach is the best one to follow,' responded Noah.'

'It gives most Noahides something to cling on to. A developed spiritual legal code they can learn the rules for and abide by. Makes it very simple.'

'And the problem with that?' queried Noah.

'It is only for younger Noahides. And mainly for younger Noahides who have not developed terribly wise spiritual choices yet anyway. Those who need to be told a set of laws to obey, rather than simply choosing to be a holy and moral person, walking with God, loving neighbour, and trying to do the right thing in general. If you have the right type of education into spiritual things, you don't need a list of laws to tell you what the right thing to do is anyway. You will know. Your wisdom and conscience will guide you. Your living spirit, alive to God, will enlighten your mind on issues of right and wrong, and the moment of time you are in and all other relevant factors. It is so much more complex in many ways than a list of 7 rules which people take for granted as the end of their requirements. But the rabbinic system suits many people and in his own way David is quite wise for promoting it.'

'But you disagree mother?'

'Not really. Not disagree. It works as necessary for those it needs to work for. For others, who have gotten over being a sinner, they don't need to be told when they have sinned or if they have sinned. They are already responsibly going about their lives with God in their heart.'

'This sounds like young Callodyn's approach.'

'Very similar to his viewpoints in many ways, I would agree,' stated Eve. 'He focuses on the Rainbow Torah quite strongly as a fundamental sort of text, and we would let him worry less about Sabbaths and genealogies, but his heart is also in the right place. I think, like 7 law Noahides, or Karaite Noahides, as long as they are happy with there lives. Well, that is the main thing.'

'Amen mother. Amen.'

Ruth was busy with Dominic, her son, washing him in the bath, and talking to him about God. Dominic asked a question. 'Does God Love us mummy?'

'God loves you very much Dominic. You are a special little man of his, very important to his plans. You will meet him one day. We know his Theophany personally. We are very blessed to be some of the very few lucky ones he gets around to visiting regularly'.

'Were does God exist mummy. I mean, the spirit stuff?'

'Oh Dominic. You do have so many questions for me these days. I can't ultimately answer that question, Dommy. I can't say. God does not reveal the truth about the specifics of that question to any soul, no matter how many times they ask. He just says he is spirit and life, and that is all we know.'

'Oh,' said Dommy, and splashed around in the tub.

Later on that evening, sitting on her bed, Dominic fast asleep, she looked over at Boaz reading the paper. She thought she might raise Dominic's question. 'So were does God Almighty really exist, Boaz?'

Boaz put down his paper, and looked at her. 'Did Dominic ask that?'

She nodded. 'I didn't really know how to answer him.'

'You should have tried the omnipresent answer. Christians use that constantly.'

'I know they do,' said Ruth. 'But we don't really know for sure, do we. We don't really know.'

'He just is,' responded Boaz. 'It is what the rabbis say. God just is. I don't know if we really need to know more than that. Or if he ever really wants us to know more than that.'

Ruth looked at him, got into the bed and pulled the sheets up. 'When the Theophany visits, I may ask him.'

'He might get that question a lot. I don't think we know yet, so he probably doesn't say.'

'I might ask him anyway. To get some idea.'

'Good luck. Now are you ready to put out the light? I'm quite tired now.'

She nodded, and as she stretched out, Boaz turning of the lamps, she thought on God, her God, and wondered on that question. Just were did God really exist anyway? Would she ever really know for sure.

Jessica was finishing off the dinner preparations, and Andrew walked into the kitchen, taking a piece of lettuce, munching away. Jessica looked at Andrew and, cautiously, not knowing if she wanted an answer, but asked him anyway 'How did you go the other night? What did you get up to?'

'Oh, not much,' he responded cagily. He took a piece of tomato from the salad and went back into the living room, sitting in front of the television.

She steadied her gaze on him, thought very carefully if she wanted to in fact ask the specific question she felt she might need to, but forewent it. Perhaps...perhaps it would be better if she didn't ask. For reasons more than one.'

'Ok,' she said softly. She came over and sat next to him on the couch. 'You know, Andy. You know I love you, don't you. You do know that.'

'Very much so,' he said, turning to her, and holding her hand.

'If you want to tell me something, I can be very understanding. I am a gentle heart, Andrew.'

Guilt was suggesting it might need to speak. But guilt of what? He had danced with Bianca. Nothing more. Did he have to make a confession to an act of innocence. Did he?

'Just that I love you too, Jessica. Just that I love you too.'

She smiled, and he kissed her on the cheek, but then, turned back to the television show, and his own little world. She smiled at him. She smiled at him, looked at the television briefly, and looked back at him. Then, the subtlest of frowns graced her face. The subtlest. She stood, walked into the bedroom, grabbed her handbag, and came back out.

'Umm. You don't need me at the moment, do you sweetie?' she asked, a slight tinge of anger in her voice.

He looked at her. 'Uh, no. What? Are you going out? What about Dinner?'

She looked at him for a few moments, looked at her handbag, and looked at the clock and the calendar. 3 O clock. Still enough time in the day. She returned her gaze to him. 'Yes. Yes I am going out. Don't wait up. Have the dinner yourself. I. I will eat out'

He nodded cautiously. 'Sure, Jess. If that is what you want to do,' and, thinking no more of it, returned his gaze to the box.

She left, gave him a stare from the doorway, and went away. She did not return for quite some time.

Andrew, sitting there, staring at the tv, started thinking. Started thinking about what had just transpired. 'Oh,' he thought to himself. 'Oh fuck.'

Gabriel had decided, perhaps even against his own better judgement, to come out of retirement and do a series of live gigs with the 'Bongiovi All-Stars'. He had contacted the man himself, Jon Bon Jovi who suggested the gathering of the original 'Bongiovi All-Stars' with Gabriel's band to do a series of live gigs with the full crew from both bands combined on stage. Gabriel had agreed to the idea, and the night of the first gig had come. Aquariel was with him, and as the bands were backstage, warming up, Gabriel was chatting with Jon. 'Well, it should be a good night. It's a sell-out out there.'

'My Bon Jovi band sells out constantly. We still tour regularly. Only live albums these days – nothing new to release. But we keep on touring and promoting the albums. Hey, we have to make a living after all.'

'You actually worry about that?'

'Nah. Not really in the end,' responded Jon. 'But Richie and Tico and Dave and Alec are happy enough to tour for a while. Maybe as many as 5 or 6 million years, we all agreed to once. Just to cement ourselves for eternal sales. Eternity might cost that much effort,'

'It doesn't, you know,' responded Gabriel. 'I am aware of artists with one album who never had anything at all approaching sales success, but with a webpage established and enough of a market sold over a few thousand years, they get an audience who keep on buying the CD from time to time and who spread the word about it to their kids and others by simple word of mouth.'

Jon nodded. 'But if you want to be the biggest, you have to work at it. I know what you are saying, Gabriel. One album really does set you up forever. There are only so many songs to go around anyway, and there are buyers who want it all and buy it all from time to time. We probably really just do it for kicks for now. Something to do. We'll retire one day. One day. But our generation of rock and rollers saw the birth of so much of the pop and rock music scene – so much of the legends came from our time. We had to earn it, in the end. We had to show the kind of guts our boasts were made of.'

'Forever and a day?' asked Gabriel.

'Always,' responded Jon.

They went on stage that night, and the fruit of their efforts saw a live CD and DVD put together, which, for Gabriel's efforts of having another go, went straight to number one. Living in a rock and roll dream indeed.

And time comes, and time goes. And the Realm of Eternity saw lives of young children grow up. And one particular child, Young Blaze, Gabriel's latest addition, took a large interest in his dad's touring efforts and took on the informal name 'Blaze Bon Jovi', just for the hell of it.

Blaze was studying at university in Zaphona, the capital city of Zaphora, not far from Zaphon Tower and one lunchtime, in the cafeteria, he bumped into an attractive young angel, one he had seen around the campus, but hadn't been introduced. He put out his hand and said 'I'm Blaze.'

Danielle, Ambriel and Meludiel's daughter, smiled back, but didn't take his hand. 'Danielle. To Blaze, Danielle was a real spunk, and he was instantly in love.

'How old are you?' asked Blaze.

'20. And you?'

'19,' responded Blaze. 'Hey, do you like guitar?'

Danielle looked at this young angel. He was trying to impress her. Nice, but that is not what she was looking for in a guy.

'Sort of, Blaze. But not now, ok. I have to go.' And, waving at him, she took her lunch tray, walked to the back of the cafeteria and sat down, not even looking at him.

But Blaze was successful over the next few months getting to know her, and tried very hard to impress her with his wicked guitar solos, yet all she would say was 'Wow. Amazing.' Very sarcastically

.

Talzudiel was the 43rd male Seraphim in birth rank in the Realm of Eternity. Recently, relatively speaking, he had finally wed his twin Winoniel, and they had had a son, name Jason. Deciding that Zaphona University would be the ideal place to educate him, as it was the premiere university in the Realm of Eternity, he sent Jason to study at Zaphona University upon graduating from high school. Wandering around the campus in the first few days of the new year, Jason ran into Blaze and the two of them became best friends very quickly. They shared similar tastes in music, both had premiere Seraphim parentage, and both were studying Geography at the University. And then Jason met Danielle, and instantly fell in love with her. Blaze was furious. He wanted to say 'Hands off my girl, J,' but Jason just smiled whenever Blaze dropped the hint that Danielle was with him and said, 'Sure thing, bro. Whatever.'

Yet, out of the two of them, it was Jason who was the first to successfully land a date with Danielle, and Blaze was nothing but jealous.. Moaning to his father Gabriel about his heart being broken in two, Gabriel suggested 'Write a song about it. Impress her. Blaze looked at his father, smiled to himself, and later on that night, back on campus,, picked up a guitar, and started writing a new song. 4 months later he released 'Blaze Bon Jovi – Hearts on fire for Love' on his myspace page which, very quickly, was picked up by a major label, and went to number one in the realm charts. Yet, despite this monumental effort and his heart pleading in every verse of the lyrics, Danielle ignored him. He had yet to really impress her.

.

Jesus has his headphones on, listening to his Sony Tape Walkman, listening to 'Hearts on fire for Love', on his lunch break at McDonalds. He was thinking over King David and considering inviting him around for another conversation. They hadn't completely hit it off so well in their last meeting, so perhaps another go at it, just to hopefully gain himself a bit better of a personal reputation with the King. Yes, that would be a good idea. He would arrange it soon, if David was available and hopefully, second time around, get a firmer representation of what he was really about across to David, and gain a better understanding of David for himself.

Talzudiel dropped in on Michael who was faithfully at work in one of Talzudiel's organisations to see how work was going and if he was happy with his responsibilities. 'You know, Mikey. You have a solid reputation with management. You're a quality worker, and you have demonstrated that to management. Despite your own reputation and fame, you have genuinely earned a promotion if you are interested. There is a middle management position available here at the moment. Are you interested?'

Michael nodded. It was the promotion he was looking for. 'Thanks Tal. Yes. Yes I am.'

'Good. Finish off what you are doing today, but next week see your manager. He will have a package for you to look at. And good luck and, again, thanks for the work you do for us. Your invaluable.'

Michael smiled, happy at his continued good reputation and, as Talzudiel left, he thought over the work he had been doing for a while now. It was ok, but he was capable of more. He had wanted to earn more, to really show to the world he would not simply get by on past glories, and hopefully he had done just that. Perhaps, in truth, that would be an eternal part of being the Archangel Michael. Perhaps he really always would have to 'Earn it'. But if that was what destiny and life had in store for him, then so be it. It rewarded him so richly in so many ways anyway that he could not complain. You took the good with the bad, and whoever you were, in the end, if you patiently and carefully earned your glory, nobody could take it from you. Nobody.

Jason and Talzudiel were at home, discussing life in general, and Jason spoke of his new girlfriend Danielle. 'Doesn't Blaze Bon Jovi' love her,' queried Talzudiel.

'Yeh, he's crazy about her. But she went for me first of all, and I like her dad. I think she is the one for me.'

Talzudiel nodded.. 'Watch that Blaze though, son. He could be no end of trouble in the end.'

'I will dad. I'll be careful.'

Winoniel was sitting on a rocking chair, listening to 'Over My Head' by Kings X on her CD Walkman, looking out from her verandah at the night. She was reflecting over finally being with Talzudiel, her twin, after so long never even liking him very much. He had found out she was currently single, had come around to chat to her, and she had welcomed him warmly. That had been 22 years ago. And lo and behold, here they were, still together, now with there very first child 'Jason', upon whom they both doted. She thought back, all those years ago, to the words of Saruviel that he had once spoken to her. 'Talzudiel is not for you, Winny. Not right away. He has a lot of issues – a lot of problems to work out. Don't trust him for a long time. Maybe even a million years, sweetie. Maybe even a million years.' She had not known why Saruviel had shared these words with her straight away, but she had been friendly to him after his return from his second exile for a while, and he had formed something of a friendship with her. She had felt him, at the time, perhaps jealous of Talzudiel, but promised to keep his words in her heart anyway. And then she had carefully watched Talzudiel for many years, and seen the wisdom of Saruviel for herself. But now, after so long, and in point of very fact, the passing of one million years, Talzudiel seemed to have left a shade of darkness behind him, something she had known in him for a while, and he seemed a better man. As if a fundamental act of repentance had taken place. Of all the crazy things that Saruviel was known for, she had not really suspected that he had seen what may have been called by some a 'Sin' issue in Talzudiel. But he had. And she had been careful because of it. But now, now she and her twin were together. And though she had known many lovers and husbands, suddenly the very fact it was her own twin, perhaps even in the Michael and Elenniel tradition, seemed to mean so much to her. Something so incredibly fundamental in fact. And they had a child, now. Young Jason. And she loved him. So much did she love him. So much.

Blaze had invited Danielle to Golden Lake for an outing. Danielle, though insisted upon bringing Jason, despite Blazes complaints, and the three of them had been given a special pass by Gabriel to enjoy the private Seraphim section. Blaze was on a board on the 'Still and Calm Waters' looking at Danielle. Jason was on the shore, building a sand castle, paying them no heed. He looked at her and suddenly wanted to touch her. He got off his board, swam over to her, and paddling in front of her, quite close, smiled at her. She smiled at him politely, but responded, 'Uhh, Blaze. You're a bit close, aren't you.'

'I know,' he responded.

He continued staring at her, looking into her eyes.

'Let me guess,' she said sarcastically. 'You love me. Your hearts on fire for me. Huh?'

'You said it sweetheart.'

She smiled to herself. She liked Blaze. She did. But he was not the one. 'See him,' she said, pointing to Jason.

Blaze looked at him and said 'What of it?'

''Well, I'll marry that boy one day. Kapiche?'

Blaze stared at her and, quietly, a little root of bitterness rose within him. A bitter root of rejection and humility. 'Sure, he said.' And under his breath there was the faintest 'Bitch' before he got on his board and swam off.

Later on he looked at the two of them together, building a sandcastle, happy in each others company, smiling and peaceful. He couldn't let it go. It was deep in him. An attraction to her, almost carnal. He would have her, one way or another. One way or another.

The theophany was lost in thought, sitting at home, thinking. A Bon Jovi song. Blaze of Glory. He was Cain, looking for an Abel. Mmmm.

The library was empty, well almost. Almost. Two kids were studying, well in love with each other now, one of them seriously thinking about proposing. And, then, a librarian who had decided that the kids should be alright, left for home early, decided she didn't need to lock up, and headed off for her microwave dinner. And then the Devil entered the building.

Blaze had purchased the gun from an old military collectables store, and purchased the bullets as well. Guns were rare in the Realm of Eternity – extremely rare – as most residents were of extremely high ethical standards and did not need to rely on such things. But Blaze had found the gun, loaded it, and when the librarian left, he decided he need not wait, but went on in.

He found them, seated near the back of the study section, laughing, chatting, delirious. He looked at Jason. His friend. His friend. He hated him, now. Despised him. The girl was his. He knew that instinctively, the girl was his. And he would have her, wether Jason liked it or not. He put the gun in his pocket, and walked up to the chatting couple.

Jason smiled. 'Yo, Blaze. How you going. What are you up to?' Both of them looked at him innocently. 'This,' he responded, took out the gun, pointed it at Jason and, seeing the horrified look on the couples face, didn't care. It was his bitch. One, two, three shots. One in the head, two in the chest, and Jason reeled over. Danielle screamed, but Blaze grabbed her. 'Don't worry, sweetie. You wouldn't have liked him anyway.' And then, looking over her, the carnality from the murder rushing to his head, he thought he may as well go through with it and, despite the scratches to his face from the shrieking maiden, he pulled down her jeans, ripped off her underwear and, his manhood feeling a force of nature not that common amongst the children of the angels, he slowly, with a demented heart, raped his lovechild.

When he was finished she was not fighting him any more. He got up and she was weeping. Weeping. He looked at her, and looked at Jason, whose blood was over the floor. As he watched she crawled over and checked Jason. She looked up at Blaze. 'He's Dead. He's dead.'

Blaze looked at them, the two of them, the love he had destroyed. He dropped the gun, and, staring at his crime, backed away, backed away, and then started running. He ran out the library, he ran out the university grounds, and looked at the city of Zaphona. What would he do now? Were would he run to? How could he hide from this? And then, guilt him. A sudden rush to his mind, a feeling, never really felt before, of just how evil he had become. And suddenly, knowing that he was supposed to be an angel, an esteemed angel of glory, son of the overseer of the Realm of Eternity, he felt a sense of loathing for himself. Loathing at having killed one of his best friends. He looked in his wallet, saw the credit card, and took it out. He walked – for 20 minutes he walked, and then hailed a cab.

'Were to?'

'The Airport.'

'Right on, son.'

Gabriel did not know what to say to Talzudiel. He did not know how to find the words, or how to apologize enough. He did not know what to think at all.

Talzudiel was cold towards him, but said he understood. Said Gabriel wasn't to blame. Said these things happen.

'And the kid?' asked Talzudiel.

'We don't know. He touched down at the portal, paid for a ticket to Televon, and left. But we have no trace of him after that. He is not using his credit card anymore, so could be hiding anywhere on Televon, if he is even still there.'

Talzudiel nodded. He though on justice – justice which was crying out for vengeance. But he let it be. It was Gabriel's kid. For Gabriel, for the length of time he had served on holiness, he would give his kid a break. This one time he would give his kid a break.

'Then don't worry about it, Gab. Let the kid go. Let him go. I don't think he will ever return, so there is no point in hunting him down. He will be a fugitive. He will be a Cain. So let him wander in Nod. Let him wander.'

Gabriel put his head in his hands, and nodded to himself. A wandering Cain forever.

Chapter Five

Jesus was again chatting with David. 'You are very strong in your faith, David. Certain of yourself.'

David looked at Jesus, not sure if this was another tactic, so responded carefully. 'Thanks, Yesh. I suppose you might be yourself. In your faith, I guess.'

Jesus looked at him, instantly understanding. 'And you have a problem with that? Shouldn't a man live by his faith? By his word? I am sure you have a catalogue of psalms you won't consider betraying.'

'No,' I guess not,' responded David, sipping on his latte.

They were at a Canbraphoran Café, enjoying themselves, out in the middle of a lake were the café was situated, with a ramp going to the shore. Swans and ducks were swimming all around and David, thinking upon an idea he felt might be worth, right at that moment, developing, started on an angle.

'Nice. Swans. They are nice, aren't they?'

Jesus nodded. 'Yes. I have always liked swans. Serene. Full of grace.' Suddenly a black swan jumped up on the board to the side of them, squawked madly at the two of them, seemingly looking for food, before David shooed it away. 'Yes, full of grace,' said David, the faintest hint of a grin on his face.

They sat there for a few moments before David continued. 'Duck's, though. They are a smaller creature than Swans. Aren't they Jesus.'

'Yes. Yes they are. I like Donald. A good sense of humour. And that Daffy. Daniel's favourite duck, apparently.'

David smiled. 'Mmm. Ducks. But between ducks and swans, which creature, in your opinion, would be the more glorious. The more graceful. The more divine.'

Jesus looked at the ducks, swimming happily, going about their business. He turned to David. 'Well, each have their strengths. In the end, I don't think one could live without the other, but I would probably favour the swan.'

'The BIGGER swan,' commented David.

'You could say that,' responded Jesus.

'Mmm. Nodded David.'

They continued sitting and after a while an attendant came forward, asked if they would like anything more, and David ordered another latte and two donuts. Jesus didn't ask for anything.

David continued. 'So the swan. The swan is the creature of glory. The LARGER swan.'

Jesus nodded to himself for a moment and said, 'Yes. I guess so.'

'You know,' started David, on a point. 'The Old Testament is a LARGER book than the New Testament. Isn't it?'

Jesus nodded. 'Why, Yes it is. Quite significantly.'

'Quite a bit more to study in there. Wouldn't you say?'

'Maybe. But understanding the New Testament is, well, more of a life challenge than the old. The old is quite simple.'

'Perhaps,' responded David.

He took another sip.

'Well, this is a good day. I am enjoying myself. Perhaps like that swan.'

Jesus smiled 'Yes David.'

'Oh,' said David, offhandedly. 'How are your numbers? I mean, your Christian numbers. All up. The whole universe.'

'Uh, not completely sure. But well over the quintillions. Probably not in the Septillions yet. Probably not.'

'Mmm. There are over a Decillion Jews in the universe, Yesh. There are many of us, now. A huge amount. Perhaps like the way the Swan is Larger than the duck.'

Jesus smiled at that point. David did, indeed, have a fundamental point.

He came out right out with it. 'Se we are the duck, are we David? And you are the glorious swan?'

'Did I say that?' queried David, with perfect innocence.

'No. No you didn't,' responded Jesus.

'Mmm,' smiled David.

They sat there, drinking there lattes, and Jesus looked out at the lake. Perhaps a response. A good one.

He came up with one, something basic, but it would do.

'Have you ever been to Australia, David? Out on New Terra?'

David nodded. 'A number of times.'

'Mmm,' nodded Jesus. He waved to the waitress, who came over. 'Can I have one donut, please.'

'Yes sir,' and she disappeared.

Jesus continued. 'Oh, did you happen to notice the currency they use there? The dollar coins?'

David thought upon it, and then nodded. 'Yeh. Yeh a kangaroo on the dollar, but I forget what was on the 2 dollar.'

'Mmmm,' responded Jesus. 'Did you notice there size? I mean, the difference in size between the two coins?'

David thought on that, and realized he in fact did so. 'Uh, yeh. The dollar is about 2 centimetres in diameter, while the two dollar is about 1 and a bit.'

The donut arrived, and Jesus thanked the waitress. He took a bite and stared at David.

'So the smaller coin is the 2 dollar, then.'

David nodded. 'Yes. Yes it is.'

'The SMALLER coin.'

David grinned, suddenly catching on. 'Uh, yeh it is.'

'Of course, two dollars is worth twice as much as a dollar, isn't it David? ISN'T it?'

David tossed his head from side to side, thinking it over, but had to smile and say, 'Why yes, Jesus of Nazareth. Two dollars is worth TWICE as much.'

'Good to hear,' responded the man from Nazareth.

David looked at Jesus. He looked at him and made a mental note. 'A clever boy. A clever boy.'

And the day passed, and glory had been attained by certain individuals, and on went life.

Ariel was staying with Bathsheba in Canbraphora, and King David had returned home, sharing an anecdote. He had gone to his personal collection in the basement of his Canbraphoran abode, were he stayed often, and retrieved an Aussie coin collection. He looked at them and nodded to himself, and Bathsheeba tried to console him. 'Don't worry, Davy. You'll get him back.'

'Oh well,' said the King of Israel. 'The kid is still a schmuck, but does have a brain.'

Ariel looked at David's coins. 'Oh, you collect Australian coins.'

David looked at her, and nodded. 'Yes. I have a huge collection on Televon, but also keep a lot of them here in my Canbraphoran home as well. They are down in the basement. David, I mean Ambriel, was born in Australia, and has a vast collection of them. I got the hobby from him.'

'Mmm.' Nodded Ariel. 'Do you have a favourite coin?'

'Mainly the two dollar coins. Old ones. Early dates. They are worth a fortune now.'

Ariel nodded, and decided to comment, having heard the anecdote. She decided to comment, and place some potential faith in her twin. 'Daniel collects Australian coins as well. He also has a vast collection.'

'Does he,' said David. 'Interesting. I will have to have a chat with him. Does he have a favourite coin, then?'

'Uh, yes. Well, he has absolutely trillions of 5 cent pieces. Too many to count. But they are not his favourite, though. There not his favourite.'

'Which one is?'

'The $200 coins. The rare ones. The collectors ones. He has chased down early models for many years, buying them from eBay and going to swap shops and coin stores all over the place. He doesn't have as many as the 5 cent pieces, but he has over a billion of them now, so he tells me. Apparently, so he claims, the largest known collection of them. The biggest in the universe.'

David looked at her, but said nothing. Nothing at all. Bathsheba finally spoke up. 'The biggest in the universe?'

'As far as he is aware of. Of all the known of collections, including the Rothchild's, his collection of 5 cent pieces and $200 coins are officially the largest known collections. He is quite famous in numismatist circles for having them.'

'Right,' said Bathsheba.

Ariel nodded, very very softly. She had said her piece. She had defended her man.

David looked at her, almost sharply, but then turned back to his coins. And then, putting his head in his hands, slowly, very slowly, he sobbed. Bathsheba tried to console him, Ariel felt somewhat guilty, and in the throneroom of Zaphon a burst of purple and scarlet flames danced around the room, almost in a shout of joy, before a steady blue resumed.

Andrew looked at the newspaper. 'The Bongiovi All Stars – One night only in Canberra 37 – Book Now'. 'Hey, Bianca. Do you want to go and see the Bongiovi All Stars?'

Bianca came into the room from the adjoining bedroom and nodded. 'Sure. That sounds awesome. But will you be able to get tickets?'

'I hope so. I'll ring now.' He picked up his mobile, was about to make a phone call, when a knock came to his unit. 'I'll just get that,' he yelled out to Bianca, who had gone back into her room.' He made his way to the door, opened it and, standing there, a face he had not seen in nearly 20 years – Jessica.

'Shit!' he said. 'Fuck! What are you doing here?'

Jessica looked at him. 'Well, I live here, don't I?'

'Uh.'

'You going to invite me in?'

'Uh.'

'Well?'

'Uh, yeh. Sure.'

He motioned to her and she came in, looked around at their flat which had not really changed in nearly two decades, and sat down on the couch. Andrew just stared at her. After a while his mind was yelling to him, come on. Deal with it. It'll be ok. So, instinct taking over, he came in, sat down on the other couch and looked at her. She said nothing.

'Who was that honey?' said Bianca, walking into the room. She noticed Jessica practically immediately and said 'Fuck. Jess.'

'Hello Bianca,' responded Jessica. 'I guess I really shouldn't be surprised finding you here, SHOULD I.' The question was completely rhetorical.

Andrew spoke. 'You. You left Jess. You never called. I didn't know were you went. I was worried shitless. I mean, we were together. What was I supposed to think?'

Jessica looked at Bianca, standing in her place. 'I don't know, Andrew. I wonder what I was supposed to think. You DID go and see her that night, didn't you? Didn't you?'

'That was a long time ago Jessica. And, yes. But fuck you, cause nothing happened. Nothing at all. We met up, danced, and that was all. And I came home.'

Jessica nodded coldly. 'But she is here now, isn't she.'

Bianca defended her man. 'You left, Jess. I mean, Andrew did nothing with me for about 6 months after you had gone. He was waiting for you to return. I came around about twice in that time, and nothing ever happened. He was perfectly faithful. But, well, you know. He's a guy. He has urges. And, well. Well I love him. And with you gone, and not saying anything, not even knowing if you were alive or dead, well…' she trailed off. 'Well you can hardly blame the guy.'

Jessica stared at Bianca. 'Can't I?'

'You overreacted,' said Bianca. 'As simple as that. I came to catch up with Andrew. And, yes, it is true I still wanted him again. I wanted to see how loyal he was to you and if there was a chance between us. But I am an honourable woman, Jess. I would have taken the hint.'

'Would you?' said Jess, with unveiled hostility in her voice.

Bianca didn't respond.

For a few moments the tension in the room was palpable, but nobody said anything. Eventually Andrew spoke. 'Uh, we have all your stuff, Jess. It is locked up in the cupboard. We haven't touched anything. I think Bianca wore one of your little black dresses once, but got really convicted and swore she wouldn't do it again. So we put all your stuff in the cupboard and locked it.'

'We washed all your clothes,' said Bianca, now showing some concern.

'Uh, thanks,' responded Jessica. She looked at Andrew. She looked at him and realized something. He had moved on. Whatever thoughts she had about returning now, after all this time. Whatever possible thoughts she may have been considering, well. Was there any point now. She stood to her feet, looked at both of them, and said 'You can keep all my stuff. There was nothing to personal. I don't want to go to the bother of going through it all. Throw it out if you don't want it.'

'Uh, sure,' responded Bianca.

Andrew looked at her, sensing Jessica's frustrations, but it was clear he wasn't going to say anything more. It was clear he wasn't going to say anything about love, about anything like 'Stay for a while'. About anything like that. It was clear as day.

Jessica looked at Andrew's hand. There was no ring. She dared it. 'Well, are you. Well. Well, are you married yet?'

Bianca smiled. 'Not yet. But we have talked about it for a while. It seems like a good idea to both of us, but we have decided to go slow for a while. No need to rush. Maybe in a few more years, perhaps. If everything goes well.'

Jess nodded. 'Mmm.' She looked at Andrew, he looked back at her, almost helplessly. What could he really say.

'Well. Ok. It was good to meet you again, Andrew. But I will go now.'

Andrew got up and showed her to the door and Bianca, deciding they might want some privacy, went back to the bedroom.

Jess stared at him. 'I have one thing to ask, Andrew. One question. And then I will leave you in peace. Did you ever really love me? Did you?'

Andrew looked at her, and sighed. 'Oh, Jess. Oh, Jess.'

She looked at him, knew enough from that response, and smiled at him. She may as well, then. She may as well. 'Well, here is my card. Ok. I left the city for a number of years, but moved back 6 months ago and have been working as a secretary for a modelling agency northside.'

'So you have been avoiding us?'

'Only to start with. Look, you can call me if you like. If you like. I know you and Bianca are together, and I wouldn't want to interfere with that. But if you still want to be friends, well there is my number.' Andrew looked down at the card and nodded. 'Thanks Jess. Thanks. And it was great to see you. Great, ok.'

She nodded. 'Well, ok. I gotta go.'

She was about to turn when, suddenly, he took hold of her, looked right into her eyes, and moved forward, kissing her on the lips. She didn't resist. 'Jess, I do love you, ok. I never stopped, ok. I never stopped.' She stared at him, and a faint smile crossed her lips.

'Ok. Well, bye.' She turned, walked off, and did not look back. Out in the car, sitting there, she was thinking. Thinking on his kiss, on his words, on what he said. He never stopped loving her. He never stopped. She turned the key, started the car and drove off. Whatever else, it was doubtful she would not see him again. She doubted that very much indeed.

Ariel had returned to Danielphon, was sitting at her couch, looking at the calendar. He was still gone. Still gone. He had emailed her upon arriving, and then about 2 years later saying he would still be a while. The last email was 5 years ago, and she had heard nothing. She had thought about going to visit him, but decided against it in the end. As far as she knew it they were still married, and she assumed he would be faithful. But men could marry more than one woman if they wanted. The law allowed that. Maybe he had married her. Maybe.

She didn't have very much to do these days. Ambriel had kept her company from time to time, and he was in the habit of seeing his mentor, King David, quite a lot. She had thus gotten used to Bathsheba's company, and visited them in there Canbraphoran abode quite regularly. They had become close friends, her and Bathsheeba, and with Daniel gone she needed the solace and the company.

She worked, casual, but she got about one day a fortnight and that was about it. But, really, she didn't need the money at all and mainly did the work to occupy herself. It was simple relief work for substitute teachers, and she had a contract stipulating one day a fortnight at most, which the company honoured. In the last few months she had seriously considered taking up a full time teaching position at some Zaphoran school or another, so long had Daniel's absence become. But, not yet. Something inside her said he could return at any moment, and she didn't want to have commitments she might suddenly want to get rid of. So she waited. She waited for her man, and lived a simple, basic life, knitting a lot, watching tv, playing the guitar to herself, and visiting David and Bathsheeba. Oh, there were a million things she could potentially do to occupy herself, but she had no real desire to. Instead she waited. Waited the return of her twin.

A knock came to the door. She put down her magazine, went to the side mirror and looked at herself. She was immaculate, as usual. She opened the door, ready to smile, and was pleasantly and happily surprised. There he was. Finally. Back. Her beloved.

'Hi sweetie,' he said, and gave her a peck on the cheek. He turned away and waved to some people on the sidewalk. 'Uh, we have guests for a while. Possibly quite a while.'

Ariel nodded softly. 'Sure, she said.' The guests came forward, one young man about 15 and a girl about 13 and then, suddenly recognizing her, Sharlamane. Daniel looked at her. 'This is Daniel, my boy, and Danielle, my girl. And you know Sharlamane.'

The kids smiled at Ariel and she smiled back. Sharlamane spoke. 'I am sure you will like my children. They are just like there father.'

'Really?' said Ariel. She looked at Daniel, and smiled inwardly. 'Just like there father, are they?'

Daniel looked a bit guilty, but said nothing. 'Oh, yeh. I probably should have let you know. We are hitched. Me and Sharlie. I mean, you knew that though, didn't you? I must have said something.'

'No. NO word,' responded Ariel.

'Oh,' said Daniel, again looking guilty. 'Well, now you know. She will be staying in one of the guest's room and, well. Well. You know.'

'Know what?' queried Ariel.

'Well, some nights I will be staying in the same room. If you know what I mean.'

'I think I do,' responded Ariel, looking at the children. 'I think I do.'

Later that evening, after they had retired for the evening, the kids sleeping, and Daniel in with Sharlamane, Ariel sat in front of the fire they had started, staring into the embers. Daniel. Daniel. Daniel. Did he ever really change? Just then a door opened and closed, and Daniel came into his twin, sitting next to her, putting his arm around her. He kissed her on the cheek and said. 'It is good to be home, Ariel. Great to be back. I have had the time of my life with Sharlie and the Kids, but it is great to see you again.'

Ariel nodded. Somewhat reluctantly, but she nodded.

'And how long will they be with us? How long?'

Daniel looked at her, but understood. 'Ok, for a while. Possibly for quite a while. But Sharlamane has already made it known she will want to get back home eventually, and she doesn't expect me to follow her. She knows, ok, that you are my twin. I don't think she is trying to change that, as if she really could. All I really need to know, sis, is that you are ok with this. I know I haven't put this on you very much previously – hardly ever in fact. But sometimes stuff like this happens in life. But I won't abuse the situation, ok. I will have plenty of time for you. And when she finally leaves, it will just be me and you again. The kids will return with her.'

Ariel thought that over. She thought on that being the reality. She wasn't really, in truth, jealous of Daniel's relationship with Sharlamane. It was as old as the hills, that romance. It would just be frustrating for a while. But she was firm in her love for him, now. Very firm. And it wouldn't last forever, so, the tiny bit of resentment that had been building up, she put aside, with the grace of a Seraphim angel, and smiled at him. And nestling up against him, she was just pleased to have him back. Just pleased to have him back home again.

Jesus sat with his twin, Jenna, watching a show on Orthodox Judaism. Principles of Kosher food preparation. Jenna, now, occasionally cooked for her husband, but was reasonably devoted in her Orthodox Jewish faith, and was learning to cook in the Kosher style, something that had usually been done for her previously. She had for a long time been something of a hard-nosed, almost feminist, Jewish business woman, dedicated to financial success and living a quality life. She hadn't married that many times, had absolutely no concern whatsoever for 'Jesus Christ and his Christian Church', which she still called a cult to him occasionally, but when he finally had gotten over his vow of poverty fixation, she had agreed to hang with him and when he had proposed, with a decent pay-packet now able to support her, which she knew she might need long term, because she would NOT take any of his church money, she had accepted and they were now happily wed. He was, in truth, a fairly spiritual guy, which had led him to go off on his Christ agenda. The church went way overboard in the things they assumed of Jesus of Nazareth, qualities they assumed he possessed which she knew were in fact only shallow or lacking. But, yes, in truth, he had been one of the more spiritual soldiers of God of his generation, and did have a firm handle on those sorts of aspects of the Jewish faith. He was pleasant, careful, treated her appropriately like a good Jewish man should treat his wife, and was duly respectful. All things considered, despite his sometimes erratic viewpoints, he was a reasonably good catch.

She didn't really care about his fame. Long ago she had surmised, if she herself needed such fame to compete with him, she could achieve it in the goodness of time. So what that people called him God – so what. A lot of that was only illusory devotion anyway as far as she was concerned, and SHE was faithful to God and his religion – Jesus wasn't as far as she was truly concerned. He was somewhat handsome. By no means ugly, but neither a playboy. But he did have reasonably good looks, and somehow the beard he wore seemed appropriate – traditional.

'I don't know why you bother with shows like this,' said Jesus. 'Really. You aren't serious, are you? Kosher? Kosher? You think God gives the slightest damn about Kosher.'

'Shut up,' she said, watching the television. 'And don't even start on your theological conceptions on this issue. Don't want to hear them. Jews are Kosher.'

He shook his head, and stared at the box.

God couldn't help himself. The spirit settled in the corner of the room, and listened attentively.

'You know,' started the defiant Jesus anyway. 'It's just bloody food. We all know what it is made of – dirt. Molecules, Atoms, etc. Unclean? That's a joke.'

Jenna said again, 'Don't want to hear your excuses, Jesus. Talk with a Rabbi if you are confused on that issue.'

'A Rabbi. Ha. That's a good one. Pharisees are a joke.'

God smiled to himself.

'A Pharisee is a well educated Jew actually interested in obeying, God,' responded Jenna. 'Not going off on vain pursuits of self-glory with an accumulation of so called divine wisdom, all of which is actually an excuse not to learn your place and keep the commands of God.'

'Yeh right,' said Jesus staring at the tv.

God continued listening.

'And, come to think of it, who exactly gave you this commission? To go off on your own agenda. I think, really, it went to your head. You were probably bipolar or something like that. Heard voices. That is what I think.'

Jesus just shook his head, staring at the box.

'You probably are still a schizo. Like that Daniel fellow. Two peas in a pod.'

'Don't mention Daniel. He is pure ego.'

'He's not the only one,' she said under her breath.

God smiled.

They continued watching the show and Jesus dared ask the question. 'So what is for dinner? Pork Chops. You know, my church loves Pork chops. They taste yummy, sweetheart.'

Jenna nodded. Typical Jesus comment. 'No. We are NOT having Pork Chops. Nor are we having Bacon, or Calamari which you like, or Dog or Cat or Horse or Camel. None of those things.'

He smiled at the Dog or Cat comment.

'We are having roast lamb, which will be properly prepared.'

'Fine,' he responded.

She thought about for a few moments, and put in 'And I am sure you like LAMB don't you. Jesus of Nazareth.'

He almost smiled. He almost smiled, but kept his nerve.

God, having enjoyed himself, disappeared, but had taken notes and would chat with a few angels one day on the marvellous theological beliefs of Jesus of Nazareth.

Chapter Six

'Biology, Daniel? Biology? You want to study biology?'

'Yep. Human and Angel biology. I have found my calling in life. A Doctor. Rob suggested it.'

'Robert Preston.'

'Yeh, Bobby.'

'The Lawyer. The controversial one. Goes on about rights and so on.'

'That's him.'

'How do you know him, then?'

'Oh. I guess I never mentioned it. We were best friends in our human sojourn. Very good friends – he was loyal to me, all the way through life. Completely loyal. A lot came and went, but Bobby kept the faith.'

'Oh,' responded Ariel. 'You should introduce me some day.'

'Yeh, sure.'

'But you are quite familiar with biology now, aren't you anyway?'

'Not the finer details. There is quite a lot to study, especially the human brain. It is a complex machine, really – a testimony to God's grand design.'

She nodded. That much sounded true.

'Anyway,' he continued. 'I have studied before. Biology, I mean. But I have never gone all the way to becoming a Doctor. But, well. You know.'

'What?'

'I have never felt a calling in life. A Specific calling. I mean, sure, I have my own goals. My own desires. But this, well…' he left off. 'Well this feels like it might be something I am supposed to do. Sort of like an eternal responsibility – taking care of people. Looking to their wellbeing. There bodily health.'

'Has Maimonides inspired you?'

'Him? Uh, no. We are poles apart in theology. But, yes, he was a doctor also. Still is one – very professional.'

'So biology it is then?' finished Ariel.'

'Yes. Yes, I guess so.'

'Good to hear,' said Sharlamane, coming into the room. 'I think that is a very good idea for you Daniel Daly. A very good idea.'

'Thanks Sharlamane.'

Callodyn was on earth. And, funnily enough, the first thing he had been requested to do by the Messianic family was 'Write more Chronicles, dude. People love that shit.'

And so, ensconced in Haven Noahide Fellowship in Canberra, the world generally accepting that he was probably the returned Callodyn from heaven, Callodyn sat in his office at 29 Merriman Crescent in Macarthur, typing up new adventures. His mind was focusing on a subject – one which Daniel had brought up with him. 'In the end, Cally, there are only so many words, so many original sentences, so many stories to tell. But I think the secret is this – dig your own universe to tell tales in, and just keep on writing. Population never ends and there are always new fans to the work. It is just soap opera in the end. Go over it, and over it, and over it again, but always offer them up a new and fresh variation in your current writings. And, really, take the time and effort to write it afresh each time. It creates a spirit upon the work and, if you bring something of the culture of the day into the writing, it feels culture current and serves a useful purpose that way. Now, never plagiarise your own work or somebody elses – at least not deliberately. Stay away from the universes of classic novels which you should know about by now. Leave famous characters alone, unless you are doing a not-for-profit fanfic. Be careful on that though – check to see if the author approves of fanfics of their work. A lot don't mind, but some do. And make sure you stick with your established characters – in that way it is your own original work and writing which you contribute to the universe on a regular basis. It is your own share of the pie. Inevitably you will end up writing exactly the same sort of novel you have written countless times before anyway. That really doesn't matter. Just make it a new project, give it an original numbering and date sequence, and release it. One thing, make sure you promote your early foundational original works. When it was all new, fresh and original. They are a key part of the market and selling point for you. Pray about them, promote them constantly, and never stop signing autographed copies of the same old text. Never stop promoting your first works. This is especially true for angels like you and me because we were born so bloody early in civilization. We are lucky, really. Now, on fanfics of your work, don't allow them to sell them for profit. You don't want the competition. Do, though, allow donations to their websites for their fanfics, and make sure they keep their published book format fanfics not for sale, but only for giveaway for free and only to their local regions – you know, the planet they are from or the particular disc they live on. You really don't need to worry that much about fanfic competitors in the end. As the original creator you get plenty of glory for your work, and really it needs to be shared to those who have a love for what you write so they can write the stuff in their own words and share in the love for what you are writing about. You own it – you created the universe – but other people who have read it and delighted in it have a moral right also to sort of take part in the glory you created. But only to a certain degree. You retain moral rights to all your universes. Yeh, in the end, when you have filled a cover of your novel with a page full of the current volume number of the saga, and the date as well, then it is about time to get over an official volume number and just release your new writing to the market without any specific volume number or date of publication. Just release it under New Releases in book stores and from your websites. It is meant just to be a current book for the public to read, probably like many of them that they have read countless times before. Just keeping it in print. But, again, make sure you write it afresh. Put in the effort to write it again, because the story will feel fresh to the era that way. That is an important point. I mean, sure, you could study out that idea and release a suitable work from your back catalogue, but the best idea is to simply write it afresh because it will be perfect that way. Of course, retirement is always an option if you must, and just go on promoting the old originals and not bother working. But continuing to work, well. Well this might sound stupid, bro. It might sound stupid, but it just gives you something useful to do with your time, and is a good source for a current income. May as well work, God said to me once. May as well work. And, well, that is mostly about it, bro. That is mostly about it.'

Callodyn had agreed pretty strongly with Daniel all those years ago and, sitting at his desk, realizing that the work of actual work – of writing – would give him a pastime and occupation anyway. May as well do what he liked doing on a permanent basis. May as well.

Ariel was curious on an issue. The theophany was visiting her, catching up with his Seraphim daughter, sitting, eating some stew she had made, seemingly as happy as he always was. Daniel was out at the moment, Sharlamane was in the other room with her kids, and Ariel was left alone with God.

'God. Does everyone have a soulmate? Even our offspring?'

'No. You don't know the statistics?'

'What statistics?'

'Male to Female ratio in birth rates?'

'Uh. Mm. Oh yes, slightly more women are born.'

God nodded. 'Yes. That is the plan.'

'Why?' asked Ariel, wanting to know.

'The firstborn Seraphim and Cherubim all have a twin. That was all arranged. Human's don't. Ketravim don't. And why? Usually, so men can have more than one wife if they can afford to keep her. Men are prone to stray, women to be faithful.'

'Don't I know it,' said Ariel to herself.

God took another mouthful of stew and continued. 'Well, realm law forbids a woman from having more than one husband at any particular time, while men can have more than one wife at a time if they so wish.'

'And that is how you want it?'

God looked at her, but continued eating his stew. He continued looking at her, finally speaking. 'I don't really reveal my own viewpoints terribly much, you know Ariel. Only certain things. Only certain things which are required to be known. I am usually happy thereafter for each to find their way.'

'But you are going to tell me?'

'Will you keep it to yourself?'

She nodded.

'Well, yes. That is generally how I want it. Some men are quite randy, for want of a better word. They seek to mate as many times as they can. It is in fact how they were made.'

'Why?'

'Just because. Call it the wisdom of God, but that is just how it is.'

She nodded and took a sip on her diet coke.

'I suppose if that is how you want it.'

God smiled at her, and continued eating his stew.

Callodyn looked at the world. 7 Billion souls. They had finally settled, after settling the galaxy and much of the universe, back on earth. There were now few out there – in the distant stars. Few humans. The alien races were gone, now. Dead. Galactic warfare had destroyed world after world, and the peoples of this universe had never found true peace. But mankind had survived – mankind had gone on. They had found out they were the first of God's creatures, and were the last as well. That, seemingly, was the way of things. That was the way of the divine.

Today on earth mankind was approaching the millionth year since creation, as the creationists reckoned it. Israel ruled the hearts of men, so it was claimed by many. Israel, the everlasting Kingdom on earth, still going strong since defeating the final horn of the fourth beast in the legendary World War II. The fourth beast's final expression, the Nazi nightmare, had lost that war, and then Israel as a kingdom had been reborn, and had never been defeated since. But they were not alone. Callodyn, who had been studying the last million years of earth history, had an atlas in front of him, looking at the nations of today. Australia, still the same nation, unchanged. Tasmania had thought once of independence, but stayed firm as Aussies in the end. The United Kingdom, still unchanged, as well as Ireland. New Zealand, Canada and the United States of America were still the same, and in fact the very same 50 states of the USA had prevailed. They had not gone anywhere. But nowhere else was the same. No other nation he recognized. He thought on his prayer, all those years ago. When he had gotten down on the ground in Macarthur were he had lived, his face in the dirt, humbled before God. And he had said 'Infinite Lord of Glory. Majestic Yahweh. Preserve my people. Preserve my nations. May they endure eternally before you. May they prevail. Lord of glory, I know full well the promises you have given your son Israel. I know this of eternal truth. Yet, I know also the promise to Edom that, in time, he would break his brother's yoke. And I know you honour your word and the faithful. Lord, while Edom has strayed, let that never happen to us. Let your true grace be upon my peoples, and let our nations survive. Let our sovereignty endure. For the nations beyond us, I can not object if the Kingdom of Israel rules them, for this is your promise to them. But grant us exemption – grant us grace – and let our dominions endure, for we love you truly Almighty God, and call upon your name with humble hearts.'

Callodyn had written down that prayer once, and found it on a website he had started. Still online. Still the same content, the same prayer. Amazing.

It was funny. The prophet had said, in the Neviim, those nations which failed to serve Israel, which failed to serve the Everlasting Kingdom, would end. And they all had. All other nations were now gone, and mankind had seen empire after endless empire form and fall away, simply by utter refusal to serve the chosen anointed of God. His people had been given grace, but he knew in his heart it was more than that. They had committed to God personally – from the uttermost parts of their heart – and they had endured. In the words of President Obama which he had recalled, the United States will prevail, it will endure.

He found a strong Jewish population in Canberra, now, were he lived, with 4 synagogues. He had spoken with Rabbis at the synagogues who had claimed they were careful with there numbers. 'The English are proud of their dominion, Callodyn. They are proud. We live here in harmony, though, and have very good relations with the English Commonwealth.' But the rest of the nations. Well, they come and go. They never choose to serve God. They never choose to humble themselves and seek out his ways. In fact, lawlessness is not that uncommon beyond Israel or English borders. They have chosen sin, we feel.'

'And destiny?' queried Callodyn. 'Will Israel one day claim more territory?'

'We do in fact plan on doing so. But we are cautious with the British monarchy. Very cautious. They speak of equality with Israel, in the ultimate sharing of spoils, and we can not say we rightly object to very much. They have only endured by God's grace, but have served the Covenant of Noah in true faith for very long now. The other nations spat out that belief after a while. They rejected God and chose sinful ways.'

'Yes. Haven is doing very well, now. As are the other 6 assemblies I began.'

'They prosper, child of Noah. Yet, we always acknowledged the truthfulness of the claim of children of Noah. They are partakers of the Everlasting Kingdom also. That much they have earned.'

Callodyn had nodded. That much, in the opinion also of Daniel, seemed to have now been proved the case.

'But what the future holds? Well who knows,' said the Rabbi. 'Who knows.'

Bantriel smiled at the question. 'The Eternal Kingdom of France? Well I should hope so. We are well aware of our shortcomings on earthly soil, but there we were never really given a chance by the prophets of Israel anyway. Serve or perish as a nation. So we let it go and chose a heavenly reward instead. And, lo and behold, the bible is an interesting and accepted spiritual book in the heavenlies, but not binding in the same sense. We find here strong Jewish popularity, and the enduring popularity of Prince Michael, a proud and true son of Israel. But we do know our English brothers are equally as proud of Metatron, a son of the British Empire, first in rank in the Realm of Eternity. Yet they all had to choose somewhere in the end, and such were there choices. I am French. Of France, and we have many promises from the Theophany God, for our long ancient service, for the enduring eternality of the Kingdom of France in the heavenlies. He has promised me in no uncertain words that France will endure in the Realm of Eternity forever, that the French language will never cease to be spoken, and that upon our own soil our sovereignty is ensured. We know this true also of the Kingdoms of Israel, as well as the British, our Russian compatriots, and so on. Callodyn, upon his recent return to the Realm of Eternity, has spoken much of the welfare of Earth, but what can we really say. We made our mundane choices in the end. But no bother. No bother. France endures eternally in the heavenlies, so such is life. Such is life.'

The reporter asked another question. 'The glory of France? Do you seek more of the future discs of eternity? Those promised to the Ketravim?'

'We know so well that the Cherubim discs, 99% or thereof, have been claimed by Sariel and Callodyn's great earlier machinations in the Realm of Eternity for the glories of the British dominion, but again, such is life. And while they have had the remarkable good fortune to claim the last 73,118 Cherubim officially on the register, ensuring the greatest Cherubim dominion without challenge, especially as they simply have the last disc sown up, why should we really complain too much when latter glory is promised and, ultimately, time marches on. The Cherubim have 1,400,000 promised discs of eternity. We all know this. Semyazaphon is the popular name for the first, and so on until the 1,400,000th disc. We have a tiny smattering of these discs, but no matter. They shall suffice in the end. But, it is in the glory of the Ketravim that France is competing. As we all know God has stated Ketravim numbers shall never cease, and all well and good. But there are available but 1,400,000,000 Ketravim choices for disc-ship and overseersmanship, and half and half to both male and female. These choices, so God has made quite clear, are based on merit – are based on the task to glory God has set the children of men. It is those children of men who have become blessed Ketravim angels who strive to the uttermost in the planetary bodies were the high majority of Ketravim are chosen from, were the future glory of France will be won. We know well truly that Rachel of the Cherubim will be Rachael of the Ketravim, and oversee the so-called unified discs to bridge between Cherubim and Ketravim world. But beyond that, the choices of glory will only be made known as time progresses, and God has yet to declare any such choices beyond Rachael. The theophany has stressed merit as the means whereby the Ketravim choices will be realized, and it is on such truths that we serve. Such truths that the Kingdom of France righteously serves.'

The reported nodded, and Sariel spoke up. 'We of the British have decided, also, to meet such a challenge. But we have also declared we seek little more than a fair ratio of the division amongst Ketravim choices. Of course, the real thing we look forward to is the Saruvim discs, were the discs simply remain the same length outwards, as it has been declared. Naturally, each time the area of each disc gets bigger, but nowhere near the size of the earlier doublings. This is were England has proposed to all nations a fair and equitable division. By the grace of God, he has already chosen the Kingdom of Andorra to be the last of the Saruvim discs of Eternity, for we all know too well what small and humble size they were given on earth. But we have much agreement with most nations, France here included, that we share the glory of the Saruvim as equitably as possible, and it indeed seems that we can come to about an equal size in land for the nations of the traditional Terraphoran and Zaphoran community.'

Radrukiel, Prince of Russia, spoke up. 'Sariel has spoken truly. And he has spoken well. I will point this out to everyone. Russia has claimed 20% of the Abraphim discs from long memory in the community, which are to be exactly 20% of the overall area of the Abraphim disc-ship as well. God has consented that, after the British Empire claimed the most land and built the largest Empire on Earth, that Russia's dominion at the height of its glory was second. And thus we follow on after the British glory in claiming Cherubim to claim the lion's share of Abraphim glory. God has consented to this fact, so we state this once more for the record.'

'Of course, Noah himself,' continued Sariel, 'has claimed the entire 1,400,000,000,000,000,000 discs for himself, for all the Noaphim Angel's overseersmanship, which are yet to be created, alike with the forthcoming Saruvim and Abraphim.'

Cimbrel spoke up. 'The Cimbrphim are to be all Japanese angels. God has assented to this, and we have claimed 77% of the 1,400,000,000,000,000,000 discs assigned for Cimbrphim rulership. Of course, as God has ruled previously, there shall no longer be any increase in total disc numbers for each new grouping of angels than the 1,400,000,000,000,000,000 discs promised for both the Noaphim and the Cimbrphim. From then on, all new series of discs shall carry such a number, and they shall all be of the same width, naturally increasing somewhat each time with the circumventing of the entire realm.'

Another reporter queried Michael, who had remained silent. 'And this is to go on perpetually? Forever?'

Michael nodded. 'Well, there is no intention of God to ever refrain from allowing us to reproduce. Sexual relations is a normal and healthy part of being alive, and so is progeny. Thus, as it is truly called, the Realm of Eternity is planned on being just that – eternal. Now, to clear up a point, later on history, when we are well beyond the segments of discs assigned to the glories from The Seraphim through to the Cherubim, the micro-nations become a reality with the Ketravim titled discs. New Kingdoms can at that point start making there claims for dominions, but for the earlier discs all the Kingdom choices are well and truly established.'

'Good to hear,' yelled someone in the crowd, and everyone laughed.

Finally, Callodyn himself spoke. 'The Kingdoms of Angel and Men have always had a purpose for God and if it has been proven useful, God will use it. I am assured by the theophany that God was faithful to Israel on earth, and such things were necessary to keep faith in the word of God. But in heaven all God's children shall find his grace and their own desired purposes, for God is not a taskmaster to deny the freedom and sovereignty so many of us truly desire.''

And Michael, under his breath, said 'Amen.'

Ariel was talking with Daniel. 'Danny. You were raised with the Rothchild's. But, you were never circumcised?'

'No. The family was Christian to start with. David never got circumcised either, and never had Michael done. He didn't really bother. Still hasn't done it yet.'

'Oh,' responded Ariel. 'And that didn't bother the Israelites?'

'Uh, David tells me that for him they all assumed it. He never actually disclosed that he wasn't. I never told anyone either, but I mainly associated with Callodyn later on anyway. Went back to my Daly family. I was just an observant Noahide. Didn't bother with Karaite Judaism anymore. Didn't see a point.'

'So the Messiah and Archangel of Israel were not ever circumcised. You don't find that a little bit ironic?'

'Uh, sweetie, they were never Israelites. They were indeed Rothchild's, but had left the faith of Israel for quite a while. They were officially Christians, and when they left that they could only be regarded by God as Noahides in being restored to God's Israelite family. The theophany cleared that up with me once.'

'Oh. I see.'

'Yes. But David was so righteous in his walk with God that Destiny had shaped him to be Messiah. Technically the Messiah didn't have to be an observant Israelite – he just had to be descended from Jesse through David. It was only descent which Isaiah 11 spoke of. I think God chose that role for him a long time ago, but he was never meant to be circumcised. That wasn't part of the deal.'

'But the newborn Israelites – they still circumcise now.'

'Not all of them. Certainly not all of them in the heavenlies. It doesn't seem to strictly apply.'

'So Noahides don't circumcise.'

'No real point, Ariel.'

'What role did you serve – In Israel with David?'

'I only visited Jerusalem once. Only ever once, in younger years, on holiday to visit David. I didn't like the place at all. Too many rabbis, too many dressed in black, too bloody old fashioned and just, quite frankly, too bloody many Jews for me.'

'That is not an anti-Semitic tone I hear, is it?'

'Oh God. Possibly. Hey, I am a proud Irishman if you really must know, Ariel. I love my English mother and adore the Empire, but I am a son of the Emerald Isle in the end. I'm a Daly, and proud of it.'

'But David says you are officially the Prince of Jerusalem in status.'

'Oh, yes. I have heard about that. That is here, though, in the Realm. Danielphon is in Zaphona which sort of equates with Jerusalem on earth. Apparently I am the most regular citizen of everyone, surprisingly. More than Ambriel or Michael or any of the others. Actually, you and me, from what I have been told, have lived here longer than anyone else.'

'Yes. And David says you are now Prince of Jerusalem because of it.'

Daniel looked at her. 'He said that to you, did he? I had heard some recent murmurings after the first Arc was completed that I personally had the record. I mean, I know I was on Televon from time to time for a few thousand years, but thinking it over there has been about 950,000 plus years spent here in Danielphon. I haven't really left, I guess.'

'And now you are the Prince.'

'Fancy that,' responded Daniel. 'But, if you want to know the honest truth, if I can achieve the glory I am after much later, I plan on moving to Danielphora and being overseer of Danielphora and, hopefully, the Arch-Regent of the entire Realm under God's authority. He is King, but I desire Arch-Regency with Valandriel as Prime-Minister, and the regular rotating Overseer of the entire realm forms the triplet.'

'And Michael?'

'Ah. He is overseer specifically of Zaphora – the central disc – in the end. Just this disc. I doubt very much, personally, from all that I have heard, that the overseers position over the entire realm will ever stop progressing on the list of angels of rank. Pretty sure that is established, now.'

'Oh,' said Ariel. 'I see.'

'But you will get your glory as well, Ariel. They will name a disc after you, and you will get your turn as overseer of the Realm and of your own disc.'

She looked at him. 'We will be apart?'

'Look. I have thought about that already. I guess you can delegate for most of the time and live with me in Danielphon if you want to, and some of the time I can spend with you on your disc. That doesn't matter that much, does it?'

'Oh, no. I suppose not.'

'Then it is settled.'

She nodded. It was settled.

'How long did you live on Earth, Danny?' Ariel asked her husband, the second time that day she had bothered him with questions on past history.

'The life of a tree, Ariel. The life of a tree.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'Isaiah 65 promised the elect the life of trees. I was there a bloody long time, ok. Nearly as long as Callodyn, who went on a bit longer. But he was younger, and I think all up I probably took him in year count.'

'And how long was that?'

'Mmmm. Well, there was a resurrection, and I was around before that had happened. But I lived on beyond the resurrection and never actually died, like Callodyn. I was taken to heaven instead, like Enoch had been. Like Elijah had been.'

'Oh,' she said. 'I didn't know that.'

'Yes. My body has been adjusted to eternity – that was done pretty quickly – but I never saw death. I had the promise of Isaiah 25 over my life. I had prayed for that and God had granted it to me. It was the tree of life I modelled myself on, from the choices of the trees which Isaiah 65 might perchance reference if it had to.'

'Smart move.'

'Thanks.'

'So, how long before you were taken?'

'It was over a thousand years. That is all you need to know. I don't want to talk about it, though. Very private memories. Very private.'

'Why?'

'Well…If you must know, well. Well there were a lot of women I knew. A lot of them. I ended up having quite a number of children, and I don't want to provoke you to jealousy, sweetheart. I married a large number of times, and had a large number outside of marriage as well. But those days are gone, now. Forgotten.'

'Yes, I knew you had seed out there. A lot of it.'

'I don't always talk about it. Sometimes I just shield this information to people – let them think something about my life which just wasn't true in the end. But I don't want to go over all the details with every Tom, Dick and Harry. Really, I'd rather not. Callodyn was the same. Exactly the same. Flaunted a sort of virginity with a lot of people. Claimed he had no children for a long time, which was utter rubbish. Absolute utter rubbish.'

'Really?' she exclaimed.

'But don't tell him I said that. He has a reputation he doesn't want sullied. But, like me, he was equally as promiscuous. He just didn't tell that many.

Ariel laughed. Callodyn and Daniel – two peas in a pod.

Chapter Seven

Ambriel had been chatting with Ariel all afternoon and the Theophany had returned for the night. He had some questions he wanted to ask him. 'God. Should I now circumcise?'

'Why would you want to do that? You don't intend following Judaism, do you? That was for earth. The Seraphim Torah is what I gave you. I don't expect anything more than that for your morality. Oh, the Realm Laws formed by Council are important for society as it grows – in fact fundamental – but in the spirit of freedom of Eden, it is the Seraphim Torah I require you to continue studying, my son.'

Ambriel nodded. 'And that is all? You don't want me to convert to Judaism?'

'There would be little point. It is a human religion for earthly realities. It has little to no place for angels. It is not appropriate for them. So, if you really must know, I would prefer if you didn't. It could create problems, especially with Daniel. He would not like you to. Quite against that.'

Ambriel nodded. He had surmised as much. 'Then I won't.'

'Good decision,' responded God. And for all eternity Ambriel never broached the subject with God again, and left Judaism in its own place in the world.

Metatron had followed God quite a distance upwards from home, right into the pinnacle of God's glory. Eventually they neared an object which had gradually become visible, and the two of them came to rest on rather a large looking machine. Metatron looked at it. 'What is it?'

The theophany smiled. 'A huge weight off my mind and workload. It is the Disc-Creator Version 1.'

'The Disc creator?'

'Yep,' responded God.

'What does it do?' queried the curious Metatron.

'Why, it makes discs, of course.'

'Realm Discs? For Infinity and Eternity and the others.'

'Precisely,' responded God. 'They have finally gotten around to what they want for the foundational discs, and I don't need to fiddle around any more with requests for specifics – I have the basic formulas all worked out now, and this machine spits them out automatically.'

'Were does the matter come from?' queried Metatron. 'Don't you still have to create it all?'

'I have.'

'Huh?'

'A lump of solid matter is used. It could really be any size, but I created a cube of about 1 centimetre cubed, just for the sake of it. It is solid black. It contains the structural material for an endless supply of discs. Eternally so if I want.'

'Can I look at it,' asked Metatron.

God opened a compartment on the machine and took out the cube. Metatron looked at it. 'Its solid black. Everything can come from that?'

'Indeed it can,' responded God. 'Now the machine is programmed to very soon spit out discs at a uniform rate. After a while it will leap frog beyond all attempts to settle the discs quickly, but I don't care anymore. Going slow was fun to start with, but I will allow the machine to take over now.'

'And the naming of the discs?'

'The council can do that now. And when they become too long I will provide them with a USB drive which will automatically create a new disc name for all the latter discs.'

'Mmm.' Nodded Metatron. 'Have you done a planet creator for the humans?'

'Why, yes. Finished that last week. Same basic design – just a little bit of different fiddling. Same stuff.'

'What about the new angels? Do you continue with that project?'

'I have an Angel Generator now. I have placed my spirit within the substance of the generator, endowed it with a large portion of my concern and love and care, but it is programmed to spit out the ratio of original angelic genomes I desire. It is all finished. The angels will simply be born in the new throne-rooms of each new keep as they are established. They will be using shorter names for their own communities, and the discs of length will have shorter names, but they will also all have original full-length names to signify their originality, though eventually they will be beyond the comprehension of everyone except me. But it was a requirement I put on myself.'

'I see,' said Metatron, looking at the machine. 'Then most of your work is done?'

'Now I have a good time. I have worked on my PC at home to now include a prayer receiving device which processes requests to meet me personally from everybody. I have assigned one official day every millennium to meet someone new.'

'Is that all?'

'Well, it is going to take forever, practically, anyway for people later on in history to meet me, such being the length of the cue, so I will not put too much on my plate. People can pray to meet me as many times as they want, and I will eventually make that known to everyone. But only one official new home visitor every thousand years. But as a Theophany I have no desire to replicate myself, so it is only one on one. That is the way I want it.'

'Right,' said Metatron, again looking at that machine. 'Mmm. Can you do that on my PC also? I get a neverending request to meet up from all sorts.'

'I will be creating a USB creating machine to create USB's for connection to PC's for my elder children to deal with the problem of requests to meet them. In fact, for all the really famous citizens of the realm, it will be made available. Lots of people will need the device after a while.'

'Sound's cool,' responded Metatron.

'They can adjust the timing rate of recipients at will, but it will only accept them in chronological order. That is my will on the subject.'

'I understand,' responded Metatron.

'Good,' said God.

They continued staring at the machine for some time more, before finally floating back down to home and getting back to there prior activities.

'Still and Calm Waters. Still and Calm Waters. Still and Calm Waters. Relax. Think of Nothing. Imagine – there you are – on Golden Lake. Floating on Still and Calm Waters. Relax. It is you and the Lake and God and nothing else. Nothing Else. Still and Calm Waters. Still and Calm Waters. Still and Calm Waters. Peace.'

The voice stopped speaking on the 'Relaxation CD' and Gabriel, lying on the floor of an upper quiet room of Zaphon, the floor covered in thick padded mats, was in peace. A peace he needed.

Blaze was still on his mind. His son – lost to him. The sin of Cain. Aquariel had recovered somewhat since the incident, but she was still somewhat depressed. Still feeling down and sorrowful about it all.

Murder was a rarity in the Realm of Eternity or humanity's civilizations. Very rare. There had been, out on New Terra, the Dragon Wars for a time, when a number of dark demons had terrorized many. But that time had passed, and lawlessness seemed, as it was supposed to be, a thing for earth and nothing more. But murder, while extremely rare, did occasionally happen. About one in a trillion or so souls, statistically, were killed by deliberate action in the Realm. Not many, relatively speaking, but too many as far as Gabriel was concerned. Especially considering his own son was guilty of such an act.

Other deaths occasionally resulted from accidents and very bad health choices, such as extreme use of certain recreational drugs, a lifetime of alcohol addiction, or a lifetime of cigarette abuse and so on, as well a the rarity of dying from extreme obesity, which did happen as well. But such things, again, were rare. Each cause of death about as rare as murder in the end as well.

Life had been structured like that in the Realm – people were supposed to be very hard to kill – very hard. It was generally accepted that the dead rested in Sheol – a place of the grave, were souls had a shadow of a life, and little more. But that was mostly speculation – God would not share.

Jason, presumably, was in such a resting place. Down in the shadows, down in the darkness. Resting. Recovering from his ordeal. Gabriel felt for Talzudiel's son, and had incessantly prayed that God would watch over him, wherever he was, whatever ordeal he was dealing with.

But in the end, no more could he do than that. No more. Words of comfort, well…. Well they seemed lacking. Nothing really could be said. But, perhaps. Perhaps in time, with healing, sanity could be restored. Sanity and something of the semblance of a normal life for Archangel Gabriel, Secondborn Seraphim of the Realm of Eternity and Overseer of God for this special Realm of Angels.

'Daniel.' It was Ariel again. The questions seemed to never end these days. 'Do you have anything to do with the Celestine Prophecy?'

Daniel smiled to himself. Time to confess. 'Uh, well. Yes. I guess you have seen a copy of the book in my library.'

'You have a number of Redfield's books there that I have noticed. Are you involved with his movement?'

'Mm. Well, yes. Actually. I am a life member of the Celestine Foundation, officially calling myself a Celestine – the group are called Celestines in plural form. But there are numerous groups now, many calling themselves such names as Celestines, Celestinians, Celestineals, Celestinites and Celestials. And various organisations, oh, such as the Celestine Foundation which I am part of, as well as Celestial Blessing, Celestine Warriors of Virtue, The Celestine Brigade, The Celestine Way and the Celestine Prophets, amongst numerous others. They are now well established groups, but with the New Agenda there has been an avalanche of new projects gotten underway, each focusing on a particular way of the Celestine or a particular Interpretive approach, or sometimes just different ways of building the temples and organising the services.'

'So it is standard religion is it? I have never bothered with the book.'

'It's monotheism. The Celestine Prophecy itself is technically just a novel presenting some of Redfield's ideas, and a lot of it is controversial with a lot of people, evolutionary ideas and so on. But it reads damn well and what attracts me to it, mainly, is the strong ethic it represents. I find it inspiring.'

'Inspiring?' she queried.

'Very. I read the work from time to time and visit the Foundation to hear an occasional sermon. You find them here and there, but it is a big Realm after all.'

She nodded, taking that in. 'Should I join?'

'Oh my God. Ariel a Celestine. Whatever will happen next? Look, sure sweety. But you should read the book first – see if it is for you. You might like it, but you might not.'

'I will,' she responded. And then, sitting there, looking at him, she persisted with this line of inquiry. 'Are there…' she trailed off and he looked at her.

'What, Ariel?'

'Are there any more religious organisations that you are part of? Any that you haven't told me about?'

'Oh Christ,' he said to himself. His religious affiliations of all things. 'Well, yes. Yes there are. Quite a hell of a lot of them now. I am a contributing member to way too many of them for me to bring to mind just now, but there are the older ones which I have quite strong affiliations with.'

'Which ones?'

'The Catholic Church. It was my first human religious experience. I have never left it. But I also joined Potters House Christian Church and the United Pentecostal Church, and was baptised in both of them for various reasons. I am still strongly affiliated with those churches. I try to visit them at lest once every thousand years or so. I have quite a large number of official church attendances in each of them now. Quite a large number. Well over 4,000 attendances for Potter's House.'

'Oh, that is the Pentecostal one you like.'

'That's them. I usually go off to Canbraphora now and visit various Canberra City Numbered Potters House services.'

She nodded. That was interesting, as he didn't always tell her the places he went off to.

'What else?'

'Mmm. I visit the Baptist church, the Uniting Church, the Presbyterian Church, Revival Fellowship, The Christadelphians, The Jehovah's Witnesses, The Anglican Church, The Assembly of God, Harvest Christian Fellowship, The Lutheran Church, The Mormon Church, The Church of Christ as well as various Bahai and Jewish assemblies from time to time as well. Oh, and my own Muslim Assembly which I formed – the ones which accept the Second Quran as a text of spiritual significance.'

'That is the one you wrote, isn't it?'

'Yes. It never really caught on in any major way with Muslims – they claimed it was mainly just my own work, so didn't really care. But there is a lot of interest from progressive Muslims these days, simply because it was the first official 'Second Quran'. It was an historical interest with a lot of them after a while, but mainly liberally minded Muslims. Traditional ones find it something of a humorous article, to put it bluntly, but not to take too seriously. But that is fine to me. It doesn't really bother me either way.'

'Was it inspired, dear brother? It seems to make that claim.'

'Whatever God had in the writing of it is beyond me – in truth I simply wrote what came to mind. So it may be inspired, but I can't really prove any such truth. It was, yes, mainly my conception. But I tell people who ask that question now anyway. No point in denying it.'

'Right,' she said. 'Well, are there any others? Religions?'

'Quite a few. I am an Eckist from way back. The Religion of the Light and Sound of God. I have something of an occasional affiliation with Scientology. And there are now quite a number of New Agenda religions, monotheist ones, with interesting spiritual philosophies which I have joined. Both to stay abreast with current religious knowledge, but also to continue to find Haven's of the soul were people have new spirit to offer us all. New homes of spirituality. A lot of them I really do like, and have really committed to quite strongly. I can't visit them all at once, but intend to place future seed in a lot of these organisations.'

'Our children?'

'And others. I want strong connections with a large array of spiritual bodies. That is how I think.'

'Are you a member of Messiah Ministries? Ambriel's organisation.'

'No,' responded Daniel.

'No? After all this time you still haven't joined.

'No,' he responded again. 'I won't join that one. Not interested.'

'Why not?'

'Now that would be telling, dear sister. That would be telling.'

'Interesting,' she said to herself, but said nothing more.

Ariel again. 'Daniel, who formed Haven Noahide Fellowship? And the others. Assembly of the Divine Creator, Universal Faith Assembly, Assembly of the Living God, Universal Truth Assembly, Assembly of the Most High and Haven Adamide Fellowship. Who formed those? The 7 Divine Fellowships, as they are called.'

Daniel turned to her. 'I thought everyone knew that. It was Callodyn, of course. A major preoccupation for him.'

'Really,' she said. 'I was speaking with God this morning, and he told me that it was in fact yourself who formed the 7 fellowships. That you were the driving force behind setting the names, the doctrine, and the early writings.'

Daniel looked guilty. She wasn't really supposed to know that. 'Yeh, sure. I got Callodyn off to a great start. But he was the one who took them to heart and ran with them and did the real work of getting them established through all his evangelistic efforts. I just let him run with it.'

'Right,' she said. 'But you officially started them, conceived of them, and developed the doctrine.'

'Mmm. Yes. I had some interest to start with, but it was not until Callodyn got a hold of the project that it really became a reality. It then started going ahead quite strongly. Good numbers, now, as well. Very good numbers.'

She came and sat next to him. 'So are they really your spiritual babies, then? You don't speak of it, but you love them, right.'

Daniel said nothing. He attended all 7 Divine Fellowships quite regularly, more than any other association, but kept that to himself. But Ariel had worked it out, so there was no point in trying to hide it.

'Look, yes. They are my babies. And I am proud of Callodyn's effort in developing them. He deserves a medal for his effort. But my own ministry, now. Daniel the Seraphim Ministries. That is my main project. I have a lot I could say about what I want with the ministry, but will let it happen gradually and naturally. But I do have sort of a main goal with it.'

'Which is?'

'A comprehensive analysis of all the major spiritual paradigms of importance – every significant and major spiritual issue, especially the fruit the New Agenda in time – and turning my findings into a cohesive and sensible religion which is meant to be both universal, to have great depth in its spiritual meaning and significance for people, and to resound thoroughly with all the great and accepted spiritual truths of life. It is me trying to get it pretty much exactly right, Ariel. It will be quite a life involvement for people in the end – it will give them spiritual food to focus on which is meant to be a spirituality of eternity in nature – able to stand not the test of time, but the test of eternity. So a broad, deep and significant spiritual experience in which a true and eternal home can be found by every member. Getting it perfectly right.'

'Sounds wonderful,' she said.

'Which is why I have taken my time. Letting it develop slowly and carefully. Treading down the spiritual avenues of many of the successful religions and getting it perfect.'

'I wish you luck.'

'Thank you dear sister, Ariel. Thank you.'

She turned on the stereo, put on the record, something she had begun collecting, and set it to the track 'Love Bites'. The album was 'Hysteria' by 'Def Leppard'. Perfect.

Andrew came back into the room, having gone to the toilet, and sat down on the couch, listening to Jessica's record playing, now recognizing the song. 'Def Leppard,' he said.

'Yes,' she nodded.

She sat down next to him, poured out some cold ice tea from a pitcher, handed him a glass and poured herself a glass, and drank – cautiously.

'So, how is Bianca?'

'She's good,' said the nervous Andrew. 'Very good.'

'And she knows you have come to visit me?'

'She knows,' he said.

'Good,' responded Jessica.

They sat there, listening to the song and, shortly, 'Pour some sugar on me' started playing, and she looked at him. 'I like this song. You know. Love it. Would love to have someone pour some sugar on me.'

Andrew smiled to himself. At least she was being obvious enough in her intentions. At least she wasn't pretending. He smiled to himself, though, and said nothing.

After a while of her staring at him, realizing he wasn't going to bite, she tried another approach. She got up, pulled close the curtains, and dimmed the lights. And, going to the record player, she put on 'All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You'. They sat there, in the darkness, the record playing, and Andrew continued drinking his ice tea, saying nothing. Slowly, carefully, she leaned against him and put her hand on his knee. He didn't do anything. The song was set to repeat, and when it started again, she moved her hand upwards a little. Further up his leg. Still, no resistance. And, finally, she moved it completely, resting on his crotch, and softly, massaged it a little. Softly. He became hard quite quickly. She turned to look right at him, and he turned to her. She gave him a soft look and said, 'Well?'

He said nothing, and she stopped massaging and took off her black woollen jumper. And then, in a Tee Shirt, she took that off and had nothing underneath, her beautiful breasts looking perky, her nipples standing to attention. He did nothing. So she massaged his crotch some more and took his right hand and placed it on her breast. He did not resist. And she said to him, 'Stroke me, Andrew. Give me some sugar.' But he just looked at her, and, seeming to have finally made up his mind, stood, walked off a little, and stared at her. She just looked at him helplessly.

'I. I have to go now, Jessica. I have to go.' He looked at her, in her glory, her feminine beautiful glory, and he realized what he could have right there and then if he wanted it. But he thought on the one he was currently with, he thought on Bianca, and realized he did not want to make the same mistake twice. He didn't want to do that.

He looked her over one last time, walked to the doorway of the flat, smiled at her and said. 'Look, we can catch up again sometime. But I've got to go. Ok. Well, Seeya.' And with one last look, he turned, opened the door, and disappeared into the night.

She sat there for a few moments, eventually put back on her Tee Shirt, her black jumper and, stopping the record, she put on the lights, went into the kitchen, sat at the table, and started eating one of the two meals she had prepared for that evening. 'Great,' she said with soft sarcasm finally under her breath. 'Great.'

Bianca listened carefully as he confessed every detail, hiding nothing, and she said nothing in the end. She looked at him and realized, in truth, he still loved Jessica. That he still loved her sincerely. So she brushed over the incident. Really, why even bother to complain. Why even bother. She smiled at him seated next to him on the couch and said, 'Well, good to hear. I guess she still loves you.'

'Is that all you have to say,' he said confused. She looked at him, nodded, and that was that.

Later that evening, watching the TV, Andrew looked at Bianca. She was someone to keep, this lady. Someone to keep. Perhaps forever. She had grace. She could face reality, and not complain. She could do that and still love her man. And, knowing in his heart he would always love her he thought on Jessica and said to himself, in torn emotion, 'Why me?'

It was a truth – the role of Messiah quite apparently carried a divine sanction, but in light of recent words Ambriel was question, something which he had rarely done, just how legitimate or, more importantly, just how necessary his own ministry really was. I mean, in the end, all things considered, why bother reinventing the wheel. What more did he, in truth, really offer?

There were many things a person could think about in life and occupy themselves with. Religion and religious virtue was certainly one of these things, and it was stressed as being important by a large number of religious leaders to enable life, in generally, to function more smoothly with a more ambient, calm, peaceful, respectful and orderly way of life. Flowing from God, religious virtue was some of the oil which allowed society to function peacefully and well, and such ideas had always been part of the drive behind David's Messiah Ministries. It was a truth – he had not really started a new Torah regime – mainly, as Jesus had once suggested, a large compilation of Psalms and Proverbs and then, as he had seen fit, a very big concentration on LOVE. Love was absolutely fundamental to Ambriel – absolutely fundamental. The spirit of love, which he was told often surrounded him, gave the heart and mind of a person, especially one struggling in life, such divine and blessed consolation that all things seemed bearable and all things seemed possible and worthwhile. Love was such a vital part of being alive.

That was truth from which Ambriel would never stray and, yes in truth, a fundamental part of Messiah Ministries.

But lately he had been questioning, despite perhaps thinking he should convict himself on the issue, but lately he had been wondering if he should simply let go of his ministerial work and, to put it bluntly, let people to whom he ministered find the divine truths for themselves – by their own efforts. Really, in the end, why did he need to? Wouldn't people find the heart of God in the end if they were supposed to or cared enough anyway?

What was he doing in loving people? Was he saving them, or just being a balm to their sorrows? And, if they didn't go on and learn love themselves, was there any real point? So many to whom he ministered had gone on to be very loving and decent people, his primary concern. But would they not have done this in the end themselves anyway? Would not such people, attracted to his ministry, not have eventually worked it out by their own effort eventually for themselves? He questioned this.

Daniel, his brother, he sensed within him a spirit of humility about the spirit of love which surrounded Ambriel. In truth, he knew Daniel was not jealous, but he also knew that Daniel did not really care that much anyway. That he was not particularly impressed with Ambriel's spirit, as if something better in the heart of Daniel was on offer.

That confused Ambriel – what could possibly be greater than Love?

But he left that idea alone, and simply kept faith in his older brother, accepting him for what he was.

Michael, though, accepted him implicitly and praised him often for his Ministerial work and the joy he brought to countless souls. And, because of such praises, and, in the end, finding that the work did in fact make him genuinely happy and was something useful to do in life, Ambriel felt he would ultimately continue with his work. But sometimes he wondered. Sometimes he wondered.

God floated on the still and calm waters of Golden Lake. Resting. At peace.

He was in the private Seraphim section, cut off from the rest of the lake which had an enormous waiting cue for its use. But there were privileges in being God himself.

God's mind absorbed things. The theophany of God was, in many ways, one with his eternal spirit, with the spirit of Yahweh, but the theophany also had unique characteristics – characteristics very similar to his angelic and human offspring. But that was deliberate.

God himself, in theophanic form, could technically have sexual relations if he wanted to. That had long been available. But he had been concerned about bringing more children to life in this manner for the sheer concern of possible jealousy such children might bring. But, in the end, he would do so. In the end he would find a suitable mate, either angelic or human, and have his own family. This, for a number of reasons. To show all his offspring that he could relate in family terms in the way they needed to know he could, and further, to set an example with the way he raised and taught his own children for the rest of his offspring to learn for their own families. Yes, there were a number of positives associated with the idea, and in time God would allow this course of action to eventuate.

But not for now. Not for now. Instead, he would remain single, unattached, happy enough to be himself and occupy his mind and actions with the things which he occupied his mind and actions with.

Life was good at the moment – under control – which it usually was for him. There were always voices of distress which his heart and spirit saw too, with whom he would surround with quiet and gentle consolation, encouraging to have strength and hope to persevere. He would not, though, always surround so obviously – in fact, not to be noticed at all was often his usual intention. Sometimes, though, for deeply spiritual people, he would be there, and they would notice his presence – his calming touch – and such would be the reward for devotions. But, in general, it was time and patience among people which brought them alive to the Spirit of the Divine. Time and patience.

He floated there, on the still and calm waters of Golden Lake, a tranquil and gentle spirit surrounding him and, the wind blowing in the trees, the golden leaves ready to fall, everything was right in the world – everything, for the moment, was at peace. Everything.

PART TWO

'In the Hearts of Men'

Chapter Eight

'Daniel. How careful are you? I mean, well, sexually.'

'Oh God. You have never had a problem, have you? The Doctor has never raised anything?'

'No. I check regularly.'

'Good to hear. Well, ok. There was this one time, I mean, technically, technically, that might have been considered adultery to some. This one time with Meludiel, when she was with Ambriel and sort of married, that she needed a bit. That was the only one time. But even then I checked myself that afternoon with a basic blood tester. Yes, when I was young on earth I fornicated with prostitutes nearly about 40 times. But that was the end of it. I had myself tested, found I had no problems, and totally gave that away. Even then it had been the law to have safe sex with a condom, and every occasion I used the condom. And I have never fornicated since that day without having the blood test right away with the woman, both of us being tested for everything beforehand. And there were never any occasions of adultery – at least none that I am aware of. Every time I asked – every time I made absolutely sure of that – that she was single. Besides, for over the last 900,000 years I have only had sexual relations in marriage. I only fornicated early on, and then gave that away also. I decided, even though I was testing for STIs every time, there was no point in even risking that. So now I am completely faithful.'

'And there have been no other types of sexual promiscuity? If you know what I mean.'

He gave her a funny look and then smiled. 'Oh, for heaven's sake. The number of times I read Leviticus 18 and Leviticus 20 was beyond count in the end. No, Ariel, I have never been a buggerer, a bestiality boy, incestuous, slept with both a woman and her sister, the menstrual thing, or anything at all like that. And I have never, ever, been drunk, and never, ever, done drugs – the illegal ones. In fact, I don't think I have ever been arrested from memory, either.'

'Mmm,' she nodded. 'Very good. I am glad to hear that.'

'Oh. Callodyn. He has been drunk once. Once at a Christmas party, but he has stayed well clear of all those sorts of problems as well. Very well clear.'

'So you think those problems will never eventuate?'

'Never,' responded Daniel, firmly.

'Never?' she queried again.

'Never!' he finished. And, somehow, for the remainder of eternity, such problems in fact never seemed to arise for Daniel the Seraphim.

'Well, what about your other sins, oh Daniel the Holy One? Blasphemy?'

'I have never hated God, really. Never. I don't think I have ever really blasphemed him in my heart – in my deep heart. I have never forsaken him since knowing he existed. Early on, even after Yah had spoken to me, I still looked into deistic concepts occasionally – just trying to make sure that Yah was the true God – but I always acknowledged that Yah existed as well since knowing him – I never denied his existence. And I am pretty sure I have always liked God. Liked his style, his nature, his holiness. I have always admired him and thought well of him. Yes, I have insulted him from time to time over certain issues I have been aggravated on, but I really only do this in my personal space in my personal time. Not around people. I would hardly ever do that. I have done that, but it is extremely rare. But I have never been in trouble with anyone because I have always loved God and he has cleared me of any problems. And, gradually, that problem has been receding anyway. I am coming to understand his eternal goodness and holiness, and realize that I should just keep my mouth shut and grin and bear it – understanding comes over time and I should not be to hasty to judge.'

Ariel smiled at him. That was acceptable to her. 'Well. Mmm. Theft?''

'Shit,' he said, under his breath. 'When I was human I stole from my mother's purse and dad's money quite a bit until I was about 18 to 20. I also ran with a group of kids and I stole things like fantasy books and science fiction books, and other shoplifting items. This lasted until I was about 20, I think. There was a lot pinched from mum and dad, which I spent on lollies and ice creams and chocolates and arcade money, and so on. In fact, I started doing that way back in Berridale as soon as I knew what money could buy. I was a little devil.'

'But you gave it away?'

'A little later on, when living with mum, I borrowed money from her purse from time to time, sometimes leaving notes saying what I had borrowed, and sometimes not. I would usually pay her back, and she knew about it. I tried to justify this to myself by the fact I paid her a boarding allowance each fortnight regularly, and never went over how much I had given her. Never anywhere near, all up. But I cut that out after a while as well. I was still convicted, even though she knew I was borrowing money. It was usually in the early mornings, when I wanted to go off and use the internet at the shopping mall. Very early. She was asleep a lot, and I wasn't bothered to wake her. There were a few occasions, at night, when I borrowed money without asking just before pay day and went off and visited those prostitutes I told you about. I didn't ask, but when my pension came in the following morning I would replace the money. It was sort of unethical what I was doing, and I cut it out after a while. I finally got over it.'

She nodded. Interesting. 'Violence. Have you ever been violent?'

'I was really quite a gentle kid for most of the time. Not many problems. Very nerdy. I had about three arranged fights in school. The first time I didn't do anything but resist the guy, and the second time it was, as I said, arranged, and I got a black eye. The third time was with a guy who couldn't fight very well, and I hit him a bit, but every time there was nothing at all like beating up on a guy, and it was just a few punches. I was really convicted after the third time and repented hard that afternoon. This was while I was a kid. Oh, there were some fights with my older brother, but they were on domestic issues, and time healed those problems. When I was unwell I pushed my mother once because she was constantly hassling me to my face about my un-wellness, and another time, I really think it was the spirit of God in me, I clobbered her on her ears because I was really pissed off with her Catholic idolatry as I saw it. I mean, God had made it clear to me through personal revelation that idolatry was a death penalty, so I justify that time I clobbered her ears because it was a big argument. But, in anger, there has never been anything like that.'

'And that is all?'

'I pushed my sis, once, but that was just a shoving thing. I didn't intend for her to fall over, which she did. It was mainly an accident. She was being very bossy and insisting on her way and in my face like my mother had been a lot of the time as well. I tend not to argue with people but I do get annoyed with people who harass me all the time, which my mother did constantly. She was always insulting me and complaining and was not a great lady to get along with. She fought with everyone in the family from time to time anyway. Really, I ended up thinking she was quite hypocritical.'

'Do you see her much?'

'Not much anymore. I couldn't be bothered. I don't want the aggravation, sweetheart. I don't like her ways, and she persists in shouting and being aggressive. She is not very holy to me.'

'Oh,' said Ariel, and refrained from asking him questions after that.

'Anyway,' said Daniel. 'Those things are ancient history. I have moved on. Gotten over it. There is a lot of water under the bridge since my sins of youth.'

'So you are a different man, now?'

'I take holiness very seriously in the end, Ariel. Very seriously. When I was young I went through a lot of growing pains and a lot of frustrations. But I learned to cope with all those things and to do it the righteous and proper way. It took time, but I dealt with all the negative behaviour. These days, apparently, I have a pretty good witness with people. From time to time I hear that I set a good example.'

Ariel came over to her beloved, kissed him on the cheek, and nodded. 'I just wanted to hear about those things, Daniel. To clear up some issues that I had been emailed on by some people.'

'By family members.'

She nodded. 'They don't quite see things the way you do, but say they understand.'

'It is why I left them, in the end, Ariel. I don't argue with you at all, or anyone we know. I think you know that. But when I am around my old family the arguments just seem to pop up. And I hate it. So perhaps you can see the way it really is.'

She kissed him again, and he seemed relieved. The recent tension in Danielphon seemed, now, diminished. Skeletons had been aired, and peace had been restored.

Ambriel sat with Meludiel. She looked at him and, after conversing with Ariel, decided it was time. 'Any skeleton's in your closet, David Rothchild. Any skeletons?'

He turned to her, and smiled to himself. 'Why do you ask?'

'Daniel aired his with Ariel. Nothing to serious. Ancient sins, apparently. Sins of youth. But he had never been arrested, a very important thing with Ariel.'

David smiled. Oh Daniel San. 'Uh. I am not quite that innocent, Mel. Not quite that. There have been a few things, over the years. The occasional impropriety. The occasional illegal activity. But very rare, and over a million years they don't add up to much. Me and Michael are about the same level on this.'

'No arrests?'

'4 times. Just 4 times. I have been drunk about 80 times in the million years, but nothing more.'

She nodded. 'Daniel has never been drunk. Any illicit drug use?'

'I dealt in drugs in the Realm of Eternity for about a decade once, at certain parties I attended. It was the in thing with the crowd I was hanging with at the time. I was arrested 4 times all up. I did drugs a fair bit in those years, but eventually went sober. But God never raised the issue with me. He never complained.'

'Sexuality?'

'Oooh. Yes. There have been a dozen or so acts of adultery, with women who have confessed there love for me.'

'I didn't know that,' she said smiling.

'Mmm. But that is not too many is it?' he asked innocently. 'I mean, in a million years that is a pretty good record, isn't it?'

Meludiel thought about that. She thought about it very, very seriously, and a little spirit in her heart said to her. 'He is one of the holiest people in the Realm of Eternity. Just like Daniel. He is excellent. Don't worry about it.'

'Yes,' she said, throwing her arms around him. 'That is an excellent record.

Elenniel was talking with Michael. 'So how holy are you, dear twin?' she said, with somewhat uncommon sarcasm.

Michael smiled to himself. What a question. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

'Daniel and Ambriel. They have been bragging. How about you?'

'Go ahead,' said the somewhat perplexed Archangel Michael.'

'Ok,' said Elenniel. 'Adultery. How many times?'

'Oh, about a thousand. About that.'

'Really,' she said, somewhat surprised. 'A Thousand? I had suspected something at certain times, but a thousand.'

'Hey, that is only once every thousand years, Elenniel. That is my allotment.'

'Your allotment?' she queried.

'I'm only human,' he responded with a smile on his face.

She nodded to herself, knowingly. 'Right. Arrests? How many?'

'About 50,' he responded. 'Usually drunk and disorderly over the years. Hanging around King David at one of his parties too much.'

She grinned at that, and continued.

'Drunkeness?'

'A few thousand, I suppose. Not too much each millennia. Hey, I have an example to set.'

She nodded. Again, so she was starting to think, Michael was realistic. It didn't matter, in the end, if you did these things a little bit. As long as the average amount was rare. Nobody complained about him, from her personal observations.'

'Right,' she said. 'Have you ever stolen anything?'

'I pinch lollies from supermarkets once a century as a joke. Daniel said he did it as a youth a little bit, so I thought, may as well.'

She smiled. Technically illegal, but she wouldn't hassle him.

'Oh, and as a kid on earth there were certain things. Certain events, but that is ancient history, right?'

'That's ok,' she responded. 'Well, anything you want to confess?'

'Only that I love you Elenniel,' and he came and sat next to her, kissed her on the cheek, and all was suddenly well in the world.

Saruviel looked at Krystabel. 'What the hell kind of question is that?'

'Well, Ariel was talking to Meludiel, who was talking to Elenniel, and they got the dirt on their twins. Quite interesting, some of it.'

'Oh.' Said Saruviel. 'You must illuminate me some time.'

'And you, brother?'

Saruviel smiled. 'Well the Lord of Glory calls me the Devil for a reason, sweetheart.'

And Krystabel dared not ask him anything more.

Gabriel just shook his head, smiled at Aquariel, and said 'Hey, sweetheart. I'm a Bongiovi for a reason. And Aquariel didn't question him after that.

Ambriel was jealous. Pissed off at Daniel's recent victory over him. Time for a contest. Time for a contest.

He came around to Danielphon, sitting with Ariel and Daniel, and said to them. 'Daniel. I have a wager for you. A real wager. 7 months. In 7 months Ariel has to make a decision. Between you and me. Which one of us cares the most. Which one of us shows true and genuine concern.'

'And the loser', smiled Daniel.

'Dumped in a pile of shit by the Seraphim,' responded Ambriel.

'Fine,' said Daniel.

Ariel said 'That is fine. I will be fair.'

And Ambriel went of, a happy angel.

Here they were, the three of them – friends, it seemed. Yes. Friends. Andrew had been nervous when Jessica had dropped around to the flat that morning, innocently, seemingly, inviting them to the weekend fair the city ran. Yes, innocently, Andrew thought to himself sarcastically. She certainly had an ulterior motive, which he suspected Bianca knew all to well. But what could they say? How could they refuse.

'Those dodgems look fun. Why don't we try them?' suggested Jessica. Bianca looked on disapprovingly. 'Too rough for me. No thanks,' she responded.

Jessica smiled at her and, slowly, turned to Andrew. She smiled at him, curling her hair with her fingers. 'How about you? Are you game?'

Andrew looked at his girlfriend, who shrugged, and walked over to a bench to sit down, staring at the two of them.

'Come on Andy, it'll be heaps of fun.' And with such words, and little protestation, she dragged her man to the ticket man, bought two tickets, and climbed on the next round.

As Jessica successfully dodged the traffic, including some reckless looking fellows, possibly quite young, who seemed to delight in crashing right into each other despite the ticketman's frustrations, she somehow managed to make sure his hands were always on the wheel, covering hers, being her man. And she would turn to him, smile at him, and make snappy comments about her driving. She was obviously having a good time. She was.

Later on, they were eating fairy floss, watching the swans swim around on the fair's central pond, when Jessica suggested they stay for the evening fireworks. Bianca didn't seem to object, but had not really seemed to care anyway. She had been giving Andrew dirty looks all day, as if somehow the situation was all his fault, and Andrew knew, somehow, it was. But Jessica continued with her agenda, with a façade of obliviousness to all objections, real or imaginary.

And so, sitting next to him, Bianca on the grandstand row behind them, they watched the fireworks and Jessica brought up moments of their past when similar things had happened. She was definitely, definitely, trying to hook him. Of that he had no doubts.

That night, after Jessica had left the flat after an evening cocktail, kissing Andrew on the cheek, Bianca finally sat down next to him, put her arm around him, kissed him and said 'Thank God that is over.'

Andrew was lost for words, but found some anyway. 'You know, Bianca. You know, I really do love you. These years together, well…. Well they have been everything to me.'

Bianca pulled away from him, a concerned look on her face. 'Yes. And what is that supposed to mean, exactly.'

He threw his hands in the air. 'You know. You know the situation.'

'Jessica, you mean,' she responded.

He looked at her, frustrated. 'She won't go away. I don't think I can expect her to, either.'

'But the question is, do you want her to?'

He said nothing.

'Well,' she said. 'Do you want her to? Do you?'

The question hovered in the air, and as he turned away, picked up the remote, turning on the TV, he knew he wouldn't answer her. After all, what could he really say. What could he.

Daniel was out the back of Danielphon, his personal abode named after him in the heart of Zaphora, the central disc of the Realm of Eternity, pottering around his work-shed, not doing much in particular. Daniel, in his many years of long life, had gradually accumulated various technical skills associated with the workshop, but he was certainly no Surafel or Kelkuriel in comparison to knowledge and experience in the trades area. Yet he did like to make certain wooden items occasionally, such as wooden pen boxes and wooden toolboxes, which he worked carefully upon to ensure they came out each time as an item of perfection. And these items, alongside various other items, he would sell in the shopfront just down at the local mall which he operated, his occasional daily work, were he sold various items he personally manufactured himself. He had a number of 'Ties' which were his original creations, he sold a number of his older bestselling books, various items of jewellery of sorts, and other trinkets of sorts which he was personally adept at making. This, in many ways, was his personal trade – his personal business. He did not really know what the future held – perhaps one day he would be living in a different place again, away from the realm, living another life. Perhaps he would have different responsibilities and different duties – who could really say what destiny held for him. But whatever may be, he had decided that in the normal type of circumstances he would produce his own items for economic trade and maintain a shopfront were he would sell such items. Yet all of them made by hand by himself.

Certainly, he had enormous savings. You could expect that in the time of life he had been alive for. But he had trained himself in the making of various objects which could be sold for retail for eternity was a long time and a man without a trade, well, well he wouldn't want to be one.

He sat there, that afternoon, tinkering away, working slowly on another pen box which would be added to his ample supply, thinking on love and life. Would he win Ambriel's challenge? Would he? He hoped so, but Ariel was always difficult to predict – so independent of his own influence upon her at times while, at times, so seemingly also dependent. Such a difficult woman to fathom.

It was a quiet day, nothing much happening, so he ate his cold pizza, which he always had on weekends, drank his cans of coke, and drifted along happily enough in the world of Daniel the Seraphim.

Andrew stood on the top of the tower, looking out over Canberra 37. There were several thousand 'Canberra's' throughout Canbraphora, but that was not surprising. Canbraphora was an enormous place after all. There had been nothing specific about Canberra 37 which had attracted himself and Jessica originally to the place – it could have been Canberra 112 or Canberra 999 for that matter. It just ended up being Canberra 37. It was a moderate sized city – a few billion residents – nothing spectacularly original in that sense but, in the time Andrew had been here, it had become home.

There were now clubs he was part of. Archery had a fascination for him, and he shot arrows every few weeks at a club not far from his flat. He also played bridge – sometimes he felt particularly poorly – but he had a realm-wide ranking in the end, as all registered players did. Bottom 1%, naturally, but he was a young angel still relatively speaking, and some champions had been playing the game forever it seemed.

There were other activities he got up to in his free time from his work responsibilities. He was 'Known' as the son of the Angel Daniel by many people, a significant thing in a world with the population the Realm of Eternity had, but he was an angel in Daniel's list of offspring well down the ranking, so it was not that big a deal to a lot of people. Significant, but nothing to lose sleep about. And, so Andrew believed, that was generally the way he liked it.

In most respects Andrew had a full life. He had a good girlfriend, Bianca, someone who he was strongly thinking of marrying, good work, a good place to live, and enough suitable activities to keep him well enough amused. There was just one thing in particular which kept him up at nights of late – his former girlfriend Jessica. What to do about Jessica. What to do about Jess.

Jessica drove along in her red Ferrari, checking the mirror as a car behind her almost snuck right up her rear end before she had quickly pulled away. It was gone now, but you could never be too careful. Funny thing – life was fragile in one sense. You could, theoretically, die in a car accident if your brain was damaged seriously enough. But that never happened, usually. Somehow God managed to preserve everyone on the road from such injuries. In fact, so she had been told, death was an extremely rare thing in the Realm of Eternity. It happened – rarely though. Were they went when they died? Sheol. The world of the dead. Apparently, according to some sources, ideas of resurrection eventually would come around. In fact, supposedly, the righteous were guaranteed eternal life, and God knew all the righteous by name. In truth Jessica assumed she was one of them. That she was righteous enough to be granted eternal life which, without that, was there any real point anyway? She studied numerous of the religions o the Realm from time to time, but mostly centred on the Seraphim Torah as her basic text of study. It was not overly long, easy to read for herself, and gave her enough ideas that she personally related to. It was all she really needed.

But, perhaps, not all she really needed. There was something else – something in a physical sense, which she also craved. Andrew. Her former boyfriend Andrew. She couldn't, now, get him out of her head. She couldn't, now, live without him.

Oh, what would she do. What would she do. Her former boyfriend, no matter what she tried of late, stayed faithful. And all because she misunderstood his original intentions towards Bianca. All because she judged him too harshly. But, no, she wouldn't give up. She wouldn't do that. Somehow, someway, she would get her man. Someway love would find a way. Someway.

Ambriel came around – yet again – and with chocolates. Lovely, expensive chocolates. Very expensive. Ariel bit into one, her whole mouth filled with flavour, and she nodded to Ambriel. 'Very yummy, Amby Wamby.'

'I'm glad you liked them.'

Just then Daniel walked in, looked at Ambriel and Ariel and the chocolates, smiled to himself, and walked back out.

'Don't worry. He's just jealous,' said Ariel. Ambriel hoped so.

'Blaze. Blaze Dagger. That's my name.'

'So were do you come from, friend?'

Blaze Bongiovi looked at his prospective employer – a human, on a far flung world of the American West, way out in the spiritual heavenlies planets of mankind.

'A place far away. A place I'd rather forget.'

The man looked at the wings. 'Angel, huh?'

'You got it in one,' responded Blaze.

'Well, we aint got anything against angels. They're perfectly welcome our way. Sure, the farmstead will take you on. We could always use another worker, especially these days when the harvests seem to be getting better all the time. Consider yourself hired.'

The man put forth his hand and Blaze shook it. He was home, now, he guessed. Home, on a far away planet, in a far away world. But, of that fateful decision, well he had no choice now. No choice at all.

Metatron examined the move his eternal theophanic father had made in their game of chess. It was a good one, now, in hindsight. He had thought about it for a while when it was God's turn to move, but dismissed the idea that God would move in that way. But he had, and now he saw some of the depth in the decision. It offered him other avenues of attack, potentially, as the game progressed. All from one move. A cunning father he was playing.

They'd had more games then he could poke a stick at, now. And even the old scoreboard out back still stood firm, filled with all its original strokes of mostly victories to God. Metatron laughed about that these days.

Metatron, now, had a twin. Angela. Angela of Paradise – chief angel over Islam. She liked him, and when she came around, they usually slept together. But she would not marry him. Marriage was to simple for the likes of Angela – she was a queen of glory and needed no trivial bonds to keep her enslaved. Such were he words of wisdom to himself.

They had no children. She could not bare any, or so she claimed. He queried his father on that once and he replied 'Oh, she can have them all right.' He had asked why they had not had any yet and God had said 'Such are the mysteries of a woman's heart.' And that had been that.

Technically, as the firstborn child of God of all realms of glory, Metatron had enormous potential power available to him. He could be a King of Glory, if he so chose, but he didn't. He didn't want that. He didn't care for that. The simple life, living at home with his father, and Logos and Memra when they came around, and the occasional visitor that God allowed – that was all Metatron really needed out of life. That was all he wanted.

Sure, he occasionally went on holidays, to see all of God's grand creations. And, really, it was. A grand creation. But no matter were he travelled, no matter how far he journeyed, or where his adventures took him, in the end there was no place like home. As simple as that – no place like home.

He took a sip of his drink, looked at the chess board and said to himself, 'Now how am I going to get out of this tricky one.'

'Gabriel does NOT smoke dope, Satan.'

'He doesn't,' responded the Lord of the Dark to Archangel Michael.

Michael stopped, and looked at his adversary. 'Uh, no. No. He, uh, doesn't.'

'I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mikey boy. Go ask him. Ask him yourself.'

And the lord of the dark, whistling 'Enter Sandman' disappeared down the corridor of Kalphon keep, leaving a very disturbed Archangel Michael wondering.

4 days later he was back at Zaphon, had snuck into the overseer's office with Gabriel away at the moment, and Cindradel winking at him, searching around. And then he found it – in the bottom draw of the executive desk – a small parcel of marijuana with some cigarette paper.

'Fuck,' he swore to himself. What was his brother up to.

Cindradel, when he was leaving, motioned to him to come and sit close.

'Did you find the, you know. The stuff.'

Michael looked at her strictly. 'So its not even a secret?'

'Oh, relax Michael. Its not the end of the world. He smokes a joint every few months. He has done so for a while. Says you were way to strict in your time as overseer, and people need to relax a little.'

'Oh,' said Michael. 'Oh.'

Later on that day, sitting next to Elenniel on a couch, he was still saying 'Oh.' He had been to strict. Too strict. Archangel Michael had been to strict. 'Oh.'

Chapter Nine

'Don't talk to strangers.'

'Why not Ron?'

'Cause there only there to do you harm.'

'Oh, Lord of the Elves. They are only there to do me harm?'

'Yes, Miss Cheryl Colson. They are only there to do you harm?'

'Any other advice, Oh Lord of Wisdom?'

'Yeh. Do another Supergirl's CD.'

Cheryl smiled. That was Ronnie. Always with something funny to say. But she did love him for it.

She sat in the club, a very expensive club, in Terraphora, were a few others of the legends were also currently found. Mel Gibson was over in the corner, chatting to a few ladies. Leonardo DiCaprio was not far from him, seated at a piano, tinkering away to impress a young maiden who had been hanging over him all evening, and Angelina Jolie was sipping on a gin, looking out over the city of Terraphona, thinking over who knows what. And she herself was currently being entertained by the illustrious Ronnie James Dio, heavy metal singer with a voice she was terribly jealous of.

'So, do you have any suggestions for new material?' she queried him.

'Oh, the infinite universe always has something new to offer. Sure, we have all covered a lot of material the last million years, but there is stuff which still beckons. I am sure of it.'

'We have a perfect number, though, dear Ron. 12,345 Albums. A perfect place to end it. Were could we possibly go from there? We did promise the fans that was the last of it.'

'Go for 21,000. That is my suggestion, Miss Colson. You have a lot of room for a lot more live albums in that as well. People do enjoy the live stuff as well after a while.'

She nodded. That much was a valid point these days.

'Maybe. I'll think it over,' she responded.

'Do that,' responded the Lord of the Metal World.

Jessica sat in the hill, at the edge of Canberra 37, looking out at the night sky. The city below her beamed its lights brightly. It beamed them and, despite the malaise of her heart, comforted her. It was still good to be alive.

She had a CD Walkman with her. She picked out a CD from her small CD holder next to her – Dio The Collection – and fast forwarded it to track 10 – Rock 'N' Roll Children.

That was her and Andrew - Rock and Roll Children. Paper and Fire. The Devil of one another.

The problem was Bianca. And that was the problem – she was a nice girl. Andrew now loved her. And Jessica thought she was lovely as well. It was the problem – she was lovely, and Andrew had been with her for the last decade and a bit. He would not budge easily, if he ever would. Knowing Andrew, it wouldn't be likely.

If she wanted her man, Jessica would have to do something sincere about it. She would have to pray. She would have to pray a lot. She would have to pray to God, pour out her heart, and let him know her love for Andy. And that, eternally, she would commit to this one. That she would be a faithful, loving and devoted wife. That she would be a constant support. That she would be there.

Somehow, in her heart of hearts, she knew she would come through in the end. That, at the day of choosing, Andrew would look at her and nod. Somehow she knew that. But it would be a trial. A Struggle. And Bianca would not crack easily. She would have to be persistent, determined and faithful. It was the only way she would get her man. But she had made up her mind. Andrew was hers. Of that she had no doubts whatsoever.

'Every rose has its thorn, Yesh. Every rose has its thorn.'

'What is that supposed to men, oh venerable King David.'

'The beauty of this church you have formed for yourself. Inevitably there are thorns which will thwart your ambitions.'

'And what are they?'

'Competitors. Even from within. Stealing your glory.'

'They know who runs the show.'

'Do they? Do they?'

'Yes, King David. They do.'

'Mmm. I read your New Testament, recently. Took a good look at it. Working out what you were saying about a newer model. An, apparently, better model. All I can say is 'What's New about it?'

Jesus looked at him, and thought it over. 'New birth, new life. Away from old dead legalism. Alive to the spirit, and were God wants to lead us as individuals.'

'Yet you give your own list of rules for Christians as well.'

'Yes,' responded Jesus, and said nothing more.

David sipped on his latte, and looked at his opponent. 'Blessed are the merciful? The torah teaches that all the time. In fact, go through half your gospel and you find it in torah anyway. The New Testament quotes the hell out of it. No, forgive me. MISQUOTES the hell out of it.'

'We take the spiritual meaning of the old testament text. The truths hidden within it which come to light in the Christian faith.'

'Really?' said David. 'Or perhaps vain attempts to justify yourselves when at odds with God's truth.'

Jesus said nothing.

David took another sip on his latte. 'Whatever else, it was an interesting enough read, but certainly not converting material. Apparently Paul expected all Israel to convert. It never happened.'

'Not yet,' said Jesus. 'You will see the light eventually.'

'Apparently,' said David. 'Apparently.'

'Yes,' finished Jesus.

'Too strict. I am bloody too strict, Raphael. Go figure, huh.'

Raphael, sitting opposite Michael in a lower Zaphon tower canteen, smiled, placed his hand on Michael's and said 'Cheer up, Mikey. You were firstborn. We all didn't mind that much. God wanted – NEEDED to establish a sense of propriety and order. That protocols, in the end, would be honoured if necessary. Believe me, after Gabriel, things will slacken off even more so. No, we won't be going lawless, but it will be a lot more relaxed an environment.'

Michael looked at him, picked up a chip, dipped it in gravy, ate it and said 'Well why the hell didn't somebody say something to me? Is this Uriel's attitude? Raguel's? Phanuel's? God forbid, I should already realize what Saruviel might dish up.'

'Most of us, really,' responded Raphael. 'Daniel and Ambriel intend to ensure a degree of order is maintained, but have promised us all they won't be too legalistic either. Remember, mercy triumphs over judgement.'

'I see,' said Michael. 'Thank God for Daniel and Ambriel then is all I say.'

'Yes,' said Raphael with soothing words. 'Thank God for Daniel and Ambriel.'

'This is the first day of the rest of your life, Lord Gabriel.'

'Lord Gabriel, Daniel? Are you trying to trick me into something?'

Daniel smiled. The architect of the prophecies of Daniel said 'Now would I do that?'

'Mmm,' was Gabriel's response.

The two of them were drinking some beer in Zaphon, in a canteen, having said hello to Michael and Raphael as they had just left. Daniel rarely drank beer, but Gabriel was in the mood for a drop.

'So, what should I do with the rest of the days of eternity?' queried Gabriel, with a smile on his face.

'Live life to the fullest. Eat, drink and be merry. Chase your dreams. Chase your rainbows. Be a god of glory.'

'A god of glory, huh. Well the band is doing moderately well. I guess I am becoming a god of glory.'

'Exactly,' said Daniel. 'Live the dream. I always do.'

'You do?' queried Gabriel, again a smirk on his face.

'Oh, naturally. Not a day goes by when there is not some little agenda of Daniel the Seraphim which I am pursuing.'

'Now that I believe,' said Gabriel, drinking his beer. 'Oh, and how is Ambriel? I have heard of a certain wager between the two of you. You better be careful. If anything else, Ambriel certainly is an angel of love. Your devotions to Ariel had best be quite sincere.'

'Mmm,' said Daniel. 'Yes. Probably. I'll let that take care of itself, though. Put my trust in Ariel.'

'You do that,' said Gabriel, a smile on his face.

And they drank their beer, and chatted about this and that, and all was well in the world.

Ruth was driving, alone, along a dirt road, to a friend. A friend she was concerned about. A lady she had met a long time ago, who had wanted to convert to Judaism, but who had always had questions, and objections. Questions about wether God really wanted her to be Jewish, which Ruth insisted had always had to be her own choice anyway, as Noahide faith was always suitable otherwise. But now the woman, having contacted Ruth recently, was ready. Ready to embrace the people of the book.

She lived not far from Paradision, out of town, along a dirt road on a lonely looking property. Ruth was not sure how the lady, Margaret, maintained her income, as she was not married, but presumably she had investments of sorts, as the farm did not seem to be being used much, if at all.

She arrived at the farmstead, parked and looked around. It was a nice looking place. There were crops of corn nearby, but they didn't look as if they were harvested regularly. There was a barn, which had hay, but not much else, apart from the homestead. She came to the front door, knocked, and waited. Nothing. 5 minutes and no response.

Looking around she walked around to the back and found her lady, sitting in a rocking chair, earphones on, eyes closed. 'Margie?' she spoke up, and suddenly the ladies eyes opened, looked at Ruth, and smiled.

'So that is why I am ready, Ruthie. I have been refused 3 times by your synagogue, which is almost mandatory, but I have done my time. I think the Torah is memorised in my mind – I have tested myself many times, and my Kosher routine and Sabbath observance is as perfect as I can make it. I am ready, Ruthie. Will you speak for me?'

Ruthie hugged Margaret and nodded. 'Of course. You are far readier than I ever was. I think our Rabbi will accept you now.'

'Good,' responded Margaret Johnson.

They spent the rest of the day looking around the farm. Indeed, Margaret's money came from investments in shares she had purchased a long time ago when she had been married to the man who also lived on the farm with her. They had eventually divorced and he had drifted away, but they had worked the farm for a long time, bought expensive shares in a newer company, and had hoped for the best. They had been very lucky – the firm had lasted.

Since then the farm had fallen into disuse and Margaret came to town every week or so for supplies, but mostly lived out here, listening to her music, watching some TV, reading books and, for the most part, studying Torah. She had been devoted to it for a long time now.

'You probably know what the Rabbi will ask you. Your faithfulness, and so on. You are probably already aware of that, aren't you Margie.'

'As ready as I can make myself, Ruth. As ready as I can be.'

Ruth nodded.

As they walked around the farm, and retired for dinner, Ruth stayed the night and they stayed up late, chatting about this and that, talking some Torah issues, and being happy and at peace with each other.

Margaret was a quiet blessing to Ruth and, in the morning, as she left for home, she was hopeful of a positive response from the rabbi and a welcoming into her community.

Cheryl Colson was, again, in the same bar, late on sabbath night, looking out over the brightly lit city, in a world of her own. Ronnie James Dio was playing a soothing piano melody, very haunting in many ways, but soothing none the less and Cheryl was by the window, gazing over the city, sipping on a brandy with ice, Nathan Yeltsin, her boyfriend, sitting opposite her. They had stopped chatting a few minutes ago and were just enjoying the sights. He looked at her from time to time, though, and she noticed him looking, but said nothing. They were in love. In love. In deep love.

But something wasn't right. A name was haunting her – from a dream. The name William. Somehow she couldn't get the name out of her head, for it had been the name of destiny. Of course, she already knew an Adam – one who she sang to holding on forever to and never letting go. But she had done that, in the end, let go of him, and the Black Eyed Peas toured out in humanity's paradise of planets most of the time, never bothering with the angelic realms. Was Mr Adams her love? The love of her life? She wasn't sure. Certainly they had partied together a lot in the earlier years, but then drifted apart. And now she wasn't even sure if she loved William in that kind of way. Wether he could fill her heart with the kind of love of eternity. Wether it was him.

Of course, Nathan was her man at the moment, and she was sure that Nathan WOULD be loyal. She sensed that in him and, somehow, the angel must have gotten it wrong. Mustn't he?

She looked at him, took a sip of brandy, enjoyed the burning sensation in her throat, and said 'Do you love me Nathan?'

'More than life itself,' he responded, and she knew he meant it. She nodded, softly, and returned her gaze to the city. At least Nathan was here – not a mysterious William.

It got late, they found a hotel in Zaphon to book into, and they slept the night in separate beds. But she dreamed again, and the angel was before her.

'So you chose William,' he said to her.

'Yes,' she nodded.

'And you will never leave him?'

'But who is he?' she asked, confused.

'No. No you haven't met him yet. You don't even know who he is yet. But it looks as if he will be the eternal love of your life. I wish you good luck on your destiny, fair maiden. And, in the end, I feel you have chosen well. You have chosen your heart.'

'But who is he?' she asked, but the angel had already disappeared, and she was left alone, full of questions, full of wonder.

'Margaret passed,' said Boaz, giving the good news to Ruth.

'Oh, blessed be Hashem. That is wonderful news.'

'She has a number of things to go through, but the Rabbi has accepted her claims. She will be going through the formal conversion process now, which will likely be no problem for her with her knowledge and experience, but within a few years she will be able to attend synagogue on a regular basis with us.'

'That is wonderful new, Boaz. Wonderful.

All that day Ruth was in a good mood. When she went out walking with Dominic in the hills near her home. Margaret was on her mind and the ways of the Almighty. Of course, on Televon, conversion to Judaism was never easy to obtain. Long, long ago there had been a consensus amongst the Rabbinate that their Jewish community was full enough and that, reality being the judge, they did not need converts. So the only way they would admit someone to their community was if that person had a firm inner conviction that they belonged with the Jewish people and that the way of holy Torah was suitable for them. Practically a calling from God himself was required. And while Margaret had never claimed to have a specific calling to join the Jewish people, she certainly had long identified with the Torah way of life which made her an ideal candidate.

In Ruth's heart she felt, one day, nearly all Televon would be Jewish. That it would end up being a Jewish community. There were of course many Noahides on Televon as well, as well as Unitarian Christians who had good relations and attitudes towards the Jewish people. It seemed, to Ruth's heart, that these people were the people who were going to eventually join the house of Israel anyway – that such was their destiny.

Of course, living next door to them from time to time was Daniel Daly – the angel Callodyn – and Ruth had never given up hope and prayers for his eventual conversion. But on that issue, well only time would tell of the heart of Mr Daly.

Abraham took another sip of beer. He no longer drank that much of the stuff, such had been Sarah's convictions that they set a good example in the company of others, but for this occasion he would make an exception. It was his son, Janicus', birthday. His latest son had turned 1, and some of the family were present to celebrate.

'Janicus is such an unusual name,' commented the prophet Isaiah. 'Were did it come from?'

'It is old Roman,' responded Abraham. 'I liked the sound of it. Thought it would be suitable. It is original for a son of mine, anyway.'

'Right,' responded the prophet, taking a sip also of the Russian beer they were drinking.

Janicus was in the arms of Sarah, who was surrounded by other Israelite women, doting over him. The men were gathered around Abraham.

'So, will he be an honourable warrior for Rome? He won't convert to Roman Catholicism, will he?' chuckled Isaiah.

'God forbid,' responded Abraham. 'A son of mine? A Roman Catholic? What in the world would happen next.'

'You never know,' responded Isaiah. 'Yeshua still has a go at us. Never satisfied, that one. No matter how many converts he has. Never satisfied.'

'He'll learn one day. I hear King David is sorting him out. The lad will get the point eventually.'

'Perhaps,' said Isaiah. 'But I wouldn't count on it happening any time soon.'

'No,' responded Abraham, in sober agreement.

Sarah stood and they were ready for the cutting of the cake. They sang 'Happy Birthday,' which Abraham had adopted occasionally for the sake of getting along with the larger community, Sarah held Janicus in front of the cake while she blew out the candle.

Another son for Abraham. Time would tell of this ones destiny.

'You, shook me all night looonng.'

Cheryl watched on as the janitor for her apartment sang away with his headphones on, taking her trash. He was new, by the looks of it. Blonde, good looking. He looked ideal. Of course, she was forgetting she was with Nathan. Silly her.

'What's your name?' she queried him.

'Huh,' he said, taking off his earphones.

'I said what is your name?'

'Oh. Right. Bill. Bill Smith.'

'So are you new?'

'Not really. I have been with the company for a while, but the guy who does this shift has moved on. I will be taking care of the flats from now on.'

'Right,' she said.

'Should you be outside dressed like… Well, undressed almost?' he queried. Cheryl had wandered out to the back of the flats, having spied Bill through the back kitchen window, and forgotten she was quite skimpily dressed.

'Oh, fuck,' she said. 'Well, you have seen me now.'

'I know you don't I?' he said.

'Possibly. A lot of people recognize me. I am with the Supergirl's. We're a band.'

'Yeh, that's it. My little sister had your posters up everywhere. Uh, your Cheryl, aren't you?'

'That's it,' she responded, offering him her hand, which he shook. 'Well, good to meet you, Bill Smith.'

'Yeh, good to meet you,' he responded. She smiled, and walking back to her open back door she looked at him as he put back on his earphones and went back to work. He was cute, after all. Very cute.

'Oh, Ambriel. The flowers are lovely. But really, you shouldn't have.'

Ariel smelled the flowers and, just then, Daniel walked by, looked at Ambriel with his flowers for Ariel, almost smirked, but said nothing.

'They come from a devoted heart, Ariel. A TRULY devoted heart. Perhaps others would give you flowers, if they possibly cared as much. Daniel, who was now sitting at the desk, rolled his eyes. Oh brother, was it coming on thick.

'And I have this for you,' said Ambriel, producing two tickets. 'Phantom of the Opera, with Michael Crawford himself.'

'Oh, Amby Wamby,' she said, hugging him. 'You are so thoughtful.'

Ariel turned to Daniel. 'He IS so thoughtful, isn't he Daniel?'

'I guess,' responded the 45th of the Seraphim.

'Unlike some,' mumbled Ambriel under his breath.

'When are we going?' queried Ariel.

'Tomorrow night. I will pick you up in a stretch limousine. Dinner beforehand, at the finest and most expensive restaurant in Zaphon Tower, and then the show. And we can go to a lovely bar afterwards, and have a nightcap.'

'Oh, Amby Wamby,' she said, kissing him on the cheek. 'Isn't he wonderful Daniel?'

But Daniel said nothing.

Later on, figuring that perhaps he possibly should be concerned, Daniel still had it in mind not to worry. His twin wouldn't let him down after all, would she? Could she? No. No way in earth. Was there?

Noah looked at the last of the cattle as they were herded into the next paddock were fresh grass was waiting for them to feed on. He signalled to the herder that all the cattle were through and they closed the gate. Patrick came over, his right hand man at 'Rainbow Valley' and said 'Well that's about it. We're finished for the day, right? I sort of need to get away.'

'Go on Pat. Good work today. We got a lot done.'

Pat got on board his motorbike, took off, leaving Noah sitting on his horse, Rudolph.

'Come on Rudy. Let's go home.'

Back at the ranch, Titea, his wife, welcomed him home, took off his shoes, and with a warm towel rubbed his feet.

'That's better, love,' he said. 'Thanks so much.'

'It's my pleasure,' his devoted wife responded. 'So, how are we doing? The Cattle? Business in general?'

'You don't normally inquire,' he responded, sipping on some juice. 'Why the interest?'

'Oh. You know. Sometimes I wonder about what we are doing here in Rainbow Valley. Wether it is the best for us.'

'Canbraphora suits me now,' responded Noah. 'Even though we could probably move further in if we had to, as I am sure we would be approved of, I like this part of the world. It is most unusual for Canbraphora, this area. More like America in some ways, but still usually distinctively Australian.'

'Its why we are here, isn't it? Because of the spirit of the place.'

'Pretty much, Titea. The ranch is the best place for our family to be. To call home. We are not far from Cooma 88, and this place feels comfortable to me. It feels like… I don't know how to say it, but I guess it feels like my home. It feels like this is my place of eternal rest. That I'm a farmer, and this place is were I belong. Were I will be happiest over the odyssey before us.'

'Right,' she nodded. 'I am not sure, though, if I feel the same way. Certainly, I want to live her forever as well. But just that… As well. There are lots of places I want to reside.'

'And we will,' responded Noah. 'I don't mind getting about from time to time. Even Rainbow Valley can get claustrophobic if I am here too long. But, of all the places that I have been, I feel the most at home here. As if I belong here.'

'And that is fine with me. I like it too. I probably always will. But I need other places as well. Like Televon. I need to be there, with my family, from time to time.'

'I understand,' he said, consoling her. He looked over to the kitchen. 'What is for dinner?'

'Oh,' she responded. 'You are going to hate me. I ordered pizza from Cooma. It should be here in about half an hour. 4 of them, various types. We only have it rarely, but I like it a lot.'

'That's fine. Pizza suits my diet as well.'

'Good. Now go get changed and have a shower.'

He trooped off, happy enough that the pizza would be here when he had washed, and gave some thought to Titea's words. She was a restless soul – in some ways she always had been. And while he was sure that Rainbow Valley was indeed their main resting place for eternity, there still seemed to be something in the heart of Titea which desired more. But what that was… Well only time would tell.

'So, Bill. Are you married? Have a girlfriend? You don't have a boyfriend, do you?'

Bill Smith laughed. 'No. No boyfriend. Not yet anyway,' he said with a devious grin.

She laughed at that.

'So, Billy. What are your ambitions? Do you have dreams?'

'Look, you can call me William if you like. That is my proper first name.'

'Oh, ok. William. Do you have any dreams master William?'

'Oh, you know. The usual run of the mill stuff. Earn a trillion, invest in shares, retire for eternity.'

'Yes, I know. The standard plan of many. It is just those blue chip shares are just so damn expensive, even just one, and they keep on rising.'

'Tell me about it,' he responded. 'But, yeh. Probably blue chip shares eventually, after I have my place paid off, which will take a while.'

'So you will be a working man for some time to come, I take it.'

'I guess so.'

'I like a working man. Honest. Hard working. Good character.'

'Why thank you, fair maiden,' he responded.

The two of them were on her back verandah, sipping on ice tea which she had brought out for him in his break. She was flirting. She had a boyfriend in Nathan, but she knew she was flirting. But she couldn't help herself – he was incredibly cute, after all, and a girl had only so much resistance power to a cute guy.

'So, uh, do you wanna go out some time,' he blurted out.

She smiled. 'Well, actually, I do have a boyfriend at the moment, but it was nice of you to ask anyway.'

'Sure,' he said, a little disappointed. 'Well, thanks again for the ice tea. It's refreshing.'

'You're welcome,' she responded.

When Bill got back to work she watched him for a few moments and then lifted the tray of ice tea and, as she was about to go inside she thought on his real first name. William, huh. A nice name. But, hang on a sec. That was familiar. And then, suddenly, she knew why the name was on her mind. It was the name from her dream – the name the angel had spoken about. She looked at the man and said 'You aren't serious are you?' to nobody in particular, and that entire day master William was on her mind.

'Oh, Daniel. Come and look. The limo is here. Its all gold and gold trimmed.'

Daniel, sitting over at the PC, was happy enough to see Ariel dressed up, as she was good to look at, but it was for another man tonight. Perhaps he should be jealous, but there were unwritten rules in this contest, and so far Ambriel was playing by them. A knock came to the door and Ariel opened it to find Ambriel, dressed to the hilt, again with some flowers. 'For you fair maiden,' he said kneeling, and Ariel took the flowers and was overjoyed.

'Ok, we are going now, Danny,' said Ariel.

'Stay out as long as you like,' he responded, not lifting his eyes from the screen.

'Yes,' said Ariel, staring at him. 'Like you care,' she mumbled under her breath. And then they were off.

Despite himself, sitting at his PC, Daniel knew now, perhaps, just perhaps, he should start doing something about their little wager. He really didn't fancy getting tossed into a pile of shit, which had already been ordered by Ambriel, to be placed in a skip in a nearby park paddock to Danielphon, with special arrangement from the council. But Ariel wouldn't betray him, would she? She couldn't? They were twins? Sure, she would enjoy Ambriel's attention and his flatteries, but she would choose Daniel in the end by way of course. She couldn't choose anyone but him. Could she? No, he needn't worry. Don't bother, anyway. If it was a contest, Ambriel was off to a winning lead and Daniel couldn't hope to catch up by now. He would have to instead rely on her long term loyalty to him and the twin factor. Surely that would triumph in the end. Surely.

Callodyn was sitting with Daniel in Danielphon. Ariel and Ambriel were still out and it was getting late, or early, depending on your perspective.

'Look, Dan,' said Callodyn. 'I don't think you will have to worry, bro. Don't sweat it. I mean, in the end, it is only shit. Big deal. Laugh it off if she chooses Ambriel. It will be a learning experience in that sense. But, I am sure she will choose you.'

'Perhaps I should buy her some chocolates. Expensive ones.'

'Like you said,' responded Callodyn. 'Ambriel is a keen competitor when it comes right down to it. It is that love spirit he has going for him. The girls really dig it when they are around him. Just be yourself, bro. Just be yourself. In the end, even this battle is not that important. You are who you are, and that is what Ariel likes about you in the end anyway. Life goes on, as they say. Life goes on.'

'Even after being dumped in a pile of shit!' responded Daniel, and Callodyn laughed.

Chapter Ten

'Don't talk to strangers.'

'Why not Ron?'

'Cause there only there to do you harm.'

She smiled this time. 'Very good, Ronnie. You are terribly consistent.'

'I like to think so,' responded the Lord of Heavy Metal.

Cheryl and Nathan were again in the bar in Zaphon tower which had become a haunt for Cheryl as of late. She was spending a lot of money coming to Zaphon tower regularly at the moment, visiting from her home in Terraphora, but such had been her long term dream. To live in Zaphora, in Zaphona city of possible, and Zaphon Tower was the height of the glory she sought – the central pinnacle of the Realm of Eternity – the pinnacle of the Realm's glory – and what would always be, ever increasingly so, the centre of wealth and star status. She couldn't yet quite afford a place in Zaphon tower, not quite yet, and while in the last decade she had about amassed enough wealth to afford Zaphona city, she was waiting. Waiting for an opening her in Zaphon itself, to find her eternal abode. But, now, with the CD collection still doing so well and sales continuing to grow with new population in the outer reaches, coupled with the fact she recently appeared on one of the Pay TV music stations for an acoustic live performance, which had given a marked increase in sales, which she'd figured it would, sales had increased markedly at the moment, and with her current increase in royalties she could afford, while still saving at the same time, to live in hotels in Zaphon tower on a regular basis. So there she would live, keep her flat in Terraphora under wraps for now, but plan on making the move to Zaphon tower once finances permitted. And then she would rest, her eternal abode chosen, and live on her royalties. If they ever needed to tour again, which she doubted greatly, she would. But unless that was the case she generally preferred a quiet life, hidden in the shadows, reclusive, living in the heart of the world, the pinnacle of glory, but with a small community she could trust. Ronnie lived here now. He had saved his royalties, also, for a long time, and eventually gotten a humungous loan which, he claimed, probably had another million years to go, even with increased royalties, before he was out of debt. But he had taken the gamble, and gone for the centre when he had been approved of. It was the place to be in his own words. Of course, the tower, so the critics said, would have to eventually be rebuilt, but it was made of a substance designed by the Theophany of God and his son Metatron for the most part, and apparently would last a number of millions of years with the standard weather patterns before there would be any problems and need for being rebuilt. Essentially, it was a long-life lasting as possible, and while the residents would have to find alternative locations during the rebuild, which would take around 10 to 20 thousand years or thereabouts, as the job had to be done professionally and carefully and, after all, went up practically forever, it was still the most wonderful place in the universe, according to some, to live. And so Cheryl had chosen Zaphon for her home, and would never relent of it. But a man to share it with. Nathan Yeltsin? Fellow Ketravim? Who knew. Who knew.

'What are you thinking of Cheryl?' queried Nathan, sipping on a glass of wine.

'Oh, nothing much,' she said. They were seated nearby the piano were Ronnie was tinkering away, perhaps working on some tunes for a new Dio album, or perhaps just having some fun.

'Come on. Something must be on your thoughts. Perhaps my proposal?'

'Yes. Naturally. I have given that some thought.'

'But you don't have an answer for me yet.'

She looked at him, smiled, but shook her head slightly. No answer to his marriage proposal yet. Not yet.

'Play us a song, Ronnie. Something interesting.'

'Will do, sweetcheeks,' he responded, and started on an old Black Sabbath tune from his time with the band.

As he played, she disappeared into the music, gazed out over the dark night at all the lights of Zaphona city, and was happy. Just, simply, happy.

'Good shot. A hard one from this distance.'

'Thanks,' responded Andrew. He had hit the centre of the target from the maximum range of this club, a very challenging feat. He probably fluked it, but he had been at Archery for a while now. He was getting a bit better at it.

'I'll have to respond,' said Joel Hennessy. He took aim, let the arrow fly, and it hit the very outer ring.

'I guess I win,' said Andrew.

'This round, yes. Perhaps we should have a wager sometime.'

'Maybe another time. Thanks Joel. See you next week.'

Andrew returned the bow to the hiring vendor, and walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. He could always bring his own bow, naturally, but he hired them mostly to keep his particular beauty for special occasions. His shooting partner, Joel Hennessy, had been shooting together with Andrew for a number of years now, not long after they had joined the club. They were both relatively newbies at the thing, but had both gradually been improving. And it was a lot of fun.

He sat there, sipping on his beer, happy enough with things, when he spied her. Jessica. Sitting in the club, sitting at an empty table, sipping on a drink. What was SHE doing here? He picked up his beer, wandered over, and looked at her.

'Andrew!' she exclaimed. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was about to ask you that question,' he responded. 'Kind of funny place to come for a drink, don't you think?'

'Oh, I have a friend who comes here,' she responded. 'She just left, but I thought I would stay a while.'

'Really?' he queried. But she was indeed lying. She had been following him since that morning.

'Well, I guess no real harm then.'

'Why don't you sit,' she offered him.

'He looked at her, knew he really should be suspicious, but it was Jess. It was Jess.

He sat down, took a sip on his beer, and looked at her outfit. It was black tights, short at the knees, a black top which hugged her and accentuated her curves, which looked good, and some necklaces. She looked, for want of a better word, hot.

'You look good,' he responded. 'Dressed up for your friend, and all.'

She looked at him and decided honesty would be the best policy. 'Ok. There was NO friend. I followed you this morning, and came here after you.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me,' he said, sipping on his beer.

'I just. Well. I just wanted to be with you, ok. I don't apologize for that.'

'No,' he said. 'I guess you wouldn't.'

'No,' she agreed.

They sat there for a while, neither speaking, but he did look her over. And suddenly, quite aware of her feminine beauty, he realized one of the core reasons he had been attracted to her all along anyway.

'You do look good,' he said.

'Thanks,' she said, smiling.

They chatted away for a while and when she asked him if he would like to come over for dinner he really did almost say yes. Almost.

But he left her at the bar, got to his car, looked in through the window at her sitting there and almost, almost, went back inside. But he steeled himself, got into his car, and drove off. This was not the time to be messing around with Jessica. This was not the time.

'So where else do you want to live? What is wrong with Rainbow Valley?'

'Huh,' responded Titea to Noah's question.

'You said you wanted to live elsewhere.'

'Oh, that. Yes. I guess. Oh, I don't know, Noah. Maybe it was just my heart talking off the cuff. Really, I am happy with you wherever you call home. I am yours forever darling.'

'Right,' he said, and eyed her.

Later on, around 11, she was in the living room, working on a jigsaw and he came in. 'Ok. The name of the place is Zanadra. It is a planet amongst the Andorran community of mankind. It is a new one, quite sparsely populated at the moment, but very, very beautiful from all reports. Like Andorra in many ways on earth. Here are the photos.' He handed her a catalogue which he had had mailed to him a few months earlier, and she took it, looking it over.

'Oh, its lovely. Adorable.' She spent a while going over the catalogue and Noah could sense, with the growing approval on her face, she had found her home.

'We will move there, then,' he finished. 'Rainbow Valley can be a home away from home, but Zanadra will do as our final location. Are you satisfied with that?'

'Oh, yes, Noah. It looks wonderful,' and she came over, hugged him, and continued looking over the catalogue.

One final destination, he thought to himself that night. He had honestly thought he had found home, but one last place. One last move, and then he would settle forever.

'Noah is moving again,' said Sarah. 'To Zanadra.'

'Where the heck is Zanadra?' queried Abraham.

'Way out,' responded Sarah. 'It is an Andorran planet. They have an active portal, but space travel is a long wait.'

'It always is,' responded Abraham.

'Apparently this is it,' she continued. 'The absolutely and final move forever. Titea is happy with the place from the photos she has seen of it and Noah was ready to settle permanently in Rainbow Valley anyway.'

'So he has found his place of repose,' responded Abraham. 'Good for him.'

'We have, though, haven't we?' she asked him honestly.

Abraham looked at her thoughtfully. 'It is a long eternity, in the end Sarah. A long eternity. But probably. The more time I spend on Televon the more at home I am. I doubt we will ever have a more permanent place to live in.'

'Then that is good,' she said. 'As I have been laying down a lot of eternal roots here, husband. A lot of eternal roots.'

'Then so be it,' he responded.

Later on Abraham looked out his window at the city. Here he was – Televon – primarily a Jewish planet for the most part, and in the centre of humanity's civilization in the heavenlies. Perhaps, in the end, it was home. And Sarah seemed content with that idea at least anyway.

Ambriel was at it again. Yet again. Only a few months to go in their wager, and he was now to pull out a major move on his opponent.

'What is it?' said Ariel.

'Don't open your eyes yet,' responded Ambriel, but Daniel was looking anyway.

'Good grief, Ambriel. Good on you,' said Daniel, staring at the monstrosity.

'Can I open my eyes?' asked Ariel.

'Go ahead,' responded Ariel.

She opened her eyes and looked and, in front of her, on the front lawn of Danielphon, a statue. A very very large statue, at least 12 foot tall, all of solid chocolate by the looks of it. And, to make matters worse for Daniel, it was of Ariel. On closer inspection Ariel noticed her chocolate counterpart had a card in her hands which had 'From Ambriel, to dear Ariel,' written on it.

'Are you sure its enough chocolate?' queried Daniel. 'I mean, you couldn't have made it that little bit bigger.'

Ambriel ignored him. 'Now, Ariel,' said Ambriel. 'Don't eat it all at once. And remember to save some for me.'

'Oh, Amby Wamby,' shrieked Ariel, and gave him a hug. Ambriel stared at Daniel from the corner of his eye, but all Daniel would say was 'Good grief.'

Later on, Ariel having broken off a finger, was eating the said chocolate with her hot coffee for dessert after a lavish dinner she cooked for Daniel and Ambriel.

'My, this is lovely chocolate,' said Ariel.

'The finest the realm has to offer,' responded Ambriel.

'I'll bet,' said Daniel, under his breath.

'Oh, just ignore him,' said Ariel. 'He's just jealous after all.'

Daniel grinned at her, but said nothing. Could there be any point in bothering to compete now?

Gabriel was sitting there, puffing away on a joint, when Cindradel buzzed him to let him know Michael was wanting to see him. He put the joint in his ash tray, said 'Let him in' and Michael walked in, nodded to him, grabbed a can of Coke from the fridge, and sat down opposite him.

'What's new?' Michael asked.

Gabriel smiled, picked up his joint, and said 'Do you want a puff?'

Michael looked at it and almost swore at Gabriel. It was hardly the example he expected of his brother but, knowing that Gabriel indeed was now overseer of Zaphon, it would be best to remain circumspect.

'Uh, no thanks.'

'Come on, Mikey. We've smoked this stuff before. It's a natural substance which God created. Why are you getting your knickers in a knot.'

'For starters, they are not that good for your health. And there are a lot of other problems with the stuff.'

'Oh, poppycott. You are just a spoil sport. Life goes on anyway, Mikey.'

'I guess so,' he responded, taking a sip of Coke.

'So what brings you around?' Gabriel asked his brother.

'Oh, just checking up. You have been in the job a while now. I guess you must be getting used to it.'

'Oh, yeh. I guess so. Honestly, I have palmed off a lot of the official duties to various delegates, and a lot of the time I sit in this office only signing the most important documents which have to have the overseer's signature. That is mostly about it. A bit of an office job.'

'It can be more than that, you know,' responded Michael. 'It is a great opportunity in the end. To make a name for yourself.'

'I have that already,' responded Gabriel.

'I know,' said Michael, taking another sip of Coke. 'But you can work on the name you already own. Do something lavish. I don't know – build something grand – make some great plan. Pass a great law. You know Gab – impress people.'

'Why?' asked Gabriel.

Michael looked at him slightly perplexed. 'Why? What do you mean why? Because, well, you know. Its your reputation in the end, brother. They will remember what you did in the end.'

'I think,' began Gabriel in response,' that you are making way to big a deal out of this. And, perhaps, life in general. I mean, we have known each other a long time, Mikey, and I have always looked up to you and respected you. But a lot of the time all people need to know is somebody competent is in charge, doing what they are supposed to be doing, and not greatly interfering with their own personal lives. And, in the end, life bloody goes on anyway, as they say. If I really need some great accomplishment to justify myself as an overseer, well…'

'Well what,' said Michael.

'Well, that can wait a trillion years until I bloody well get around to it.' Gabriel stared at his brother for a few moments, hopefully getting something of his own lesson across, and then softened.

'Look, sure. If it will make you happy I will come up with something. Some grand plan. I don't know – I'll build a tower in Terraphora or something. Bigger than Zaphon even. Make it the new centre of the universe.'

'Could be a good idea,' responded Michael thoughtfully.

Gabriel smiled. 'Well if it will make you happy, consider it a done thing.'

Michael smiled at him. 'Come on, Gab. Look, I am not having a go at your style of governance. You have to do it as you see fit in the end anyway – after all, you are now overseer. Overseer of the Realm of Eternity. But, if I was in your shoes, I would want to leave a legacy. Leave a reputation as someone who accomplished things and changed the world for the better. You know. Made a mark.'

Gabriel thought on that for a moment, and nodded. 'Yeh. I guess so, Mikey. I guess so.'

'Definitely.' He got to his feet, looked out of the window over Zaphona city, and made his way to the fridge, pinching another can of Coke. 'You don't mind do you?' he said, indicating the Coke.

'Take them all if you want,' responded Gabriel, which made Michael smile.

'Think over what I said,' responded Michael.

'Will do,' nodded Gabriel, as Michael disappeared out of his office.

He looked at his joint, put it out, and turned back to his PC screen. But Michael's words were on his mind. Leave a mark. Don't be forgotten. Perhaps there was something in that in the end. Perhaps.

Ruth sat next to Margaret, as she had done, in the synagogue service for the last few Sabbaths. Margaret had now begun her official studies into the conversion process and was breezing through it so far. Whatever else, she was certainly prepared for her sojourn into the Jewish way of life.

The service complete the Rabbi came up to them and said 'Shabbat Shalom'.

'Shabbat Shalom,' responded Ruth.

'Shabbat Shalom,' responded Margaret.

Later on as they were back at Ruth's place, enjoying the cold meal Ruth had prepared the previous afternoon, Margaret seemed to have something about her. A peace – a spirit – and all that Ruth could surmise that it was the Holy Spirit. God seemed to have settled on this particular lady, perhaps impressed with her devotions, and Ruth was sure she felt Hashem's presence during the meal.

They ate to their fill, enjoyed the ice cream, and Margaret retired for the afternoon in the guest room, dozing away until Shabbat had passed.

Around 7.30 she rose, came out into the living room were Boaz and Ruth were sitting in front of a burning fire place, and smiled. 'I feel. New,' she said.

'What do you mean?' inquired Boaz.

'Like a new beginning. Like I have started a new journey. An eternal journey.'

'We love you with us,' said Ruth.

'I know,' responded Margaret.

Margaret wanted to go home that night, instead of waiting until the following day, and as they drove out the dirt track the 10 miles out of town, Ruth and Margaret hummed some sabbath service songs and were in a high spiritual place. She was so serious, thought Ruth. So determined to be Jewish, as if it was everything to her.

When they were driving back after having dropped Margaret off, Boaz made an interesting comment.

'Perhaps that is what the fuss is supposed to be about. As a priestly nation. An encounter with Hashem like nothing else. Drawing close to him. Becoming his chosen.'

Ruth nodded. 'But perhaps it is more than that, Boaz. Perhaps it is Margaret's obvious love for God which draws him close to her. She is so incredibly devoted to pure Torah spirituality. She has been all along, especially in her time as a Noahide.'

'Perhaps she was destined for it,' put in Boaz.

'Perhaps,' responded Ruth.

As they drove along in quiet, the car heater warming them up on a cool evening, Ruth thought on her own devotion to the God of Israel, the God of Naomi. God had taken her in, brought her into his own sacred community. Really, she owed him everything. But to see the devotion of Margaret Johnson towards her God – well it was very special. And in seeing that devotion she felt something of a kindling in her own heart. To find that God which Margaret placed her faith in. To find that devotion to Torah truth, and fidelity to El Shaddai. She would pray, now, for a while. She would pray very seriously. And, as Torah taught, she would draw close to God with the promise that he would draw close in return. For she had been inspired and, in the life of eternity before her, she had already made the choice a million times before to serve God. Perhaps, now, with inspiration, she could draw even closer. Draw even closer to the God who loved her and called her as his own. To find the heart of glory. To find the heart of love.

Andrew took the fork to his mouth, almost bit into the lasagne, but put it down. He looked across at Bianca.

'What?' she said, as she continued eating.

'I saw Jessica the other day. At the club. She followed me there. We had a drink. She asked me to come back to her place for dinner.'

Bianca continued eating her lasagne, not responding. Eventually she put down her fork, finished her mouthful and looked at him. 'How long is this going to go on, Andrew? How long?'

He put down his fork. 'Well, I don't know. What can I say? Jessica and I dated for a long time. We were probably going to get married. You know that as well as I do.'

'But you aren't with Jessica anymore, are you? You aren't, are you?'

'No,' he responded, and said nothing more.

She stared at him for a few moments, and looked down at her lasagne. 'I can't eat this. I'll have it tomorrow.' She stood, put the plate in the fridge, and wandered over to the couch, putting on the TV. Andrew finished his lasagne, and came over to sit next to her. As they watched 60 minutes, Bianca spoke up. 'She won't give up, you know. Not until she has you. I have seen the look in her eyes. She is determined to have you back.'

'Look. It will just take some time, ok. Jessica will come to understand, eventually, that you and I are together now. She will just have to get the point.'

'And if she doesn't?'

He went silent. 'I'll take care of it. One way or another, I will take care of it.'

'Then you do that,' she said with the slightest air of anger in her voice.

Andrew knew the situation was coming to a head. He would have to do something about it one way or another. And he would. He would.

'Do you love me Abraham?'

Abraham, finishing off his fruit salad for breakfast, looked across at Sarah. 'Why do you ask me that question? I say it often enough, don't I'

'Then you won't mind a special request.'

'Which is?'

'Let's visit Noah. In Zanadra.'

'I assume we would have gotten around to that in the end anyway, dearly beloved.'

'Yes. I know. But I want to see Zanadra. It's important.'

'And why is that?'

She looked at him seriously, took a bite of her fruit salad, and put down her spork. 'Ok. Well, ok.'

'Spit it out,' he said seriously.

'I think it was God. It was the theophany in a dream. He appeared to me. Said it was time to settle and that Noah seemed to be making the decision for the family.'

Abraham looked at her, took another bite of his salad, and put down his spork, stood and walked around the room.

'He wants us to settle in Zanadra?'

'I think he wants a final settling place. He probably has dreams or plans for us. Wants us to commit to somewhere. To never move again. That is what I think he wants of us.'

'You may be right. But why Zanadra?'

'I am not really sure if it matters that much as to where, dear husband. It is about finally finding our resting place and committing. That is what he wants.'

He looked at her seriously. 'Ok. We will visit Noah after he is settled for a while. Discuss the issue. But it will take a firm decision if we are to leave Televon.'

'I know,' she said. 'But you are a man of firm decisions.'

'I like to think so,' he responded, sitting down, picking up his spork, and returning to his fruit salad.

Noah looked at the valley. It was so much like Andorra on earth, from all he had seen of the place. The trees quite similar, and the landscape, the sculpting of the hills, the general layout, all similar. The place was up for sale in universal credits, which he had plenty of. Sure, they could afford it and, while there were ample places on the planet yet to be developed, this valley seemed to be saying to his heart 'Welcome Home.'

He looked at the realtor. 'We'll take it.'

'You are sure,' she said. 'It's a big decision. Even for someone like you Noah.'

'I'm sure,' he responded.

Titea came over, stood next to him and spoke. 'So this is it?'

'This is it, I guess,' he responded. 'Now all we have to do is name the place.'

'I have the perfect title,' she responded.

'Which is?'

'Titea's Dream.'

He looked at her, and nodded, and looked out at the valley. 'Titea's dream it is.'

And they were home.

Blaze, finishing off the shoeing of the horse, was hot. He walked over to the tap, turned it on, and poured water over his forehead. It was a hot one.

Life had been good for a while, now, since coming to his new home. He had a place in the ranch bunks in the outhouse, and with the other 2 ranch hands he was a needed man, and finding himself at home. And there was a young one – a 16 year old lass – who had her eye on him. Young Janice, the owner's daughter. He wouldn't make any moves though. He couldn't. He had baggage, a lot to deal with, before he would ever face that issue again.

What Blaze had done had destroyed his life in many ways. After months of soul-searching he had finally broken down and confessed his sins to God in prayer. It had been agony before then, deep guilt staining his soul. A mark of darkness, never to be forgiven or so it felt, before he had broken down, cried, and asked for forgiveness. And then it had come, late that night, softly opening up his heart and saying it would be better, now. That he had learned what he had needed to learn about what he had done.

But, while the guilt was gone, God was softly telling him that, in the end, if he didn't go home and face his judgement, judgement would inevitably come to him. But he couldn't. He couldn't face Danielle. He couldn't bear to look at her again, or to know she was looking at him. After what he had done, nothing could ever bridge the gap between them. The girl he loved had not love him and the one she had loved he had killed. How could he ever hope to be forgiven for that? No. That was a joke. Going home. A joke. Sure, God had forgiven him, but facing judgement was impossible. Impossible.

He was a fugitive from justice, and he knew it. And, while he sincerely hoped it wouldn't be forever, that a new life would one day beckon him, he knew for the time being that he was to be serving, to be working off his sin, and that he would be doing so for thousands, probably millions of years, before a softer heart would speak to him and tell him to come home.

Yet, while he had that hope, there was still something which lingered – the word of God to him – the word of judgement. There was a trial coming, one day. He did not know what it was, or how it would affect him, but retribution would come for his sin. And Blaze, on judgement day, better be well prepared for it or else.

'Are you going to lose, Danny?'

Daniel took a sip of milk from his glass over the breakfast table, and looked squarely at Callodyn.

'That is up to Ariel?'

'What's up to me?' asked Ariel, coming into the room.

'Nothing,' responded Daniel, looking at Callodyn.

Callodyn turned to Ariel. 'So. Ambriel. He really has impressed you, has he?'

'Oh, he has been wonderful,' responded Ariel. 'Thoughtful, considerate with his words, paying me great attention all the time. And the gifts have been second to none.'

Callodyn nodded. 'Then I guess Daniel can expect the poo.'

Ariel looked at her twin. 'That depends on Daniel, I suppose. But, so you both will know, I haven't reached a definite decision yet. They both have time.'

Daniel said nothing, but stared at Callodyn.

'Oh, by the way Daniel, it is horse shit. I am sure you will be glad to know that. But Ambriel hopes to make it as fresh as possible. Just so you know that.'

'Sure,' said Daniel, but said nothing more.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice, smiled at them both, and left the room.

'Horse shit?' said Callodyn. 'Well, that is not the end of the world. Mostly grass and stuff. It could be worse you know.'

'The mercies of Ambriel,' muttered a dejected Seraphim.

Gabriel looked at the whiteboard on his office. Two ideas. Only two good ideas.

First, indeed built a bloody tower in Terraphon, upwards like Zaphon, but he had written underneath that the idea that for all the capitals of the discs, there should be a central tower, looming high into the sky, in the Zaphon tower tradition. It actually sounded like a good idea now. The other idea was for a portal network to be located in the capital of each disc, in the tower itself. Presently there were a series of portals at various locations in the realm, but having a portal for movement in each capital in the base of the tower seemed to be the best way to connect the future overseers of the realm. Of course, it would go on forever, wouldn't it? The Realm of Eternity? Being just that – eternal. A good portal system connecting capitals seemed like a good idea, but it would naturally need approval from the Theophany. Only he could manufacture them and only he could approve. But Gabriel felt confident in the idea.

Still, he needed another idea – a big one – something to leave his mark, perhaps eternally, on the eternal realm. He would come up with one, in time, and impress Michael. And, if it really was that important in the end anyway, leave his mark, his legacy. Even Aquariel might be impressed in the end – perhaps it would be worth the effort in the end. So he stared at the whiteboard, thought over things, and hoped for one really good idea. One idea for which Gabriel the Seraphim would be remembered – eternally.

Chapter Eleven

'The beast is who?'

'The first beast is the Celestine Prophecy. It works contrary to the teaching of the church, as the novel itself describes,' responded Jesus of Nazareth.

'And what are the 10 horns?' queried King David.

'The 10 insights.'

'And the 7 Heads?'

'The 7 main founding bodies. Redfield's own founding body and, further, the Celestine Foundation, Celestial Blessing, Celestine Warriors of Virtue, The Celestine Brigade, The Celestine Way and the Celestine Prophets.'

'So that is the Antichrist beast is it Jesus?' queried King David. 'They seem lawful enough people. What is your problem with them?'

'They represent the heart of false religion – the insights are all ludicrous, totally at odds with sound science and nature – and it attracts cultists looking for an escape from the Almighty.'

Daniel, who had been invited to this little chat, spoke up. 'You are possibly correct in some points, Yesh. Some of the insights are a bit funky. I am a member of one of those organisations and there are some funny members. But they do proclaim a strong morality ethic.'

'Which is a challenge on God's morality, Daniel. You should know this better than anyone else.'

'When will this beast arise?' queried Daniel.

'It will be in both the heavenlies and on earth. But I really can't say when. Both heaven and earthly realities will be affected but, trust me, Satan will again have his day.'

'So you say,' said King David.

'You failed last time,' put in Daniel.

'Not this time,' responded Jesus. 'Paul's words also needed to be fulfilled. But now you know who the beast is. And, believe me, the world will eventually wonder after it, full of admiration for its escapist spirituality.'

David smiled, drank some more of his latte, finding Jesus latest doctrinal stance interesting, but Daniel observed his words. It sounded interesting, either way. He was not really sure if James Redfield was the progenitor of the Antichrist Beast, but it sounded interesting. Perhaps he would look into it.

'And who is the false prophet? The two horned beast?' queried Daniel.

'It will arise in the presence of the Antichrist beast. You will see in time.'

'Right,' said Daniel. He would wait and watch to see any fulfilment in the genuine ideas of Jesus himself on the subject.

'Apparently,' replied James Redfield, founder of the Celestine Prophecy, 'Jesus has made many claims in the past over who the beast actually was. Usually it is found to be fraudulent. Usually he is mistaken. He has affected many lives with this accusatory message, something those Pentecostals do quite a lot. Accuse people of being sinners and unholy and that they are the special chosen ones.'

'I know,' responded Daniel 'I was a Pentecostal.'

'It falls through in the end, Daniel. You will see that Jesus is just like me. In a funny way, we are children of your New Agenda, both Jesus and I. We pursue a new vision on spirituality to bring new enlightenment to the world. In a funny way, to remake the world in our own image as Gandhi might say, be the change you want to see in the world. Spirituality is a large world of belief of many diverse things. To try and contain the summation of spiritual thought into just one religious viewpoint, as Jesus seems to claim for his Christian faith, well….. Well that is just stupid Daniel. Pride filled, arrogant and naïve. Sure, in the end, even I have a copy of the New Testament and read it from time to time. But there is more in heaven and on earth than is dreamed of in Jesus Christ's philosophy, dear Horatio.'

'If you say so James,' responded Daniel.

Jesus was defending himself against Daniel's statements on what James Redfield maintained.

'The beast comes in many ways and many forms, and is a reality from generation to generation. The Revelation teaches eternal truths in this sense, Daniel. That those who rebel against God and his holy covenant will find death and destruction in the pit of Gehenna for their pride in opposing the truth of God's holy laws.'

'And what of Judaism?' queried Daniel.

'I have no qualms with the Jewish religion. Remember, I told my followers that not one jot or tittle of the law would be done away with until the fulfilment of all things.'

'Right,' responded Mr Daly, and looked at him. 'A transient book, with no clear identification of the beast, which can change with the wind of Christian doctrine in accusatory self pride as they see fit.'

'If you wish to describe us that way,' responded Yeshua.

'Perhaps I do,' responded Daniel, with a little heat in his voice. 'Perhaps I do.'

'Don't go making trouble between you and Jesus,' Ariel stressed. 'It is not worth the hassle, Danny.'

'The man is a pompous asshole. Thinks he is the Lord of the bloody universe.'

'Yes, he does make that claim,' responded Ariel, a faint smile on her face.

'Yes. Yes he bloody does. Trinity has gone to his head – thinks he is God himself. But, as I recall from the prophets, Lucifer made such a claim. To be like the most high, exalting himself over the angels of God. Looks as if we have found who our saviour really is – the dark lord enshrouded as a god of righteousness. As they say, Lucifer comes to you as an angel of light.'

'Oh, leave Jesus alone,' responded Ariel. 'He is just a Jew on a bloody mission as you often maintain. He is simply headstrong. Protective of his bloody church.'

Daniel looked at her, didn't want to admit the truth, but went on grumbling about Jesus bloody Christ all afternoon anyway.

Daniel was still pissed off. He organised a team from one of his fellowships, went off interviewing eccentric Pentecostal pastor's and hired the big channels for a night-time special.

'The beast is David Rothchild,' said the first Pastor. 'Clearly, the most adversarial person to the true Christ, claiming to be Messiah himself. Of that the 'Pentecostal Life Changers' have no doubt.

'Callodyn's 7 Divine Fellowship's are the beast,' said another pastor. 'They are the most abhorrent opponent to true Christian faith. Nothing but mockery.' Daniel smiled at this guy – full on, huh Yesh?

'Judaism still represents the beast,' said an Arian Pentecostal Pastor. 'They still deny the true Christ and, at the end of time, the beast will arise to make war with the church, but Jesus, the King of Kings and Lord of Lords, will emerge triumphant.'

'Classic,' thought Daniel to himself.

'The Beast is a conglomeration of the 7 universal forces of Evil,' began a pastor with the beginnings of a very new agey response to the question. 'For as God is represented by 7 divine forces of goodness and love, there are correspondingly 7 evil forces, represented by the 7 Saruvim, and Satan himself is the 7th spirit of this evil. There are 7 ages of darkness, 7 pillars of pride and evil, 7….' And so on and so on went they mysteries of the 7 dark forces, in the words of a truly enlightened Pentecostal pastor. Daniel smiled. This was really putting Jesus on the spot.

'The beast is Jesus himself,' said another very funny looking pastor, with a 666 tattoo on his forehead. He is the ultimate dichotomy between good and evil manifest. In him we worship God. In him we revel in evil and darkness, our true selves, and serve the might of evil. For Jesus is lord of light and Jesus is lord of dark. All is Jesus and Jesus is all.' And so on went the pastor for several minutes and Daniel, interviewing them all, turned to the camera and said 'Amazing.'

The show was an amazing rater and the channels were happy to welcome Daniel back if he wanted a follow up. But, in the end, Daniel decided that would do. Jesus had been taught a sufficient enough lesson for the moment.

'He is moving where?'

'Zanadra. In fact, they are in the process of building the new ranch already. It is a fair way out, but it is home. But Sarah says Abraham is considering joining him – permanently. The final resting place of Avraham, possibly.'

Jacob, sitting at the breakfast table, picked up his chocolate croissant, nibbled on it, and put it back down. 'He wants to leave Televon? I thought this was it, in the end. Our eternal resting place.'

'Apparently not. But, as Sarah maintained in her email, it could take an eternity to find an eternal home, and Noah is leading the way on this issue.'

Jacob thought on that issue. 'Noah has long been a restless soul. But I do admit I felt Rainbow Valley would be the final destination. He seemed to surmise as much himself.'

'Yet Titea was restless.'

He looked at Rachel cautiously. 'Do you want us to move there? To leave Televon and the family?'

'We can always have more family. Start again. Get established again. Perhaps a new beginning in many ways – a new adventure.'

'Yet I had always thought the purpose of establishing was to set up an eternal home.'

'We don't need to go, in the end. We can stay here.'

'No. If Abraham goes, and says he will stay, we will go also. I am sure father will agree.'

'Isaac is with him at the moment.'

'Then we will wait and see. If it is meant to be, I am sure we will find out soon enough.'

'Will you speak with Leah?'

'I'll have words.' He picked up his crossword book, looked at the puzzle, filled in a word, and thought on moving again. Titea's idea, apparently. But, if this was to be the final location for Noah, it made sense for the family to join them. It didn't matter, in the end, as to were. It just mattered that they stabilised, put down roots, and settled forever. Zanadra sounded interesting, so if all went well with Noah and Abraham he was already of the mind to make the move. Perhaps one last resettling was in the heart of Jacob. One final home.

Daniel was out the back of Danielphon, in one of the archival rooms he used. Danielphon itself was currently 4 stories high, over about 100 square meters of land. It was the property which he had obtained long ago when such land became available and, in the heart of Zaphora, pretty much surrounded by Zaphona city which encompassed nearly all the land of Zaphora now anyway, apart from area around Golden Lake and the traditional farming sector which was still maintained, he was a very wealthy angel as Danielphon was valued at Realm Credits of great value. If he ever sold it he would be rich, but had no such intentions.

He was in his archives, presently, looking at some older comics. Some DC's from the early days – the very early days – when they were still working on their traditions. He had a superman comic in a mylar sleeve he was looking at and a Green Lantern was sitting on the table, ready to be examined. Mostly these issues were available these days in Trade Paperback Format in which a bulk load of issues were printed together. But, in the end, while he knew they were an asset technically, his great wealth meant there was no real point in trying to sell them for money anyway, so he would simply enjoy looking at the ancient relics from time to time, bringing back memories, and store them away again for some other aeon for him to look at. Sure, they wouldn't last forever in the end if you handled them, but that didn't matter. In the end, unless you could derive some pleasure from a collectable item such as a comic or a record, then what was the point apart from a purely asset based business reason, which Daniel didn't really need to worry about.

As he sat there, reading Action comics #2098, he was happily lost in Superman's particular adventure, off in a world of his own, not worried about the machinations of Ambriel towards his twin, letting fate now decide that encounter.

He had now made up his mind. Let Ariel choose Ambriel, if she must. If loyalty to him wasn't on the cards, there was no point in competing now. Ambriel had too much of a lead.

He didn't really look forward to being dumped in pile of horse shit, but worse things could happen. Still, if that was destiny, that was destiny. Superman didn't seem to care either way.

Ruth looked at the television program. Rabbi Cohen's sermons were on soon, a popular television show on Televon. Perhaps, she thought to herself. Especially in her recent devotions to God from Margaret's inspiration to her. But, no. She switched to a cooking show and, as midday passed, she sat there, knitting another jumper, taking some notice of the deluxe chocolate cake being prepared, in a world of her own.

Boaz walked into the living room, carrying a stamp album, looked at her and came and patted her on the shoulder, and went to his desk, sitting down, looking through the folder.

'I am selling a stamp,' he blurted out.

She looked at him, curiously. It was not something he was in the habit of doing – actually selling some of his permanent stamp collection.

'Why?' she asked honestly.

'Why not?' he responded. 'In the end, there are collectors out there who have valued my collection for a long time. I thought I may as well list one online, and see what kind of money I can get. We can go on an extra special holiday, then. Maybe even visit Zanadra.'

'Zanadra?' she inquired.

'Zanadra,' he confirmed.

Now what was all that about, Ruth mused to herself.

'I don't want your money honey, I want your love.'

'Excuse me?' said Noah. What did you say Titea?'

'What?' she asked, looking at him, taking off her earphones.

'You don't want my money, you were saying. You want my love.'

'Oh, every last bit, Noey.'

'Good to know,' he said, smooching down next to her.

'Look, Abraham is due in about half an hour. Is there anything you want me to wear?'

She looked him over. 'You will do. Abraham is not that fussy, Noah. He is your son anyway. He should be looking good for you.'

'He usually makes an effort,' responded Noah. 'Perhaps I should change. Put on a shirt and some better trouser.'

'Jeans are fine. He won't be bothered by your Bulldogs top. It should be fine.'

Noah was wearing a Canterbury Bankstown Bulldogs top, the team he supported in the Rugby League competitions in the Realm of Eternity and through various heavenly bodies.

The two of them had brought a large collection of things from Rainbow Valley with them to a house they were currently renting near 'Titea's Dream', and had spent the last few days purchasing some other essential items for their new temporary home. It was home, for now, until their new homestead had been planned out, built and ready for moving into.

Noah went upstairs, looked in the closet at the clothes he had, took of his bulldogs sweatshirt and put on a plain red t-shirt instead. Coming downstairs he sat on the lounge seat in the front room, waiting on Abraham. His son shouldn't be long now.

'So do you want to go and see the valley?'

Abraham nodded. 'We'll go now then?'

'I'll grab the keys to the cruiser. It will take us about 20 minutes to get there.'

As they drove, the four of them chatted about this and that, Titea and Sarah in the back seat, Noah and Abraham in the front, talking about Zanadra.

'Really, it is a lot like Europe for the most part,' commented Noah. 'Andorran landscape dominates the largest continent on which we are now, but the other 4 continents look a lot like the UK and Germany, and some of Scandinavia. But, for the most part, French and Spanish are spoken here, as well as the official 'Andorran' tongue.

'Andorra has a tongue?' queried Abraham.

'They've developed it gradually,' responded Noah. 'It is an admixture of mainly French and Spanish words, with a bit of old German and some English and other European words thrown in, but at least half of the language is original wording, European sounding certainly, but developed by the Andorran linguistic community specifically for Andorran planet and nations throughout the heavenlies. They desired a specific cultural identity in the end.'

'Andorran,' said Abraham. 'Fascinating. I guess you have learned some of it?'

'Some,' said Noah. 'It is pretty easy to catch on to. It follows similar European stem words and ideas for the most part. If you know French or Spanish, though, you will always get by here.'

'That's a relief,' responded Abraham.

Soon they arrived at 'Titea's Dream' and they got out of the cruiser, and looked over the valley, covered with trees, but with a large section of central meadow running through the valley.

'We'll be building up that end,' said Noah, pointing. 'Just down from the trees a little, near a little stream which runs down from the mountains'

Abraham looked over the valley, summing it up. 'It could house a few of us, I guess.'

Noah looked at him and nodded to himself. 'So, it is true. You are planning on following me. Titea commented as such.'

Abraham said nothing, but gazed over the valley. 'How much have you purchased?'

'A fair chunk. Pretty much everything you can see before us, and off into the hills into the distance right up to the summit or thereabouts. I guess….' He left off.

Abraham turned to him. 'Yes?'

'I guess, if we needed to, we could fit a fair few of us here. Upwards of a small city of 20 or 30 thousand could probably fit in the valley comfortably. Of course, people could settle elsewhere on the planet.'

'There are some of us I have in mind,' responded Abraham.

'Really?' said Noah, gazing at his son. 'Who?'

'You know. The usual crew. The biblical ones traditionally. The book seems to have formed a community of its own for us anyway.'

Noah nodded. That much was true from his history with his son Abraham. 'That is a few million in the end. Sure, we can expand and I can probably purchase more territory with a good offer.'

'You can afford it?' queried Abraham.

'I can afford it,' responded Noah. 'I have been working on wealth for a while, now. God always likes us prepared for a rainy day, as you know.'

'Yes,' responded Abraham, still gazing at the city. 'Well, I had thought that Televon was ultimately to be the place, but it looks as if Titea's Dream has spoken.'

'Then so be it,' said Noah.

'So be it,' responded Abraham.

The crowd was hushed as Gabriel came out. They were at a little park at the bottom of Zaphon tower were news addresses were popularly given from Zaphon a lot, and Gabriel had an announcement. Michael was in the crowd, coming to hear what Gabriel had to say.

Shortly Gabriel took the stand and began speaking.

'Welcome, everyone. Thanks for hearing what I have to say. Well, for the most parts, this is a standard announcement, but I do have something on some serious moral issues I would like addressed. Firstly, though, in recent conversation with Michael we discussed the idea of towers, like Zaphon behind us, being found also in Terraphora. Well, I have been giving the idea some thought, and I would like to announce plans from Zaphon for the suggesting of each disc capital to have a corresponding tower, like Zaphon, to become the heart – in many ways – of each disc. The tower is mean to represent the prestige of life in a sense, a place were we can afford the fines life has to offer us for those who have worked hard to afford lifes best privileges. That is a natural thing, and I feel in the tower for each capital the members of each disc can have something of a focus or an ideal in mind for what represents the pinnacle of the lifestyle they desire and can work to achieve. It is indeed meant to be a status symbol in this sense, but that is a natural inclination amongst many of us. We desire success, the dream, the high life. And while it is very likely Zaphon tower will go on representing the pinnacle of such achievement in the Realm of Eternity, it is important that each disc be represented as such. So I will speak with the Seraphim in council and many of the Cherubim and discuss this idea in detail.' Gabriel paused for a moment and resumed speaking. 'Now, travel throughout the Realm of Eternity and the other places has always been challenging considering the vast distances involved and, for those who can afford the prices, the portal system has been invaluable. But, with the approval from the Theophany himself given to me, I plan on having each proposed tower to have a portal located on base level. In this sense, in the same way the status is attracted to the tower, the ability to afford the travel of a portal will become a natural part of this. They are meant to go hand in hand, in that sense.' He paused again before resuming. 'Now, finally, there is another issue. I want to address an issue of concern for many people, an issue close to home, a fundamental issue. I have given it a lot of thought, and I want to speak of a place called home. For many of us finding a permanent place of residence has still, even for many aged ones amongst us, not yet arisen. So many of us can have restless hearts which are constantly searching for a home. And I want to address that core issue. In time, with population and the completing of realm cities in terms of final population numbers, it will become inevitable that people find a place they do call home, and refrain from moving. Some residents purchase a place, set up shop, and never move again. And that is totally natural. What I want to speak of today to the citizens of the Realm of Eternity is that core issue – you need to find your home. You need to find where you belong, where you feel comfortable, and what works for you. You need to find your resting place. In time homes become filled and places which once were available become available no more. Someone rests there, you see, and calls it their eternal repose. It is an ongoing challenge, but each of us here today, and those listening, need to have that on their mind – to find their repose – to find their home. One day Zaphon tower will become impossible to move into. Hotel's will have permanent residents, and the flats of the tower will be filled. Only those who are the most determined to live and remain here will find that. But that, inevitably, goes for each tower outwards in a spiral fashion, and for each disc in general. They will be filled, in time, and eventually people will call their place home. Which is as God wants it I believe. We need to do this, residents of eternity. To find our place, to find our home, when and where we can. It could be too late one day, unless you are very lucky, so I will stress again. Find your home, find your place in the world, and rest from your searching for an eternal rest. I can not say the sooner the better, as people need to find where they belong, but do it while you can. Do it and find that place you call home.' He paused again and said 'Any questions,' to which a number of reporters raised their hands.

'That wasn't bad, Gab. Sound advice. Good ideas in general.'

'Make your mark, you said. I felt the advice was strong, and the kind of thing left unspoken usually on a national basis. Time to share the wisdom with people.'

'And you have found that home?' he queried.

'I have a place here in Zaphon. But I am committed to Terraphon. And a tower, like Zaphon here, sounds ideal. Yes, yes, I think I have found my home.'

'Then that is good,' said Michael, patting him on the back.

Cheryl was back home in Terraphora, out on her back verandah of her flat, chatting with Bill the Janitor.

'Do you seek a home? A permanent one? Like Gabriel said yesterday?'

'Yeh, I saw that on the news. Interesting ideas. I see the wisdom in what he was going on about. Find a place eventually, settle, or move forever.'

'And what do you want?'

'Probably were I am living now. It makes me happy enough, the spirit of the place, as they say. The ambience. I feel home there. Like I never have to move again. I don't think I will. Move again, that is.'

'What about Zaphon tower itself? What if you could live there?' she queried.

'I don't know,' he responded. 'What if I could.'

'Would you?'

'Possibly, sure. I don't know. Maybe. But that is probably not reality. I don't think I will ever be able to afford it. But I am not sure if I am worried about that anyway. I have already decided that I am probably happy enough working forever, anyway, as it gives me a good structure to my life, and my employers say they will keep me forever if I like. So I am probably settled. Sure, Zaphon sounds great. But I am happy were I am.'

'I see,' she said, studying him. 'It has been my goal, you know. To own a place in Zaphon tower. To live there forever. In the heart of the world. Right in the centre. The idea has always attracted me – it is what I want.'

'We have to follow our dreams, don't we Cheryl.'

'Yes. Yes we do,' she said, looking at him.

He looked at her for a few moments, and she was not sure if he was reading her thoughts, but he said nothing. 'Well, the drink has been fine. But I have to get back to work.'

'Yes. You do that,' she responded, looking at him. And, picking up his work hat, he went off back to his tasks, but he did look back at her briefly and smile.

Ariel was beaming. She had been the centre of so much of Ambriel's fervent attentions recently, that she beamed, sitting at Ambriel and Meludiel's table in their kitchen, drinking hot chocolate with Meludiel, Ambriel out in the other room working on a gift for her.

'So, Ari. Are you happy?' queried Meludiel.

'Oh, I am on cloud 9 these days. All the attention from your dearest is wonderful. He is so attentive.'

Meludiel nodded. She knew the lovings of Ambriel very well.

'Have you reached a decision then?' queried Meludiel.

Ariel looked at her as if she had asked a no no, and answered cautiously, 'I don't say anything. I couldn't. But, yes, my heart is leaning towards a decision. It is up in the air until the final day when I will make my final decision. It may depend on Daniel's attitude in the last few days, but that waits to be seen. But I will make my decision when the time is right.'

Meludiel nodded, sipping on her coffee.

Suddenly Ambriel appeared, all dressed up in a rock and roll outfit, with a microphone in his hand. 'The abodes stereos are turned on, Ari. So here goes.'

'Baby baby, you're all the loving I need. Home cooking remedy to my miseries. You make my dark days blue, and my sad days bright. Baby, baby, baby, you are totally alright.' And, as he sang on a song he had written just for her, Ariel was raptured, while Meludiel just looked on amused. What on earth would Daniel think of this, she thought to herself.

Jacob looked out over 'Titea's Dream', in the presence of Noah and Abraham. He had taken off as soon as Abraham had contacted him and asked to come and see the place.

'This is it, then?' queried Abraham's grand son.

'I guess so,' responded Abraham. 'It seems suitable enough. The language won't be any problem, and the people's culture seems close enough to our own way of life that all those issues seem to be fine. Noah says he is happy with the place, so it should do us.'

Noah spoke up. 'Settling permanently is the idea now, Jacob. Settling for good. I know you are probably comfortable with Televon, but that looks as if it was just the initial port of call until God had worked out were he wanted us.'

'So it's God's idea?' queried Jacob.

'I think so,' responded Noah. 'Titea seems to think God placed the idea in her heart, now. Says she has been getting dreams about the place supposedly being the final resting place for her family. So I guess this is it. Home.'

Jacob looked out at the valley. 'Home,' he said. Home.

At 'Home' God was on the back porch, staring out into the aurora, drinking some apple jack, content with all. 'Home', he thought to himself. 'Time for people to settle. Time to find that place called home.' And he continued staring out at the aurora, at peace, content with all that was.

Chapter Twelve

Leah was the wife of Jacob – father of the people Israel. Jacob had two wives in Leah and Rachel and two concubines in Bilhah and Zilpah. And, yes, he loved each of them carefully and dearly having spent a long time developing a relationship of care with his family.

As the father of the people of Israel, Jacob had a peculiar covenant with Almighty God – to be a chosen people, separated from humanity, for the purposes, as Jacob saw it personally, of being a holy people. It was not, so it was assumed by some of their critics, the job of Israel to convert people to their religion. That was a choice a soul had to make. But the making of that choice was supposed to be based upon an individual desiring a careful and deep relationship with Hashem – one of love and devotion, prayer and Sabbath observance, a kosher diet for cleanliness reasons, and a strict morality code of holiness to ensure a lawful and decent way of life. This is what Judaism was supposed to represent to Jacob – a choice for someone who desired a stable society for their future, one in which a strict legal code was adhered to and a very moral life abided by. This is what Israel as a people had to represent to mankind. A haven, in that sense, for people to seek out and join when they had had enough of the mainstream society of men and craved a society of lawfulness to be at peace with God.

He knew, now, from further experience, that there were a number of very serious Noahide bodies which attempted to do the same thing. Callodyn and Daniel's 'Haven' was meant to offer a similar pathway to Israelite faith, so Daniel had once shared with Jacob, but one in which circumcision was not necessary, a sticking point for a number of Noahides. Jacob understood this so ensured his people taught and continued to maintain their own perspective on Noahide teaching to offer others who desired holiness in the Jewish tradition a way of life of holiness without necessarily going all the way of converting to Judaism. In this sense Noahides were generally the kind of children of men who were closer to Israel and what the Jewish people felt were the kind of standards appropriate for a decent society without necessarily being Jewish.

Having been resurrected at one point in the history to live with mankind in the world to come, before that point they had first been resurrected from Sheol to live in heaven with God at beginning of the feast of Hannukah with the dedication of the restored temple. The teaching of the resurrection to heaven from Sheol had been shown in the Book of Daniel in the final chapters, but Jacob had later learned there was much confusion on the interpretation of that book. At that time they had lived with the children of heaven in heaven, but then they had been resurrected to enjoy their glory on earth. But that had ended in the end, and they had come to the final resurrection to eternal life in the planetary bodies designed for mankind. And that first port of call had been Televon.

But now things had – changed. It seemed, from where Titea had been drawn, that Israel was to have one final port of call before settling eternally. And that was to be Zanadra.

All things considered the planet itself was warm and welcoming. The summers were not too hot and the winters were not too cold from all reports. It got its decent share of sunshine, but had cooler weather also for the plants to relax and for people to go inside on rainy days and play jigsaws, and read books, and share stories over a meal.

All things considered, the size of the planet being approximately earth sized also, it seemed the ideal place to finally settle forever. Noah had found it – Abraham had agreed – so Jacob now had the job of going through his address book, finding all those family members, and potentially close friends, who he felt would be appropriate to join the family in its final settling place.

Sarah was the wife of Abraham. He also had another wife named Keturah, and his concubine Hagar. Sarah was the mother of Isaac, who was Jacob's father, and Hagar was the mother of Ishmael.

As the grandfather of Jacob, Abraham had a special place in God's heart, so the theophany of God shared with him. Noah and his descendants were covenanted to God by the sign of the Rainbow. Yet Abraham was further covenanted by sign of the Circumcision. Done on the 8th day, it was often taught this covenant was one of divine intervention – reconciling the world to God, away from the temptations of evil and sin. It was a traditional teaching, Abraham did not personally object to it, and in it he found something of a purpose to his life and role in mankind.

He was a father of nations, for Edom and Israel both came from his seed through Isaac, amongst other seeds of his other children as well. This had been his covenant with God.

In the eternal in heaven that role, specifically, had not so much changed, but not so much been officially validated either. God had never mandated in the heavenly worlds that Judaism was meant to continue as a religion of observance, but neither had he declared it null and void. In fact, he constantly refrained from talking specifically on that issue. According to his offspring, David Rothchild, the community should know well enough now that they needed a sensible law code and way of life to run things, so there was little point in discontinuing the established tradition. And, in that idea, they continued and maintained their role. God did not comment either way.

Like many of the sons of Jacob, Abraham for so long had found his legacy on Televon, but perhaps that was just meant to be the first port of call while things were being established and sorted out. Now Zanadra beckoned and seemed to be suggesting to Abraham's heart that this was the big move and the final move. That on Zanadra he would find his eternal rest and his soul's consolation.

It seemed a friendly planet, and the Andorran residents seemed suitable and friendly enough to cohabitate with. Settling there in terms of citizenship requirements had been waved by the council of Zanadra for Noah instantly, and Abraham had been assured that he and his family would have no troubles in relocating there if they so chose.

Thus, with Titea leading the way ultimately, they had found what appeared to be their eternal repose, and Abraham was in the process of digging up roots, which was always difficult, but for the purpose of re-establishing them – forever.

Noah was married to Titea – his wife. Yet he was also married to Naamah, his other wife. Naamah, though, was separated from him for the time being. She lived on the disc of Nadrazon, the Silver City, of the Realm of Infinity, far away from Noah most of the time. And this had been the case for the last 100,000 years. It was not that she no longer loved Noah – not at all. In fact, they remained close. But Naamah desired to live alone for a while, to be her own woman, too live a quiet life of prayer and devotions to God in a simple community dedicated to this purpose, and be at peace. So she was separate from Noah for the time being, but would eventually return. She had promised him she would, but he was content, for now, to live with Titea and have the one wife as his main focus.

And it had been Titea who had uprooted him from Rainbow Valley, dragging him half way across the universe, to Zanadra of all places.

Zanadra – a place nobody had heard of – the final resting place of father Noah.

It seemed, now, from all the recent discussions with them, that Abraham and Jacob were of the mind to join him and, then, a number of key members of the family. Naturally, they couldn't really just go picking and choosing who should live were, but they knew they had a lot of influence – a lot of say with the family – and that if Abraham chose a place for the resting of the family, and asked a number to join them, then most, if not all, likely would.

The Andorran culture seemed a suitable enough one to enshroud themselves with. From Noah's conversations so far they were a friendly enough bunch, happy enough for Noah to be amongst them, and Abraham had received a similar welcoming. The valley 'Titea's Dream' was now expected to house a number of their immediate families and, ultimately, to be the chosen resting place for his family.

Oh, Noah knew he had so many out there amongst humanity who were his, but only so many were chosen and only so many chose God. And the closest and most relevant to Noah's life were the covenanted patriarchal families and those others amongst mankind who had taken his name amongst the Noahide community.

Amongst them, the early Noahides were on his mind. In the early years of the faith when it finally got properly re-established, in the 20th and 21st centuries of the Christian era. People like Callodyn and Daniel of Haven, who had been part of the Noahide community very early on, were figures Noah had in mind to see if they too wanted to also make a permanent home in Titea's Dream. He doubted it, though, for Daniel. Daniel would likely claim an abode if offered, but his angelic responsibilities would keep him in the Realm of Eternity, presumably, forever.

But he could only ask.

And, once finally settled, he had a few ideas, a few new ideas, for things to do and spend his time with. He was ready to be a cattle man again, and the valley seemed suitable for this work. And, of all things, another vineyard and a wine label. That much seemed certain as well.

There would perhaps be other things he would pursue – standard sporting and intellectual competitive pursuits, both for the social aspects, and the pleasures gained from competing. And he had it in mind, once he had finished the homestead, to build an Ark out the back, which he had now done, funnily enough, a number of times at various places. Something Abraham had suggested, once, as a hobby he might want to pursue.

And, of course, the regular routine of life, likely more children, and the making of memories. Memories to recall on rainy days, lost in a world of his own heart, thankful and forever grateful to the God of his fathers for saving him and bringing him, in his mercies, into the gift of eternity.

'He is kicking your arse, bro. Literally kicking your arse. I have been getting all the dirt from Meludiel, and you haven't got a hope in hell of her choosing you.'

'You don't think so?' queried Daniel, looking down over the risk set at the game they were currently occupied with.

'He is stuffed,' said Valandriel.

'100%,' responded Callodyn.

'Come on,' said Daniel. 'Let's play. Leave Ariel's heart to Ariel's heart. She will do the right thing in the end. I trust her.'

'Are you sure trust will be enough?' queried Callodyn.

Daniel said nothing, but stared down at the set. Would it be enough?

Ariel who was at the doorway, but hadn't yet come in, had heard that. She backed away, back down the hall, and thought on her beloved. Daniel had not bothered to do anything at all to win the contest. He hadn't even bothered to try. But he loved her. He loved her. But, in the end, Ambriel had bothered. Ambriel had tried. Ambriel had shown himself a gentleman as well, and Ariel felt, now, perhaps she wanted to teach Daniel a lesson. A lesson about getting off his bloody arse and bothering to show her some love. And so while she felt she might verily be hardening her heart against him, perhaps that now was the right thing to do.

'So, are you finally learning your lesson?'

'Huh?' responded Jesus, to his twin Jenna's inquiry. 'What lesson?'

'David. He is teaching you sufficiently well, isn't he? I am sure he knows what he is talking about.'

Jesus almost laughed but looked over at his wife, remembered who he was, and simply said 'Not yet.'

'Oh,' she responded. 'Well, you will. You will eventually get the point.'

'And what exactly is the point,' he said, taking issue with her.

'Well, your wrong.'

He looked at her squarely. 'As simple as that, huh. I'm wrong.'

'Exactly,' she responded, looking away for a moment, but then looking back at him with more confidence.

'So its Judaism, then, is it. The correct religion. The correct way of life.'

'For us. For Jacobs descendants. Yes. It is our birth religion. It is what God commanded us to follow. In the end, Jesus, you are simply a Jew who went off on your own special mission. You can justify your followers and your faith to the hilt, but it doesn't change the ultimate simple fact that it is all your own idea in the end anyway. God didn't ordain it – you did.'

He went silent. There was no real way he could respond to that.

'You say God doesn't approve. You say that. You don't know for sure, though. Neither does David.'

'We know,' she responded, but she was cautious.

'Really?' he asked.

'Yes,' she said.

'Then I guess I beg to differ,' he responded, turning back to the documentary.

And he heard her say, softly, 'I guess so.'

David sat with Bathsheba, at their breakfast table, looking at the paper.

'David?'

'Yes, Bathsheba,' he responded, without looking up.

'Have you tried complementing him?'

He put down his paper. 'Who?'

'Well. Jesus.'

David smiled. 'Complementing him, Bathsheba?'

'Complementing him,' she responded.

'Well, how?'

'Oh, I don't know. Tell him he has done a wonderful job building such a large church. Emphasize that. How large it is. Men have egos.'

David almost laughed. 'Any other suggestions?'

'Oh, tell him that his gospel is truly enlightened.'

'But that is what we are actually arguing about. I can't do that. I can't.'

'Give some ground. Tell him if he was a rabbi and taught Judaism, so much of his gospel would be truly enlightening to his congregation.'

'Subterfuge in other words. Sucker him into joining us.'

'Well what you're doing isn't working so far.'

'He is just stubborn. It's just his pride. He is the blessed Christ Child and that won't die easily.'

'Then be creative. Find a way. Persuade him. If Christianity folded I would expect Judaism and likely the Noahide faith would both grow enormously.'

'And then we only have to worry about Islam.'

'That comes second,' she said. 'Worry about Jesus for now.'

'Will do,' he responded, picking up his paper. But Bathsheba's words were indeed on his mind.

Daniel looked down at the roses. He had decided, in the end, to bother. It was only roses, with an 'I love you' card, but he figured he may as well. He came into the room, looked at Ariel and smiled, and noticed Meludiel was at the table and then, just then, noticing Ambriel. And next to Ambriel a pile of roses and other flowers, against the wall, going up to the ceiling.

Daniel looked at the roses, and Ambriel smiled at him. He looked down at his paltry, pathetic offering and looked at Ariel.

'These are for you,' he said gruffly.

'Oh, they are lovely,' she responded, with only a faint hint of 'couldn't-care-less'.

Ambriel spoke up. 'Top effort mate. You have outdone yourself.'

'Yeh,' said Daniel, took another look at the pile of flowers, and left the room. Why had he even bothered.

'So, what next, oh overseer of wisdom.'

'A can of coke, I think, and a burger from the canteen.'

'Very funny,' responded Michael to Gabriel's sarcasm. 'Seriously, you have done well in the last few days. You have made some good plans and impacted the realm. And, likely, for the better. The ideas were good – strong, sound. Should improve things. The ideas of the capitals having towers likely will give people a status symbol to focus on for wealth concerns. Probably cool.'

'Right,' said Gabriel. 'But you want more from me, do you?'

'Not today. Not this week. Not this year. Probably not even this decade. But, in time Gabby, over this reign of yours as overseer, remember to make a mark in general. Get things done, ideas established, works fulfilled, which people remember you for. For it is an eternal reputation you can build in your youth, which in a funny kind of way we are still in. And with that rep, well.'

'Well what?' queried Gabriel.

'Well it helps. Whatever else it helps in life with getting done the things you need or want done.'

'Right,' he said. 'Ok. I'll remember.'

'Good,' said Michael. 'Now lets eat. I'm starved.'

As they exited the office, Gabriel letting Cindradel know they were off for lunch, Gabriel did indeed have Michael's words of wisdom on his mind. In time, yes, perhaps he did want to be remembered. Remembered for being a wise, and caring overseer. An angel who could accomplish things. Yes, that was worth it. That sort of reputation did seem appealing to Gabriel, secondborn Seraphim, of the realm of eternity.

King David was sitting with his son, Solomon, on the back verandah of his abode. Solomon was quiet, today, and seemed to have something on his mind.

'Is there something bothering you?' David asked gently.

'Not really bothering me, dad. Not bothering. I am just thinking over the emails I have been getting from Abraham and Jacob. You are getting them also, aren't you?'

'Yes,' he responded.

They sat there for a while, looking out on the suburban surroundings. David spoke again shortly. 'I don't know if I want to live way out there. In Zanadra. Sure, it looks great. But I have a place I think I want to ultimately end up. I can probably afford it now if I had to, but I have been delaying the purchase.'

'Which is?' asked Solomon.

'Zaphon tower. The centre. Like Gabriel said, it is the ultimate status symbol to many. And, for many it is the heart of the world – the ultimate. I think it is where I want to be. But, also, because I like the place. I like the feel of the place, the spirit of the place. It feels…. I don't know. It feels – like home.'

'So you won't be going to Zanadra?'

'Probably not in the end. I have talked with Bathsheba for some time. We are in agreement. We like Zaphon tower. It appeals to us. I think it is where we belong.'

'Then you have thrown a hammer in the works,' said Solomon.

'Which is?' queried his father.

'Were I am supposed to end up,' the teacher of wisdom replied.

'Oh,' said David.

'You shouldn't feel bad, Danny. Ambriel is just working harder at the moment. Perhaps take a leaf out of his book – think big.'

'Think big?' he responded to his twin.

'Yes. Think big. It is very impressive.'

'Right,' he said. 'I guess I'll do that.'

He munched away on his muesli, thinking that over. What could he possibly do which Ambriel hasn't already done? What idea could captivate the heart of Ariel and ensure his unlikely victory? What plan would give him the right to watch Ambriel tossed into a pile of horse shit.

He finished his breakfast, disappeared off to his room, and sat there, at his PC, thinking. 'Something big. Something big. Something big.' And then he had an idea, typed it down, and smiled. Yes. Brilliant. Let Ambriel see if he could match that one.

'Wassup,' said Metatron to his theophanic father.

'Life,' responded the theophany, one of his standard joke responses to the question.

'You are as witty as ever,' replied Metatron, sitting down next to him on the porch of home, beer in hand.

They sat there, staring out at the aurora, not saying much. Inside, Metatron had a bedroom in 'Home' were he spent, funnily enough, most of his time. He had 4 bookcases full of hardback books, as he rarely collected the paperback kind and didn't bother with eBook readers very much, such had been his age and traditional ways. And, most of the time, he was on his bed, reading a book, sipping on a beer, munching away, often with the stereo on, her his universal channel receiving television playing away. God had those rights, fortunately, and Metatron enjoyed the luxury of receiving, if he wanted to, every known channel known to – well – everyone. And that was saying something. Usually he watched a lot of British shows, and enjoyed 'Dr Who' and 'Minder' a lot, as well as 'Blakes 7' and the latter British Sci Fi epics. He liked his science fiction.

He did write – occasionally – sitting at his PC, typing away at another novel. But these usually want to either Logos or Memra to read, and the Theophany as well from time to time. He wasn't published anywhere, but didn't need to be. Didn't really want to be apparently. No point. It was not the glory of riches that Metatron had chosen for his eternal reward – it was the glory of his father, and eldest brother and sister, and their often company which gave him what he needed.

They'd had adventures over their sojourn – many of them – and Metatron was always perfectly well and content at 'Home' the home of homes to many, anyway. Were God was.

He did other things, and they still played chess avidly, but it was usually a simple life, in a rim like paddock world, with a barn, a homestead, a chook house, a couple of sheds, and not much else.

It was, in most respects, an Americana place they found themselves in – very similar to Clark Kent's home in the original Superman movie, which they watched together a lot. But that had been the spirit God had chosen for home, and didn't seem to want to budge from it. It suited Metatron well enough.

Out at the edges, near the aurora, you felt like you were in Antarctica. It could get really cold right near the aurora, and the spirit felt very much like the great earth southern continent. That, also, was what God had wanted.

It was a strange world – a surreal world – but it was home to Metatron, and he didn't really think he would ever really find anywhere else to lay his head.

'Ok. Open them.'

Ariel looked out, and didn't notice anything immediately. And then she saw it – out on the street – an enormous semi trailer with a huge 'I Love You Ariel' written on the side of it in bold red and green letters.

'Much better,' she said to Daniel, who was grinning.

'You wanted big,' he responded.

She walked down the path, looked at it more closely, and turned to him. 'But that is just the beginning, right. You never know what Ambriel will do next.'

'No,' he said. She smiled at him and, as he gazed at her, he noticed some paper falling down from the sky near her. She picked it up, looked at it and laughed.

'What is it?' queried Daniel. Then, suddenly, as if in response to his query, hundreds of such pieces of paper suddenly started floating down from the skies, filling the yard and the street. Daniel looked up and could see a plane up in the sky and thousands, if not millions of pieces of paper floating downwards, right towards Danielphon. He bent down, picked one of them up, and read: 'Ariel, queen of my heart, queen of the world. Yours forever, Ambriel' in big golden letters.

'Oh, Amby Wamby,' said Ariel and, just then, he appeared at the front gate, came inside, and smiled at them both. Ariel hugged him. 'You are wonderful, Messiah of God. Truly wonderful.' And, as Ariel hugged Ambriel, he winked at Daniel.

Daniel groaned all that afternoon. He was defeated, and he knew it. May as well accept his fate. May as well.

They were at Noah's rented house, the 4 of them, the patriarchs, fathers of the covenant. Noah, Abraham, Isaac and Jacob. Perhaps Adam could have been there, but no worry.

'So, this is home,' said Abraham.

'We have had homes before. New homes. It is nothing completely new to us.'

'But it is to be different to the other ones, Noah. We never rested eternally before.'

Noah looked at him, thinking on that. 'Our ETERNAL resting place? MMmm. Maybe.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' inquired Jacob.

'Oh, I don't know. Things the theophany spoke to me once. Subtle words he uses, some times. Subtle allusions to things.'

'What kind of things?' asked Abraham.

'Beginnings and Endings. Endings and Beginnings. Starting all over again, when all is said and done.

They sat there for a few moments, on the lounges, when Isaac spoke up. 'WHAT will end? Our lives?'

'Sort of, I think. But more than that. Life, for a while. All life – everywhere.'

'And then what?' asked Abraham.

Noah looked at his children, apparently, if I read his plans right, a rest. A very, very, long rest. In the heart of God, for an unspecified time at the moment, but very long, for God to rest as well, with no more concerns, no more worries, not having to watch over and put his heart on the line for his children.

'And then?' asked Jacob.

'We start again,' said Noah. 'And with a new beginning to it all. A new world, a new life, a fresh start.'

'Oh,' said Abraham.

'Shadows of our past lives will be in us, and there will be hidden memories in our minds, in our dreams, speaking to us of what has been. But nothing more.'

'And he said all this?' queried Abraham.

'Not in so many words, son. But in the way he speaks over a long time, and suggests things and ideas. Well….. Well I have pieced it all together over a while. A plan of his. His plan of life. So we may go on, refreshed, renewed, with a fresh start each time. Like the dawning of a brand new day after a good nights sleep.

'Then what does the next world hold for us?' queried Isaac.

'Who knows,' said Noah. 'Who knows.'

'You're not rubbing it in are you?'

'Would I do that Mel?' Ambriel replied to his twin.

'No. Not normally. But I have been around with you and him recently, in all this debacle. And sometimes - sometimes you have been a little less than gracious.'

'It is all in the spirit of the game,' responded Ambriel, defending himself.

'Perhaps,' she said. 'But gloating is far from gentlemanlike.'

'Oh, I think he has done enough of that in the past, don't you think.'

'And you have usually turned the other cheek,' she responded.

'Yes,' he said. 'Usually. But I am only human, also, dear sister.'

'I guess so,' she replied.

'Look, if he loses, I will try to be as gracious as possible. And if he is dumped in shit I won't laugh and will just be friendly and all, ok.'

'Good,' she said. 'Remember. You promise me that. Don't embarrass him. I love him, ok.'

'I know,' he replied. 'I know.'

There they were, the four of them, sitting at a café near David's place, chatting away, ready for a debate.

'So, Daniel,' began David. 'Why did you leave Christianity in the end, anyway?'

Daniel looked nervously at Jesus. What could he say?

'It wasn't for me, Dave,' he started. 'There were many reasons. Not finding a church which taught what I thought was the correct doctrine of Christianity was a major hurdle, but that wouldn't have been it in the end. Not the compelling reason.'

'And what was the compelling reason?' asked David, looking at a very calm looking Jesus of Nazareth.

Daniel didn't answer. He sat there, sipping on his latte, looking at David, but said nothing. He wouldn't. He wouldn't do that to Jesus – embarrass him like that. He was too fond of the guy.

David seemed a bit disappointed at the silence, so moved on. 'Callodyn. You never really had much to do with Christianity anyway. Do you have a story to tell.'

Callodyn was a little more forthcoming. 'Honestly, David. There are a lot of reasons, but Noahide faith worked for me in the end. It made the most historical sense, and Christianity and its early ideas about God really put me off. I'm a Unitarian, like Daniel, even if he won't say so. The early church focused way to much on our brother here. Deifying him – that was too off-putting. After all of that hoo hah over the Trinity and Oneness and trying to work all that out, well…' He left off and said no more.

'Well what,' said David.

'Well there was little point in trying to be a Christian. Noahide faith was just too appealing and made too much sense to ignore. It seemed to come up trumps when I asked the major questions, like my brother, even though he won't speak of it in present company.

David nodded. He didn't exactly get the kind of answers he was looking for from either of them. Still, no worries. He would take what he could get from the conversation.

'Not everyone believes in Christianity then, I guess,' he said to nobody in particular. Jesus said nothing, but smiled. David was playing a long thought out game with him. The problem for David, though, was that Jesus saw every move.

David looked at Jesus. 'We have lived a long time doing our separate thing. Is that what you want? Us to be eternally separate.'

Jesus looked at him in response, looked at his honest eyes, and looked downwards, into his drink.

'I don't really know if I can answer that for sure, David. I am happy enough. I have a loyal Christian congregation which follows me and my ways. In a sense, I left Judaism a long time ago. It would be a long way back. Not really sure if I even want to make that journey, in the end. Not really sure if I could really ever contemplate the teaching of the religion seriously enough to even consider that. I am what I am, Dave. I am what I am.'

David thought about saying 'So I am wasting my time then,' but refrained. In the end, was it he who was now trying to soul win Jesus? Should he be doing that? Should he be interfering with another person's beliefs and way of life? Should he care?

'So be it,' said David. 'If that is what you have chosen. But the door is open, Yeshua. If you ever need someone to talk to, to consider our families way, the door is open. But you will have to walk through it.'

'Understood,' responded the man from Nazareth, and Daniel nodded grimly. The only real solution had eventuated. Such was life, in the end. Such was life.

Chapter Thirteen

Andrew pulled up in the driveway, ejected the CD from the car stereo player, as he wanted to continue listening to it inside, put the key into the carport doorway to the flat, and came inside and slumped onto the couch. He was tired today but managed to put the new Def Leppard CD into the drive, hit play, and as the PC stereo blasted out track 1 again, he was lost in the world of rock and roll – his current salvation.

Bianca showed up not much later with a bag of groceries, including a hot lasagne from the takeaway which was to be their dinner. Andrew barely said hello.

'Tired, honey?' she queried.

'Exhausted,' he replied.

'Lasagne for dinner.'

'Cool,' he replied.

He managed to get to the table, began eating his food, drank some of the juice and noticed Bianca was looking at him. 'Uh, the food is great, hon.'

She said nothing, nodded slightly, and continued staring at him as he ate.

'What?' he said, putting down his fork, frustrated, which Bianca took as an affirmation for her turn to speak.

'Jessica.'

'Jessica what?'

'Deal with it. Ok. Finally. Deal with it.'

He looked at her and got the point. 'Ok, ok. I'll deal with it.'

'Finally?'

'Finally,' he responded, and went back to his lasagne, grumbling under his breath.

'Mummy. Will we be living in Zanadra forever?'

Ruth looked down at her son, Dominic, not yet knowing how to answer the question. 'Would they be living in Zanadra forever?' Boaz and her had already gotten the invitation from both Noah and Abraham, and Jacob had confirmed to them both that it was also his essential idea to settle there. But for Ruth and Boaz?

'I don't know, Dommy. Maybe, ok. We will have to talk about it.'

'What is wrong with Televon? Isn't that home?'

Ruth looked down at him nodding. What could she say, really.

Boaz, who had been standing apart, with a digital camera, taking shots of the valley, came back to the two of them and smiled. 'Well. It's a great looking valley. The air is nice and crisp, always a good thing. Would be good for our health, living here.'

'Yes,' replied Ruth.

They stared out at the valley for a while longer and then Boaz indicated it was time to return to Noah's house.

As they drove along Ruth spoke up. 'This isn't set in stone yet, is it?'

'The move, you mean?'

'Yes.'

Boaz went silent for a while. 'No. Not yet. I like the idea, initially, but will have to give it a lot of thought.' He turned to her. 'But if you don't think it is a good idea also, we won't make the move. If Televon his home, so be it. Sure, I am excited at the moment about the place – it looks great – but we will carefully consider this.'

'Good,' she responded, looking out the window of the car.

Andrew was at Jessica's place. He had come over, after work, and she was serving him a beer as he sat on the lounge.

'Look, Jess. There is something I need to talk to you about. It is pretty serious.'

'I love you, you know, Andrew. I love you.'

He looked at her. How could he say what he was going to say now? He tried, anyway.

'Look. I just don't think we can see each other anymore, ok. I am going to be wed to Bianca eventually.'

She sat down next to him and touched his knee.

'So it is not going to work out ok,' he continued.

She moved her hand up his leg, up to his crotch, and rested it there.

'So it's over, ok. I know you must be devastated, but that is just the way it is.'

She put her hand over his mouth, and tugged on his pants. She freed his manhood and said to him. 'Ok. Its over. I love you.' And she took his cock, which had hardened up, onto her tongue and started sucking and sucking until he exploded cum into her mouth.

She looked at him, opened her mouth, and swallowed the lot in front of him.

'Oh fuck,' he said.

'That's next,' she responded.

'I'm just not sure if I want to make the move, Boaz. I am settled, now, on Televon. Paradision is home. I have sort of gotten used to the idea of living there forever.'

'I know what you are saying, Ruthie. I do know. Well, we will have to give the bad news to Abraham and Noah then.'

Ruth went silent. She said she was not sure, but Boaz had taken that as a refusal.

'Look, I didn't say absolutely no. I didn't mean to give that impression. I just wanted to state that I am at home on Televon. A move, now, would have to be for all the right reasons.'

He looked at her, looked upwards in frustration, and nodded.

'Then we need more time to think it over, then?'

'I guess so,' she responded. 'After all, If Noah and Abraham and Jacob are there, and others, it may be in our best interests in the end. It is a difficult decision.'

'One which we will not take lightly,' he responded.

'Then we need time. I mean, there is no rush, is there?'

'Not really. But if we are going to make the move, being early with the rest of them may be in our best interests.'

'I know,' she said. 'But we need time.'

'Yes.'

'So you love me do you, Nathan Yeltsin.'

'I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, Cheryl. You should know me by now.'

She looked away, picked up her cappuccino, took a sip, and stared out at the street. He loved her. What more did she need to here.

'And what is the next step after that?' she asked, carefully.

'Mmm. Yes. I think I know what you are saying. I will have to think that over, though. It could take a while.'

'So you are not completely committed, in other words?'

'I do love you. I meant that.'

'But nothing more.'

'Do you need something more?'

She sipped on her cappuccino. 'That is a very good question, Nathan Yeltsin. That is a very good question.

'Time is running out, Danny Boy,' said Ambriel. 'You don't have any big surprises left do you?'

'Uh, not that I am aware of,' responded Daniel in the game of Bridge the four of them were playing.

'Then I should be fine,' responded Ambriel.

Meludiel spoke up. 'Pride comes before the fall, Ambriel, dear brother.'

'Yes, I know,' he responded, looking directly at Ariel, who was looking at her cards. 'Still, perhaps I am not the one who has been guilty of such pride for a while. Perhaps I am the humble one.'

Meludiel looked at Ambriel's face as he was staring at Daniel's, but said nothing. There was nothing to say.

'Well, are you going to bid, Ambriel?' inquired Daniel.

'I pass,' he responded.

'1 Heart,' said Ariel.

'But it is a very big one,' said Ambriel instantly, which made Ariel blush. Ambriel gave Daniel a look as if to belie his advantage with her.

Ariel looked at Meludiel. 'Are you going to bid?'

'I'll pass,' responded Meludiel.

Daniel passed as well.

'Then I guess the bid is mine,' said Ariel.

'Because you are all heart,' said Ambriel.

'Oh, Ambriel, you do lay it on thick,' said Ariel smiling.

'Tell me about it,' said Daniel under his breath.

'You what!'

'I slept with her.'

Bianca just looked at him stunned for a few moments. She didn't really know what to say. But eventually she found her words.

'Out! Get the fuck out. Go over to your whore if you need somewere to stay. I don't give a fuck. Get the hell out.'

And he was gone as quickly as that.

In fact, he went over to Jessica's. And she took him in, hugged him, and they slept together that night, but there was no sex. He was still convicted. In the morning he looked at Jess honestly. 'I love her, ok Jess. I don't know what the future holds between you and me, but I love Bianca. I am going over there after work to talk to her. Hopefully she has calmed down.

Jessica clutched onto his arm. 'Perhaps you should get the point about who you belong to, Andrew. Perhaps you should get the point.'

He looked at her, but said nothing.

'I have heard of your little wager, Daniel. Can you lose with humility?'

'What – are you saying I am going to lose?'

'No. Just preparing you for the worst,' responded the Theophany of God.

'Oh,' he said, but that didn't cheer him up anyway. 'Ambriel has come on so thick since we entered into the agreement. I mean, I didn't really care at first, but when I bothered to give a damn he trounced me with big moves. I don't think I have a chance with her.'

'Well, if you lose the battle, remember the war,' responded the Theophany. 'There is always tomorrow.'

'Yes. One covered with shit,' responded Daniel sarcastically, which brought a grin to the Theophany's face.

'Take it with humble pride. You'll bounce back son. I have faith in you.'

'I hope so,' he responded. 'I hope so.'

'He loves you, hey,' said Bill.

'That's what he says,' responded Cheryl. The two of them were on the back verandah of her apartment, were they had come into the habit of having conversations together.

'Has he asked you to marry you?'

'Not yet,' she responded. 'I think he is nervous about that. Or, perhaps, he doesn't want to yet. Maybe never either. He might have views on that kind of thing.'

'Oh,' he responded. 'Well, if you love him, I guess you will wait for him to make up his mind.'

'I guess,' she responded. She looked at her new friend. 'What about you? Any loves in your life?'

'There have been a few things going on over the years. But I haven't married yet. No children. I'll get around to it. I'm in no rush.'

'A sensible attitude, Bill Smith. Very patient.'

'You have to be when waiting for the right one,' he responded.

'Tell me about it,' she responded and sighed.

It had been a week. They had been enjoying Noah's hospitality and feeling at home in Zanadra. But, in the end, Ruth came around to Boaz early one morning, looked at him and said 'Paradision is home,' and he had nodded.

'Sorry, Noah. I mean, it is an awesome offer, and we were excited to start with, but we have given it thought and, I am afraid, no. We won't be moving.'

Noah was caught off guard by that and said 'Well, Can I know why?'

Ruth responded. 'We have been on Televon a long time now, Noah. It has been home ever since we have reached the heavenlies. We don't really like the idea of moving, even if it is to a place which appears to be the final home for you and Abraham and so on. It really is tempting, but no. We like Paradision. We always have. And we have roots there now – quite deep roots. We don't want to disturb that – we don't want to leave a gaping hole in a community which has come to know us and rely on us in many ways. So as attractive as the offer is, no, we won't be moving.'

Noah sighed. 'Yes, I understand. It was almost the same for me with Rainbow Valley. I had gotten so used to the place that I had felt it was the final port of call. But Titea's Dream has been decided on, and we will have to leave it at that. Remember, you can visit as often as you like. We will always have room for you both.'

'Thank you,' said Boaz, and Ruth hugged him.

Later that week, on the journey home, Ruth said to him 'I think we are doing the right thing, in the end. Despite them being very close family, we already have a family on Televon. We are established, Boaz. It would be wrong in many ways to interfere with that.'

'I know,' he responded, and hugged her.

'Sorry doesn't cut it babe. I just don't. When you have told Jessica it is over, and you mean it, we can be together again. But not until then. And if you can't..' she left off speaking, looking at him with tears in her eyes. 'And if you can't, then you belong with her in the end anyway,' and she shut the door in his face.

He took the car up to the local lookout, looked out over the city and mulled it over. What did Andrew want in the end anyway? What did he really want? Did he even want to be with Bianca, or was Jessica on his heart? Or was he so caught up between the two of them that he didn't have time to think straight on the issue.

He kicked the dirt in front of his car and stared out at the lights of the city. He thought on his father, Daniel, who had long had emotional struggles with Ambriel and Meludiel, as he really loved Meludiel, but was now faithful to his own twin. He could imagine his father's heart had struggled with similar questions over the years. But it was different for Andrew – he didn't have a twin. He would never have a twin. He couldn't rely on a God-designed match to settle on his heart, declare her unfailing love and that there was no other, and so be it forever. He didn't have that.

But he did have two girls, both who expressed their love for him, both who wanted him just to themselves, and both of which he found himself loving quite deeply. But when push came to shove, would it indeed be Bianca who he would remain faithful to, or would he go back to his old love. His heart, in his current turmoil, just couldn't decide.

He looked out over the city and wondered if any other hearts were going through such a similar dilemma.

'You know, Daniel. You really have put in a good effort. Really. Ariel must be solidly impressed.'

'Shaddup.'

'I mean, the big sign on that truck was amazing. Must have been the most spectacular thing that happened that day.'

'Shaddup,' said Daniel to Ambriel again.

'And those flowers. Amazing,' responded David Rothchild.

'So you think you are home and hosed, do you, oh messiah of glory?'

'Glad to see you are finally acknowledging me as the messiah. You don't normally.'

'I defend God's right to bad judgment in choosing you also. He is only human in the end.'

Ambriel liked that jibe. 'Perhaps he should have chosen you as messiah, then?'

'If he had any kind of good sense, he would.'

'Ok,' said David. 'Daniel Daly – Messiah of Glory. Oh, how about 'The Noahide Messiah?' Saviour of the Noahides.'

'Sounds good,' responded Daniel.

'With wisdom truly outstanding. He knows ALL they say. Even more than Jesus himself.'

'True,' acknowledged Daniel.

'A master of love and mercy.'

'Hey, I put up with you don't I.'

'Yes. Daniel Rothchild – Messiah of Glory.'

'Were do I apply?' responded Daniel.

'Oh, Satan has an opening.'

'Well, if you can't beat them.'

And Ambriel smiled.

Daniel was looking dejected. Sitting there, in front of Ariel, he looked truly pathetic. He was sure, oh so sure, Ariel would choose Amby Wamby, and he was on his last legs.

'Look, Danny. Keep the faith, ok. If you love me, in the end, that is enough. Whatever else happens, that is enough.'

'But you will choose Ambriel.'

'But who do I stay with regardless?'

And he was somewhat consoled by that statement.

They were home, back in Paradision, with Margaret over for afternoon tea.

'We were tempted,' began Ruth. 'Really, living in the same valley as Noah, Abraham and Jacob would perhaps seem ideal to many in the family. But, well. Well Televon is home now, Margaret. We don't feel we can leave her in the end. We have too many roots here.'

'It is always important to find a place called home,' responded Margaret. 'I searched for a long time, once. Went through a number of marriages, always trying to fill a home which only God could fill. And when my husband left me on the farm, I had thought that was the end of the road in many ways. But, one night, God crept in, reminded me he was there, and suggested I give him a try. And he has not failed me yet.'

'That is a beautiful story,' responded Ruth.

'And so I have my home – in my heart, in a sense. But in the heart of God more importantly. And I will never, never, ever leave him. Never.'

Ruth grasped the hand of her friend in solidarity and said 'Amen.'

Yet, despite his love for Bianca, it seemed to be Jessica's persistence which won him. Her devotion, her affection, her desire for him. These seemed to the things which Andrew, in his heart, could not fight.

And so, while he loved Bianca, and wanted to be with her, he stayed with Jessica for a while. And after a week he seemed to be thinking he was home again, living at Jess', his apparent new home. He did not really know how long the situation would last, but he had resolved one issue. He couldn't let Jessica go, now, no matter how much Bianca protested. He loved Jess to and, while he wasn't the kind of guy who would normally go for two wives, it had crossed his mind. But he was certain neither of the girls would approve of such an idea – it was still not the custom of the realm to operate like that.

As the week turned over, and after Jess was voracious for him each night sexually, Andrew was starting to believe he wouldn't see Bianca again for a long time. And then, late one night, she rang him, told him to come around in the morning, and that she had calmed down somewhat. They would try to resolve the situation – like adults – and whatever the result, then so be it.

'This is Bill.' Nathan shook Bill's hand, and the three of them sat down at Cheryl's kitchen table, over coffee.

'So, Bill,' began Nathan. 'You're a janitor.'

'It's a living,' responded Mr Smith.

Nathan looked at Bill, and looked at Cheryl looking at him.

'Do you have dreams, Bill?' inquired Nathan.

'What do you mean?'

'Dreams. Ambitions. Getting somewhere in life. I myself pursued them from quite a young age, and have done extraordinarily well for myself.'

'Oh, I have plans. I'll get to them in time,' responded Mr Smith.

'I see,' said Nathan, again looking at Cheryl.

'Bill's main plan is to pay of his place,' said Cheryl. 'Once he has done that things like shares and other investments look like a reality. We all have to start somewhere, after all.'

'That we do,' agreed Nathan.

'What do you do?' asked Bill, looking at Nathan directly.

'Oh, a business man. Various investments. Various companies. I am a lot older than you, after all, so I have had a lot more time to achieve success. But we are never too young to have dreams and ambitions.'

'No we are not,' said Cheryl.

'Of course, you know how successful Cheryl has been. It would take a mean man to match her greatness.'

'Probably,' responded Bill, but he wasn't biting. Whatever angle Mr Yeltsin was aiming at, there was no point in playing his game. After all, Cheryl WAS his girlfriend. Bill was only an acquaintance. That was all it was, wasn't it?

'Well, I probably should get back to work,' said Bill.

'So soon,' said Cheryl. 'I thought it was your lunch break.'

'It is. Sorry. But there are things I need to get to,' he said, looking right at Nathan.

'Oh, ok,' said Cheryl.

Bill excused himself and left Cheryl perplexed, but Nathan looking relieved. He hadn't liked the way Cheryl looked at Bill. He hadn't liked that at all.

'Bill's a wonderful guy, isn't he Nathan?' asked Cheryl.

'Sure. Wonderful,' said a very jealous looking Nathan Yeltsin.

'So, have you made your mind up, sweetie?'

Ariel didn't respond to Daniel's question, but just continued buttering her toast.

'Could you pass the honey,' she said to him.

'Anything for a honey such as yourself.'

'Good grief,' Ariel thought to herself. After all of Ambriel's attention, Daniel's words were trite indeed.

'Remember, I love you,' said Daniel.

'Good to know,' responded Ariel.

'And you wouldn't want to embarrass anyone you love, would you?'

She took a bit of her toast, looked at him, and smiled, but said nothing.

'Especially your own dear, dear, beloved twin. I mean after all that we have been through together for so, so long. I mean, how could you possibly ever choose otherwise.'

Ariel burped a little, said 'excuse me,' and took a sip of her orange juice. She looked directly at Daniel.

'Yes. I have made up my mind. And it is far too late either way for your current fascinations. Whatever will be will be, and you will simply have to accept my judgement on the day. But don't worry, Danny. You ARE my twin after all. Aren't you.'

'Shazbat,' he said, under his breath.

Ariel just smiled, and continued eating her toast.

'So, have you come to your judgement?' asked the Theophany.

'I am definitely going to teach him a lesson. A lesson he sorely deserves,' responded Ariel.

'For all his pride?' inquired God.

'Yes,' she said firmly.

'And the other one?'

'Well justice must have its day,' she said, with an odd look on her face.

'I guess so,' responded God. 'I guess so.'

Andrew, Jessica and Bianca, were all in Andrews flat, seated around the kitchen table, drinking coffee. It had been casual conversation so far, as they were edging around the topic, but they all knew it had to be aired. A decision had to be made. Andrew would have to make a decision.

And then Bianca spoke.

'Well, I have a suggestion. I don't know if it is a good idea, or a bad idea. But it is the only idea I have been able to come up with to solve our situation. It is the only thing I think which gives me and, I suppose, Jessica, a fair enough chance to resolve the problem – forever.'

Andrew and Jessica looked at her, both of them anxious to see what kind of solution she had in mind.

'Obviously,' began Bianca, 'Neither of us is prepared to share you with the other on an ongoing basis. If you had any sort of crazy ideas of a wife and a mistress or two wives or whatever, then you can forget about it Andy boy.'

Andrew looked a little embarrassed, but said nothing.

'So it is going to have to be one or the other. You are going to have to make up your mind.'

'Agreed,' said Jessica.

Bianca paused and took a sip of coffee, before continuing. 'So I suggest this. A contest, of sorts. Well, that is perhaps not the right word for it, but an arrangement. A duel of hearts. What I suggest is that either I or Jessica first spend 6 months totally alone together with yourself, without the other girl's interference. In that 6 months the girl is supposed to show her love for you. And then, after the 6 months is completed, you spend another 6 months with the other girl. And then, having spent 6 months with each, you should be ready to make up your mind, totally, once and for all, who you choose. Is that an acceptable solution.'

Jessica looked at Bianca steadily, saw no deceit in her face and spoke up. 'Who goes first?'

'Does that matter?' asked Bianca honestly.

'I guess not,' responded Jessica. 'Ok. Let Andrew choose who goes first.'

Andrew, looking worried, pulled out a coin. 'Heads, Bianca goes first, Tails, Jessica goes first. Yes, it is a good enough idea to me.' He showed them both the two sides of the coin, tossed it in the air, and it landed on Tails. 'So Jessica has the first 6 months, and Bianca has the second 6 months. You both agree.'

'I agree,' said Bianca.

'Yes. That should be fine,' responded Jessica.

'And the decision has to be final and absolute,' responded Bianca, looking directly at Jessica.

'Agreed,' said Jessica.

Andrew, caught between the warring hens, sighed. Judgement day would come soon enough. In the end, he would have to let his heart decide. There would be no escaping that fateful choice. But, such was life. Such was life.

'I guess it wasn't meant to be in the end, Titea. Ruth and Boaz coming along.'

'I think they know where they belong, Noah. I think they already knew. My dream is not for everyone, in the end, but for those to whom God brings here. But with Abraham and Isaac and Jacob, and some of the others indicating a positive response, it will be home forever. I am sure of that.'

'Of course,' he responded, holding her close. 'You are always right,' and he kissed her.

Later on that day he was looking over plans for the main ranch house of Titea's Dream. They were initial plans he had drawn up with a local architect, room enough for a large family and all the basics they would need. Another home, another dream in a way, but Noah was of mind to now build with Stone and for each subsequent rebuild to be of stone, for long life. And he didn't really want to change the design at all each time, rather, a permanent feel for the homestead of Titea's Dream. A permanent, unchanging, reality of the Kingdom of Noah, one in which people would find, in time, familiarity and, more than that – a home.

Noah welcomed many of the Noahide families from time to time for visitation, as they were the people who had taken his name and covenantal faith, and walked with God according to his own traditions. And while he had so much offspring anyway, the Noahides were particularly close to him. And, in that respect, he wanted 'Titea's Dream' to become something of a spiritual home for the Noahide community. And, in that respect, with Abraham and Isaac and Jacob also on board, a spiritual home for Israel as well. He had it in mind to build his Ark many times, and to have it up behind the house, on the hill, with a small zoo of various animals for people to look at and be reminded of God's miracle working ways. It was to be home – forever home – and Zanadra seemed as good as place as any for his final destination.

And, forever resting, he wondered. He wondered of the distant future when, perhaps, he would rest again, and find yet another life, yet another beginning waiting upon him. But even then, in his heart, he felt that Zanadra would be an inevitable part of his destiny. That his choice of eternal repose would, in a sense, be just that – a place of eternal rest.

He looked over the plans one last time and, hearing Titea's call to dinner, he came into the kitchen, sat down at the table, began his roast chicken meal, and thanked God in his heart for finding his final peace and consolation.

'So Zanadra,' said Sarah. 'It is definitely settled?'

'Yes,' responded Abraham. 'I know that Ruth and Boaz must find their own home, as each of us must in the eternal, but Zanadra – well, I like it. It suits me. The climate is ideal for Abraham and his family, so we will settle here forever.'

'Good,' said Sarah. 'Now, Andorran. We will have to learn it quite thoroughly, and we should probably be looking to make firm contacts with the community.'

'That will come in time,' responded Abraham. 'They have welcomed us so far, so I don't anticipate too many problems. They seem quite honoured to have Noah amongst them from all reports.'

'Which is good news for us. But it can always be difficult starting in a new place, with new people.'

'Sometimes I think I was born to wander like that, though, Sarah. The Lord has called me before to a new place. It must be the wisdom of God on the issue.'

'Or he likes to keep things fresh and interesting,' she said as an opposing view.

'Perhaps. Perhaps. But I think, this time, our move is complete. That it is forever and ever, as they put it. And that we will not have to move again.'

'Then Zanadra his home,' she said resolutely.

'Yes, Zanadra is home,' he confirmed.

The theophany was sitting at home, out on the porch, staring at the aurora. Homes had been found – eternal homes. Homes of permanent rest. That was always a good thing. Always a good thing to resolve. Still, there was still another issue on his mind – an issue which was coming to a head very soon. Daniel and Ambriel. Who indeed would Ariel choose? Who would be the victor, and who would taste shame? And as the theophany puzzled on the machinations of destiny, a little spirit called Ariel spoke to his heart and said 'Just you wait and see.'

Chapter Fourteen

Jesus looked down at the board. The game was getting interesting. King David obviously knew how to play, while Jesus prided himself on his expertise at chess. The result could be interesting.

David moved his bishop up diagonally in a threatening manner.

'Of course,' began David, 'when all is said and done, the most important thing is that you are doing the will of God. When all is said and done.'

'Naturally,' agreed Jesus, looking down at the chess board. He responded, moving his rook to protect a threatened piece.

'And we know we are doing the will of God, IF we obey him,' continued David.

'Sounds about right,' responded Jesus, looking at David's next move.

'Yes,' said David. 'If we obey him.'

David looked down at the board, knew what his next move would be, and took a sip from his coffee.

'Of course,' continued David, 'Judaism teaches obedience to God as fundamental to its life. It is the hallmark of Torah faith. Obeying God's laws.'

'Yep,' responded Jesus, eying the chess board also.

'I suppose Christianity has a vague notion of obeying God. I mean, I suppose some Christians think occasionally about observing the Sabbath and keeping a kosher diet. I suppose some do.'

Jesus looked at David and smiled. 'I really don't know what to say, King David. I really don't know what to say.'

'Well I know what to say,' said David, making his next move. 'Checkmate.'

Jesus looked down at the set. 'I really should have seen that coming, shouldn't I?'

'You said it,' responded the King of the Jews.

'Ok. One more week, Bianca. We have one more week together, and then I start the six months with Jessica. Now, what do you want from me in this time? Remember, I am not even supposed to talk to you in the 6 months. I will be totally Jessica's. So if there is anything you need to say to me in this week, well, I am waiting to hear it.'

Bianca looked at him from across the room. 'Andrew, there will be time enough once you are back with me for us to share the time we need together. Look, in the end, if you simply love Jessica more than me, then so be it. I can't compete with your own heart. You just need to know that we are good together. I feel, honestly, we belong together and can make a go of it. A forever friendship, if you know what I mean. When I left you the first time, really…' she left off speaking. 'Really, it was because I wasn't quite ready for the kind of commitment my heart wanted to make with you. One of forever. But I want you, ok. I want to be with you. If that kind of love isn't enough for you in the end, then. Then I guess it was never meant to be.'

He came over, kissed her on the forehead and said 'Whatever else, Bianca, remember this. I will love you forever.'

'Good to know,' she said, but her heart was still nervous.

Jessica looked up at the calendar. 1 week. 1 week and he was hers. She knew, in her heart, that Bianca would not let him go easily. That, when it was her turn, she would fight with all her heart to keep her man. But Jessica knew, deep down in her heart, that her destiny was with Andrew. That for the long sojourn of eternity before them, only with Andrew would she find her hearts most complete solace. So she trusted on the LORD and prayed to him fervently for Andrew to see the wisdom in choosing her and knowing that she would be a faithful and loving wife – eternally. In the end, if she offered her whole heart to him, she knew she couldn't lose. And if love was not strong enough for that – well what use was love for in the end anyway.

'Don't talk to strangers!'

'And why is that, Ronnie James Dio?'

Ronnie smiled, tinkled away on his piano, and said nothing more.

Cheryl smiled, took a sip on her brandy, and wandered back to her usual seat in the bar. There was no Nathan tonight. She was on her own. She had taken the flight to Zaphon just prior to the sabbath, as she usually did, obtained her regular room without too many problems, and drifted down to the bar to enjoy the sabbath evening, sipping on juice to start with, but having a few heavier drinks as midnight turned over.

She loved it up here, up in the heights of Zaphon tower, looking out over brightly lit Zaphona, looking out at the trillions of lives caught up in the hurly burly of life in the Realm of Eternity, chasing their dreams, chasing their passions.

What was in the heart of Cheryl Colson, member of girl band extraordinaire 'The Supergirl's', on this lovely fine evening? What mystery occupied her soul on this fine night?

She asked herself those questions, sitting at her table, sipping slowly on her third brandy, looking out at Eternity. Of course, Nathan was on her mind. Nathan Yeltsin, Ketravim like her, seemingly the most suitable and likely eternal match for Cheryl Colson. The perfect companion for her life, the ultimate mate, the ideal husband. Life with him could be fantastic, couldn't it? Could be fantastic.

There could be parties, social events, get togethers – all sorts of do's for the future of Cheryl Colson – all with the handsome Nathan Yeltsin on her arm. They could be famous – more so – the life of the Zaphon social scene, all perfect, all lovely, all wonderful.

And children – lots and lots of pretty, smart and beautiful children. All doing well in life, all succeeding, all adoring their fabulous parents, all perfect.

Yes. All perfect. All perfect. All perfect.

Its just that, well, well, well?

Something wasn't quite right. Something wasn't quite good enough. Something wasn't quite perfect. Oh, she couldn't fault Nathan – he was wonderful in so many ways. Smart, successful, loving. He was the ideal man – wasn't he? And life together with him could be wonderful forever. Forever and a day. Absolutely wonderful. But still, something wasn't right.

And sitting there, looking down into her glass of brandy, contemplating her eternal life before her, a little voice whispered into her heart and said 'Remember the words of the angel.' And just then, her thoughts turned to that of Bill Smith – William Smith – her janitor, and, thinking on his smile, his warm and lovely and oh so friendly smile, suddenly the heart of Cheryl Colson, Supergirl extraordinaire, cheered up, and thoughts of the perfect Nathan Yeltsin seemed to be overshadowed by a simpler, but more perfect love because of it.

'We are home,' said Jacob to Rachel. 'We are home.'

'And what next then? What next?'

'The usual, I guess.'

'Which is?' inquired the wife of Israel.

'Oh, you know. Settle in, probably start another business of sorts for an income, I guess. I know we have enough investments on Televon and elsewhere to probably get us by with forever, but we have long since agreed we should be doing some sort of work for a living. It is our way, after all.'

'Yes,' agreed Rachel. 'But is it to be the simple life, this time, or do you want to complicate things? Politics, Executive level CEO, those sorts of ambitions? Or is it something new for us?'

'I don't know,' responded Jacob. 'We have done a lot of things now. Used up a lot of ideas, really.'

'Ok. Well, I suggest we just do what we are good at and what we enjoy doing. As simple as that.'

'Which is?' Jacob asked of his wife.

'The basic farming life. Noah plans on an extensive ranch with cattle and sheep and perhaps even llamas. That should do us, I feel. Shearing sheep, putting out hay, mending fences. The same old simple life which we all started with.'

'And that will suit you?' he inquired.

'Oh, I expect you to ensure our investments stay profitable. I don't really want to have to ever struggle for a living after all. But as long as we can comfortably live here at Titea's dream, looking over the homestead, enjoying the simple life, perhaps raising some more family, then, to me Jacob,' she left of speaking.

'Yes,' he responded.

'Well, to me, whatever dreams of glory someone may want to eventually pursue, whatever great ambitions, whatever noble desires. When it all comes right down to it, if you can live a simple life, get along well with your neighbour, and feed and house your loved ones. Well it doesn't get any more complicated than that.'

And all Jacob could say was 'Amen.'

'Well, life goes on,' said Michael, watching Gabriel do his yo-yo tricks.'

'Yep,' agreed the Archangel overseer of eternity.

'What next, I wonder.'

'Oh, more of the same, I suppose,' responded Gabriel.

'Yes, I guess so. I mean, it has been an interesting few years, seeing you settle into the job, ready now as overseer to take the Realm forwards, onwards, into eternity before us.'

'Sounds like what I agreed to,' replied Gabriel.

'Yep. A bold leap forward. Were no man or angel has gone before.'

'The final frontier,' said Gabriel.

'Yep,' said Michael. 'Now, how do you do those yo-yo tricks?'

Gabriel sighed, opened his drawer and pulled out another yo-yo and, for the next few hours, proceeded to teach Michael the intricacies of one of mankind's favourite pastime hobbies.

'Well, it has been a good year, El. A good year. But one last thing seems to beckon.'

'Which is?' inquired Elenniel, working on another painting in her art room in Pellersphon keep.

'The fate of Daniel and Ambriel.'

'Yes,' she responded. 'Ariel's judgement. Look, I am sure Ariel will make the right decision in the end. I trust her.'

'Yes, I guess so. I'm glad it is not me, though. Wouldn't want to be tossed into a pile of horse-poo. Raguel is apparently making it extra smelly as well.'

'Good on Rags,' replied Elenniel. 'Now, does this look like you?' she asked him, showing him her latest masterpiece. It was a very abstract looking image, done in a number of famous styles, all mixed together in a mish-mash of sorts, but, strangely, a familiar face beckoned him from within its frames.

'Hey, that's me, isn't it?' asked Michael.

Elenniel smiled. She had achieved her objective.

'So, you coming?'

'To what?' replied Aquariel to Gabriel's question.

'To the big happening. Over near Danielphon. The big celebration.'

'Celebration?' she asked innocently.

'You know. The royal dumping.'

'Oh, that,' she responded, laughing a little. 'I guess. It could be fun, watching Daniel humiliated like that.'

'Oh, so you already know the result, do you?'

'Lets just say I have a strong hunch.'

'You could be right,' responded Gabriel. 'Still, either way, it should be a great spectacle. Always nice to see the lighter side of life from time to time. Things can often get so damn serious. It seems, under Michael, it had always been like that. So damn serious.'

'And you intend to change that?' she asked of him, turning a page in her magazine.

'Uh, mmm. Well, no. I mean, I don't really go for juvenile behaviour myself. I am quite sensitive to the importance of a lawful lifestyle like Michael. Just as much as him I feel in many ways. Its just that…' he left off, looking into the air.

'Its just what?' asked Aquariel.

'Its just that I am not Michael, in the end, and I am not firstborn. I don't really have the kind of obligations towards God – the seriousness – the constant need for dedication – that he has had to display towards all of us. Sure, I can't really escape those realities either, but there is also no point in reinventing the wheel.'

'Which means?' she asked him, putting down her magazine.

'Which means, whatever else, the Michael approach won't be my own. Certainly, I intend law and order to be maintained. We can hardly function as a society if chaos reigns. But, in my own way, if I can bring a lighter touch to life in the realm of eternity – if people feel they can breathe a little when they stuff up and not be so concerned about always having to get it perfect – if people can relax and just be themselves, and life at lifes ironies a little. Well, then I think my own desires and purposes for my time as overseer will have made their mark.'

'And with Angels like Daniel you can hardly fail.'

And all Gabriel could say was 'Amen to that.'

'Well, ok Bianca. I guess this is it. I'm off.'

Bianca looked at him, his suitcase packed, his best shirt on, looking as handsome as ever. She came over to him, put her hand on his shoulder and said. 'Well, remember, you have 6 months. 6 months. If you are going to chose her in the end, make sure she deserves it sweetheart, ok. Make sure she deserves it.'

'Will do,' he responded.

'I won't kiss you. You'll be back soon enough for that. Now get, ok. Get going.'

He looked at her, wanted to say so many things, a world full of so many things, but in the end just gave her a little wave, turned, and walked out the door off to his other half.

At Jess's he steadied himself, knocked on the door, and it quickly opened. Jess stood there, naked, smiling at him. She grabbed him by the collar, pulled him inside, and said to him. 'Right. Your mine. For six months you are mine. And I have been a very lonely girl for quite some time now and I need attention. Attention from a man who himself, I am sure, needs some good loving.

And Andrew sighed. Whatever else, whatever choice his heart ultimately made, he knew with Jessica he would never be left wanting that most carnal of desires. And while his heart may end up choosing Bianca, his flesh certainly knew were he was most at home. It certainly knew that indeed.

Yet, despite it being the final hour, for in three days he would face his judgement, Daniel today was in a relatively good mood. All things considered, a relatively good mood. Something quite ironic had happened just the night before – he had won the lottery. The major realm lottery sweep, with a third prize in the contest of quite a few Quadrillion Realm Credits. And while his own vast wealth was many times that anyway, it was always a nice buzz, a nice thing to happen.

He took Ariel out to a fancy restaurant that evening, fully claimed that it was only because of the win fall that they were celebrating and, that to be fair to Ambriel, she not take it into account. And she sighed, looking at him, and nodded. 'I probably wouldn't have anyway, Danny. I have already made up my mind on the outcome.'

'Oh,' he responded, looking at her. Well, whatever will be will be, then.'

'As you say,' she responded.

They dined well that night, in a lovely restaurant in Zaphon tower, and later on, in a bar, by the window, looking out over Zaphon city, he looked romantically into the eyes of his twin as a certain rock star named Ronnie James Dio tinkered away on the piano and said 'I do love you, you know Ariel.'

And she said, 'I know.'

Jessica sat in her red Ferrari, at a lookout near were she lived, looking out over the city. She had 6 months – 6 months to make her mark on her man. For the past few days she had faced reality, that reality being, in the end, Andrew might just choose Bianca. And while she hated having to face that, should it occur, she knew she just might have to. She had agreed to that after all. But, if he did, if he chose her, what then?

She mused that she would probably, in the end, return home to mum and dad. All the way back to were she had wandered from. Back to humanity, and their natural fold. Sure, she had permission now to remain in the Realm of Eternity, and would seriously consider doing that. Perhaps she would even return one day. But, with the broken heart she anticipated that she might just have to face, she would need the loving of and comfort of her parents and family. But, whatever else, that decision was still a year away, and for the time being she had the attention and the heart of Andrew to win. So she would do the best she could.

She knew, in her heart, that all the sex she had been throwing him wouldn't make him choose her in the end. But there was another truth – it wouldn't hurt either. If she showered him with devotion, and love, and took care of his carnal desires – if she showed herself a complete wife – then she would end up with a man to support her and look after her eternal needs. And that was still an important thing, even with all the support available to a lady in the heavenlies. With a man, a faithful man, dreams could be made, and glories achieved. And she could rest from worries about being single and lonely, and not belonging to somebody. She could belong – she could fit in – and not again have to go through a string of rotten boyfriends who mainly wanted her for her body and what she could do for them.

With Andrew, though, love was the ultimate reality. And she really did, in the end. She really did love him. He was perfect for her, in more ways than one, and with him she felt her destiny in life would be complete.

So she would pray and love, pray and love, and hope to hell that God was listening. And after that? Well only time would tell.

Abraham was out on the lake in the valley of Titea's Dream, after sunset, sitting in the boat Noah had arranged for him, with his son Isaac. They were night fishing under the gentle moonlit sky, hoping for a good catch, but never really minding anyway.

'So this is home, dad,' said Isaac.

'It does appear to be.'

'We have been through so many adventures together. Seen so much. I guess it is good to have a final resting place.'

Abraham was silent for a few moments, thinking over those words. Eventually he spoke. 'You know, Isaac. The LORD our God has blessed us for so long. Leading us onwards, teaching us his ways, teaching us his knowledge, teaching us his mission. And through all that long service I have come to trust that he knows what he is doing in our lives, despite our often and constant objections. It seems to me, son, if there is a meaning in life or, rather, a way to best live life. Well, as so many of us brave sons of Noah have said before, it is in obeying the Lord our God, and doing his will as best we can, that perfect peace, life and consolation can find the heart of man, man which needs its God at his very centre and heart.'

And Isaac said 'Amen.'

Noah looked out at the starlit valley, smiling. Titea was beside him.

'Whatever else, it will work for us,' said Noah, confidently. 'This new dream of ours, I feel, will find a permanent place in our hearts. Eternity is so long, in so many ways, yet so constant in so many others. It takes forever to live it but, even then, you still can't get to its ending. But our father in heaven will always be there, guiding us, teaching us, leading us ever onwards into the dreams of destiny, the chartings of fate, and the heart of life. And what more can we ask of our God than that.'

'We can ask him for bloody Abraham and Isaac to get the point that is far too cold a night to go out bloody fishing.'

And Noah laughed and said 'Amen to that.'

Jesus looked at his wife. In truth, the heart of the Christ of Christianity never really could or would relent of the course of life it had chosen for itself. All those long years ago, suffering on that cross, he had known in his heart the fateful choice his destiny had chosen for him. He never, with all the pain he had felt, could ever really relent after that.

He had seen so much suffering with his church, and he had known, also, his church had caused others to suffer also – often unjustly – often unfairly. But his heart was for his ecclesia, his chosen ones, and in pursuing the truths and life which the Christian faith offered and, what he saw in his Gospel which he in all honestly felt that Judaism simply lacked, he could not relent and give up from what his heart believed to be so definitely true. There was a saying he was familiar with – quitters never win and winners never quit. So he would never quit, he would go on forever, making his claim, teaching his gospel truths, pursuing his objectives. He would earn the name of Jesus Christ and make sure, in the end, that blessed Israel knew just who the man from Nazareth really was.

But, looking at his wife, and finding in the deepest most central part of his heart a simple truth of his own genes and his own family origin, he knew that he must, in the end, love Israel also. That he must love the people of his own blood, for they were his family and that, despite all the hostility that had long been between Israel and his own church, reconciliation, in true Catholic and Christian tradition, must be achieved. Forgiveness must remain eternally the heart of the Gospel of God.

So he wondered over to Jenna, his wife – his Orthodox Jewish wife – hugged her, said he loved her and asked 'What is for dinner?'

'Why pork sausages' she said, with a huge grin on her face, and all Jesus could say in response was, 'Well amen to that.'

Valandriel looked at Daniel. He looked at his compatriot, his partner in the great and grand machinations of glory they both sought, and said 'Whatever else, Kemosabe, lose with dignity. Remember, we have a bloody reputation to maintain. If you end up the unlucky one and have to be tossed to the shit, as they put it, don't winge, don't complain, just take it with the grace of God. Life goes on, anyway, Kemosabe, and there is a bigger picture to remember. So stay focused on that.'

'Easy for you to say,' said the grumbling Daniel. 'Your not facing utter humiliation in front of the entire elder Seraphim community.

'But humbling is good for the soul,' said Valandriel, a smile on his face. 'Were would we be without the legendary humility of Daniel the Seraphim in the end?' And a certain Holy Spirit which was listening in on the conversation almost said to itself 'Oh brother.'

'So cheer up, Danny Boy. Give us a good outing, and keep the faith and all that. Kapiche Kemosabe?'

'Kapiche,' responded the utterly miserable 45th Seraphim of Eternity.

'Remember, don't gloat,' rebuked Meludiel to a very smug looking Ambriel.

'I won't,' said Ambriel, but there was glee in his eyes.

'And give the lad a break when they toss him in. After all, you wouldn't like it to be YOU would you.'

'Certainly not,' retorted Ambriel. 'But I don't have to worry. Ariel is a very sensible girl. I am sure she has made the right decision. I trust her.'

'There is many a slip betwixt cup and lip, oh Messiah of glory.'

'True,' said Ambriel.

'And pride comes before the fall,' she continued.

'Again, I must admit to some boasting of heart,' he responded, with a grin on his face. 'But it will be good to see him tossed in the shit. It will make my day.'

'Yes,' said Meludiel, eyeing her beloved. What would Ariel choose? What had she chosen already? Tomorrow, Judgement Day, would reveal all.

'And, remember, just in case a miracle happens, and it is your own fine posterior which ends up being dumped in the poo, take it with dignity, brother. Take it with dignity.'

'I'll try,' he responded, but still the mad grin remained.

And so, the day of days dawned. Daniel looked all worn out from his previous night's worries, but Ambriel looked all the go, thought Ariel. They were all gathered at a nearby paddock to Danielphon, the senior Seraphim males and females there to hear Ariel's judgement. The Theophany had also arrived, watching cautiously, Valandriel chatting to him over by the see-saw in the park.

Saruviel was chatting with Michael, smoking one of his rare cigarettes, and Gabriel was standing next to Aquariel, catching up about this and that. Krystabel, Nimorel, Karel and Brindabel were a tight little group, discussing the probable fate of Daniel and of sure mind that Ariel would do the wise thing and sensibly choose Ambriel. Meludiel stood a little away from Ariel, ready for the worst, worried about both her men. Raphael was sitting on the ground, cross legged, not far from the shit, having smelled it, and was pitying the fate of the loser, which Phanuel and Uriel were chuckling about. And Raguel had a stick, was poking at the shit and declaring to everyone 'Well it smells as bad as we can make it. I have added some extra ingredients just to make sure the loser never quite forgets his shame.'

There they were, a happy little group, the elder of the elect angels of God, waiting upon a long waited upon judgement to sort out two proud and warring parties.

The theophany spoke up. 'Come on Ariel. Put them out of their misery. Your God commands that of you.'

Ariel nodded, came to the centre of the group, and the angels gathered around.

She turned to a nervous looking Daniel. 'Daniel. You are my twin, my brother, and I love you. You have tried somewhat in the last few weeks to show you care, and I have noticed, alright. I have noticed.'

She then turned to Ambriel. 'But Ambriel, your attention has indeed been wonderful. Truly devoted, truly caring, truly loving. I could not ask much more of you. Not that much more, anyway.'

'But,' she said, turning to the group. 'I have indeed made up my mind.'

'Here we go,' said Valandriel to God.

Michael and Gabriel and Saruviel, who had volunteered to throw the loser in wether or not her protested, came forward.

'But,' continued Ariel. 'A choice has to be made.'

She turned to Daniel. 'Daniel. You are my twin, my brother, and indeed I love you deeply.' She caressed his face, her honesty apparent. 'But, in the pride you have exhibited for so very long. In all the mocking words of Daniel the Seraphim, I can not choose you on this occasion. I am sorry, but I won't choose you to defeat Ambriel.'

'Shit,' said Daniel.

'That sounds about right,' said Michael, and the three angels picked him up, with little resistance, and tossed him head first into the big tip of horse poo. Ambriel came over, smiled, and looked at him. 'I have a lecture for you, mighty proud one. You may find the words familiar. And it is this. Part of being in the Hearts of Men, Daniel,' continued Ambriel the Seraphim, looking at his brother emerging from the pool of shit, is showing you care. You obviously don't.'

Daniel was angry. Very angry. He had lost the contest by Ariel choosing Ambriel, had been thrown into the pile of shit by a number of Seraphim, and Ambriel had smugly claimed Daniel didn't really care very much about Ariel anymore, anyway.

He looked right at his brother, and a cold wind turned over. 'Fine, Ambriel. Fine. I guess not. I guess I don't care about you very much at all, again.'

Ambriel smiled and, as Daniel trudged away, the Theophany of God no longer had a grin on his face. Destiny had made a claim, just then, for Daniel. He was now separate from his brethren. But as for when that separation would be? Well, only in the goodness of time would they find out.

Daniel was a little away, when he saw Ariel beckoning to him. 'Come here, sweetie. You have learned your lesson. Now, dear friends, like I said, I didn't choose Daniel.'

Ambriel stopped in his tracks. 'Yeh. But, Ariel?'

'But I didn't choose you, either Ambriel. Both of you have been far, far too proud for me to choose either.'

'Which means,' asked Daniel, with a devilish look on his face, staring right at Ambriel.

'Which means you both lost,' responded Ariel.

Michael looked at Gabriel, and Saruviel nodded and said 'Well ok then,' and they came over to a very innocent looking Ambriel who was going 'but, but, but,' picked him up, tossed him into the shit, and as he climbed out a very satisfied looking Daniel the Seraphim was going 'hah, hah, hah.'

Epilogue

God sighed. Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Whatever shall we do with Daniel? Mmmmm.

The End


End file.
